Predestined 1x06 : Witch Hazel
by NextGeneration
Summary: Hearing that the Source is building up his forces, the next generation rushes to make sense the prophecy, in the mean time why is the Source freaked out and acting irrationally? And what happens when a mysterious hazel eyed woman wanders into their lives?
1. Within The Blink Of An Eye

**Disclaimer : **Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Well, what can I say? Things are moving along pretty well with this series, it's a bit more popular than I thought it would be though. At first I had thought that each story would get no more than twenty reviews. But looking at it now and seeing anywhere between thirty and sixty reviews per story, I have to say I'm impressed. It makes me feel good, so continue to review. You make the author happy, and when you have a happy author, you get updates sooner. And you never know, something you want to happen might happen sooner when I'm happy. Who cares though, thank you to all of those who review!

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x06 : Witch Hazel**

**Summary :** Hearing that the Source is building up his forces, the next generation rushes to make sense the prophecy, but why is the Source freaked out and acting irrationally? And what happens when a mysterious hazel eyed woman wanders into their life? Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter One : Within The Blink Of An Eye

Caleb rolled his eyes at the half-cupid he was walking along with. He had been trying to prove to her that he was serious about them giving them a try. Actually, he could not ever remember fighting this hard for a girl, but the only problem was that Prue wasn't fighting for him. So far, he had done everything he asked; hell he had done things she hadn't asked. The constant surprises, proving to her the chivalry wasn't dead - none of it was working though.

He was running out of ideas though, there was only so much he could do to fight for her, in the end it all came down to her. Still, the casual dating they had been doing for the past week was nice, he had to admit that. It wasn't much different from how it had been before, they had often hung out alone in the past, but now Prue would drop a kiss every now and then. Nothing more than a peck on the lips, and it was all to tease him. He had to admit, she was doing a pretty good job at teasing him, but he wasn't completely innocent. When he had said the games were on, he hadn't been joking. Prue was _not _getting off easy.

Little did he know that similar thoughts were going through Prue's mind. Caleb was being more persistent and stubborn than she had thought possible, but she didn't know if it was a good thing or not. He seemed to genuinely want to date her, and not just date her, but to be with her. A couple. That thought made Prue to sigh, she liked the idea, and she could see she and Caleb being a couple. The only thing that left her confused was the future, she didn't really care what her family thought, but it was still there in her mind. Her family may love Caleb as though he was family, but that didn't change the fact what he was. Caleb Johnson was part demon, part human; like Cole.

She hated comparing him to Cole because from the stories she had heard she knew Caleb would _never _be Cole. That didn't change what her family would think though. He was family, but they had been burned before and that thought scared her. Sure, she would probably date him or any other person she wanted to even if she didn't have their blessing or whatever, but on some level she did care. She wanted her family to be happy for her, but she couldn't figure out what their reactions to Caleb would be.

Wyatt would be pissed, that one was the only one she truly knew. Caleb was one of his best friends, not to mention that they had been both been keeping something from him. In addition, Wyatt may trust Caleb as a friend, but that didn't mean that he liked the idea of Caleb hooking up with her. On the other hand, she couldn't see him being happy with this, no matter what member of the family it was actually.

Chris, well Chris was a confusing one. A few months ago, she would have said that he would have been okay with it, but now it seemed like the younger Halliwell brother was more wary of demons than he had ever been. That line didn't seem to end with just evil demons though, Caleb seemed to fit into the category, and if she was being honest Prue could tell _everyone_; including family, fit into that. So how he would feel, she didn't know. Chris was the cousin she was closest too though, so that may force him to be a bit more lenient with it.

Henry Jr, Prue sighed. The real peacekeeper, he wouldn't be on anyone's side. She knew that, he would understand both sides and try to produce a solution where they would all be happy. In other words, he would be typical Henry.

Her friend Emily would probably be supportive. Even if Wyatt wasn't, Prue knew Emily would be willing to butt heads with him because she was also close friends with Caleb. Besides, she and Wyatt constantly debated, this wouldn't be any different. She knew that was a lie though, debating and fighting was two different things. So in the long run, being with Caleb could drive a wedge between them all, and that was _not _something they needed. Not with the Source still around.

One thing was constant though, if Caleb hurt her, they would _all _kill him.

Sighing, Prue shook her head. She needed more time to think this through, but in the mean time she couldn't help but to tease Caleb. It was too fun. "So," she said slowly as she skipped so she was in front of him, "what are you doing now?" She asked as she turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you busy?"

"You're going to bump into someone," Caleb commented simply as he watched Prue walk backwards. "And who knows," he said with a smug smile on his face, "maybe I _am _busy," he shrugged. "You never know, I could have a date set up for all you know," he pointed out. "Wouldn't want to keep her waiting, would I?"

Prue narrowed her eyes as she felt a fire ignite in her body at the thought of Caleb dating someone else, but she quickly extinguished that feeling. Placing her usual smug smile on her face, she shrugged. "I'm not impressed," she commented as she clicked her tongue. "I would think that the guy who is trying to prove that he's _the guy for me_," she said in heavy sarcasm. "Would be swearing off any toher dates, can't say I'm impressed."

Caleb smirked and nodded, "well what can I say? The guy has to keep his options open in case the woman he's trying to prove himself to decides not to let him in." He countered, raising an eyebrow. Seeing Prue's pout though, he sighed. "Why? What did you want to do?"

Prue smiled, "there's a movie I want to see," she glanced at her watch as she and Caleb stopped walking. "And if we find a place for you to shimmer on over, then I think we'll make it just in time for the morning showing."

Caleb frowned and looked at her. "What movie is it?" He asked warily, he didn't like the look on her face, and the fact that she was part cupid kind of left little to the imagination when he thought of what kind of movies she would want to watch.

Prue smiled sweetly at him. "_A lesson in love_."

Caleb sighed and shook his head. "Prue," he said tightly, "I'm not watching a chick flick." He hjad done everything she had asked him, but he drew the line at chick flicks. There were just some things that a person didn't do when he was trying to impress a girl - that was one of them. "End of discussion," he stated as he crossed his arms voer his chest to show Prue how serious he was. He was _not _watching that mmovie, not without a fight.

Prue scoffed and crossed her own arms. "It's _not _a _chick flick_!" She spat as she glared playfully at the half-demon. "God Caleb!" She exclaimed as she shook her head. "Just because there is not a person dying in every scene, or filled with gore and just because there is no car chases and things blowing up every second, does not make it a chick flick!" She defended, "and it does not mean it's a bad movie. It could be a great movie."

"Then go watch it yourself!" Caleb retorted angrily.

"Fine," Prue sniffed as she shook her head. "Go ahead and leave me here all_ alone_ then!" She narrowed her eyes further and advanced on Caleb and pokwed him in the chest. "But if I get kidnapped, and raped or murdered, it should be on your conscience. And it will be you explaining what happened to Wyatt!" She threatened.

Caleb winced at the thought of what Wyatt would do to him if he ever let anything happen to Prue, but then a line of defence hit him. "Prue," he said slowly, "who the hell would want to kidnap you?" He questioned simply. "You would have the poor guy drove insane before he even got you pushed inot his car."

Prue scoffed, even though it was probably true. In return, the half-demon glared back evenly at her. "Fine!" She snapped, "Go ahead and watch some terrible, action-filled, violent movie," she said as she took off down the street.

Frowning, Caleb watched as she walked down the street, only to have his eyes go wide when he saw Prue turn into an alley. "Damn it Prue," he muttered when he never seen Prue walk out. "You know better than to go into alleys," he said simply. "Has being a witch taught you _nothing_?"

Shaking his head he broke out into a quicker pace as he headed after her, but once he was halfway he broke out into a jog and turned into the alley, his worry growing stronger by each passing second. When he turned into the alley and seen Prue, however, he was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Prue punched a person in the face sending him to the ground. With his worry gone, he smirked. "How do you find trouble everywhere you go?"

"It's a talent," Prue said as she sent him a look and waved her hand the right, sending another man into a metal pole, and Caleb was about to dial 911 when the man burst into flames and the others powered energy balls. Demons. They were demons. Prue sighed, "I swear they're like cockroaches!"

Caleb rolled his eyes at Prue and frowned at the two demons that were circling her, but he resisted the urge to jump in and protect her. If there was one thing about Prue that would remain constant, it would be her independence. Jumping in and saving her would only piss her off. Not something he wanted. "Need any help there, Prue?" He asked sarcastically as he leaned on the alley wall.

"No," Prue said simply as she used her telekinesis to break a demons neck, "I've got this," she began as she ducked out of the way of an energy ball. "All covered," she said as the demon went to ready another one. "I don't need your help."

The remaining demon smirked, "well I guess I know who wears the pants in this relationship," he sneered. He met Caleb's eyes, "you always take orders from your girlfriend?" He asked as he hurled the energy ball at Prue.

"What's it to you?" Prue snapped as she absorbed the energy ball and threw it back at the demon, seeing him burst into flames she turned around and smiled at Caleb. "Who ya gonna call?" SHe sang, "Ghost busters!" She cheered, but then her face sobered. "Wait, they were demons." She paused, "but demon busters doesn't sound the same," she commented. "What could I be instead?"

Caleb's smile fell as he looked into Prue's eyes. "Dead."

"What?" Prue asked simply, frowning when Caleb pushed himself off from the wall and threw his hands up in frustration, something that caused her to glower at him. They had had this talk; she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

"Are you completely insane?!" Caleb demanded.

Prue rolled her eyes in return.

"You could have gotten hurt, or worse!" Caleb continued.

"But I didn't."

"What?"

"But I didn't get hurt, Caleb. And now those demons wont be able to hurt anyone else." She said simply. "Besides, someone has to teach these demons a lesson.

"Who said it was _your _job to teach these demons a lesson?" Caleb retorted as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's always been my job!" Prue snapped, "Apparently it's my family's job."

Caleb rolled his eyes, he had left her alone for no more than a few minutes, and somehow she had managed to get into all of this trouble. It was as if she was a magnet for trouble and disasters! He let out a jagged breath, "honestly Prue, do you walk into these things _purposely_?!"

Prue rolled her eyes once again.

Caleb frowned when he saw that, "you knew they were demons," he said simply as he looked at Prue. "Before you walked into that alley, you knew they were demons!" Seeing Prue look away, he shook his head. "You did though, did you?"

Prue nodded as she looked back at him, "yeah," she said simply as she walked over to him. "Now, imagine all of this drama could have been avoided if you had agreed to see that movie," she pointed out as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There is no way you're pinning this on me."

Prue smirked and stretched up and placed a small kiss on Caleb's cheek, "thanks for caring," she said honestly, as she pulled away and waggled her eyebrows. "So, about me movie…?"

Caleb shook his head, "no, I stand by my earlier decision." Persistence was the key!

Prue nodded, "okay I can deal with that," she smirked. "I have to go to the mall; I haven't even started my Christmas shopping!" She exclaimed.

Caleb smirked, "okay I know I'm definitely not going to the mall," he shuddered at the thought. "Want me to shimmer you on over there then?" He asked, and Prue nodded.

"But without me, whatever will you do?"

Caleb shrugged as he smiled at Prue, "shimmer over to Wyatt's and see what's going on," he said simply. "The Elders are _supposed _to bring the prophecy over today."

Prue snorted, "Assuming they deliever."

Caleb nodded as their two bodies shimmered out.

* * *

Daquin frowned as he walked through the Underworld, he didn't like places like this. Most places in the Underworld weren't deathly silent, instead they were filled with the terrified screams of a demon's latest victim, or in most cases you could hear the loud debates of demons, but not here. The demon sighed as he rounded the final corner before he reached the Seer's cavern, and that was a place that many demons did no dare enter, not without holding their breath. The last Seer may have been harmless - a traitor - but harmless nonetheless, but this Seer was not one to be crossed, not when the Source still needed her. No one knew what the Source needed her for, or what was so _intriguing _about the future, but if anyone harmed the Seer, they answered to the Source. And after witnessing what happen to the Source's _last _second in command, Daquin wasn't taking his chances.

Watching as the flames from the torches dance upon the rocks that were covered in moisture, something no demon understood if they took time to think about it. Hell as it was called, or the Underworld, whatever you preferred was _hot _so to have moisture did not make sense, but since when did anything in the magical world make sense? Taking a deep breath Daquin entered the Seer's cavern, the orange light dancing across his features. He didn't know _why _the Source had called him down here, but whatever had the Source worried, it wasn't good. That much was certain. It took a lot to rattle the Source, and if something did have him scattered, it was not a good thing.

"My Liege," he greeted as he seen the Source standing by the Seer's pool as she gazed into the future. Kneeling down on one knee, Daquin bowed his head, his heart beat quickening as the Source looked at him, and Daquin immediately felt his throat go drry and his palms go sweaty. What could he say? The Source was kind of scary, it wasn't only the Warren line that needed to fear him, everyone did. Demons included. "What did you need?" He asked.

"Some matters are arising that worry me, Daquin." The Source said simply, his voice cold like ice as he spoke to the lower demon. But what demon wasn't lower that him? He was after all the Source, "I want you to convince my allies that it is best they pull their forces together," looking at Daquin, he smirked. "Even the Dark Lighters."

Daquin frowned, "Dark Lighters always work alone," he pointed out, "they would never agree to work together, they'd have themselves killed!" He said, but seeing the Source's eyes flash Onyx, Daquin bowed his head again. "I mean no disrespect, my lord, but the Dark lighters will never agree."

"Then they will die!" The Source roared, "and it would be in your best interest to not disobey me!" The Source hissed, "as you've already witnessed, Daquin," he sneered. "Your place, it isn't irreplaceable." Seeing Daquin shudder, the Source was pretty sure he had managed to get his message across. "Now go."

"Yes, my Liege," Daquin said, shimmering out at once.

Taking a deep breath the Source turned around and looked at the Seer that was no longer gazing into her pool, instead she stared at it, a confused expression on her face, an expression he had only seen a few times before. "You seen something about the witch," he stated.

"Yes," The Seer answered without lifting her eyes from her pool as she watched it carefully.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Her future is becoming more clear, it appears as though it is the witch's destiny to meet the Warren line." She said simply, her eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"When?"

"Today."

"What?" The Source hissed, his eyes flashing Onyx as a cold wind crashed through the cavern, causing the flames on the torches and candles to flicker as he stalked over to her. "I told you to notify me the moment she was within their grasp!"

"And I did!" The Seer snapped, turning to look at the Source. Upon seeing his expression she dropped her head slightly and sighed, "I'm sorry, my Liege. But up until this moment the witch was undecided and it was unclear whether or not she would cross their paths. I did not fail you."

"Failure," the Source mocked. "That refers to something that falls short of what is required or expected." He pointed out, looking at the Seer, "is that not what you did?" He asked, not getting an answer, the Source narrowed his eyes. "Because this was required and expected, keep an eye on the girl, that's all I asked." He said simply, "make sure she stays put, such a simple task. One I'm sure the scum of the Underworld could complete without failure," seeing the Seer open her mouth, he shook his head as he looked into her grey eyes. "Don't you realise that this was my best opportunity to get to he? If they meet, she will be untouchable. With her, they will get stronger. They will _be _stronger. They will have the power to defeat me!"

"There is still a chance."

"Not is she meets up with them before I can get her."

"There is still time!" The Seer retorted, "the prophecy says that they cannot beat you until they form a tightly woven group, if they meet her today, that bond will not be formed, and knowing the Halliwells' trust issues, it will be sometime before they do trust her. And until they do, they are only making her, and themselves venerable."

The Source frowned, "the young witch must die," he hissed. "She must die before they have a chance to form their new little coven," he rubbed his chin. "I must go after her today, before she meets any of them." He frowned, "I'll send an elite team after her."

"In daylight, are you mad?" The Seer demanded, "that is a dangerous an idea."

"An idea that is not dangerous is unworthy of being called an idea at all." The Source quoted, smirking at the Seer. "Oscar Wilde said that. And it is better for the demons to attack and be caught after they kill the witch, than allowing the witch to wander free to the point she could bump into one of them!" He pointed out, his words followed by him flaming out.

The Seer sighed as she looked into her pool. "I almost feel sympathy for you my dear."

* * *

Opening Credits.  
Theme : In the Shadows, The Rasmus

Starring:

Drew Fuller ... Chris Halliwell  
Wes Ramsey ... Wyatt Halliwell  
Jennifer Love Hewitt ... Prue Halliwell  
Channing Tatum ... Henry "Junior" Matthews  
Steven Strait ... Caleb Johnson  
Laura Ramsey ... Emily Simms

With:  
Eliza Dushku ... Katy Halliwell  
Rachel Bilson ... Elizabeth Halliwell  
Amber Tamblyn ... Melinda Halliwell  
Jessica Origliasso ... Oriana Matthews  
Lisa Origliasso ... Callie Matthews

Camera pans over the Golden Gate Bridge, and then descends down into the Halliwell brother's apartment, where Chris can be seen rubbing his eyes and looking very tired as he heads to the kitchen.

* * *

Chris Halliwell stifled a yawn as he walked around the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his brother, glaring at the date. December 11th, he hated that date, and he didn't have a real reason, only the fact he had classes all morning, meaning he had to get up early. Which on a normal day, Chris knew he wouldn't mind, but his memories were now seeping into his dreams meaning the nightmares were putting a major set back on his energy levels. Sure, people were supposed to deal with things in their dreams, but nothing else about him was normal, why should this be? Besides, it was putting a damper on his sleeping habits, how was he supposed to function at all when he couldn't even get _one _night of sleep.

Groaning, he walked over to the coffee maker and flicked it on while he let a yawn escape as he rubbed his eyes. He had classes all morning, and besides that the Elders were _supposed _to be bringing the prophecy down to them today, assuming they kept their word of course. But it was the Elders, so Chris was going to hold his breath on that one. Since when did Elders keep their word? Sandra was supposed to be the one bringing it to them, so that installed a little bit more belief in Chris. Kevin and Sandra were the only Elders he trusted it, Odin _defiantly _wasn't high on his list of people to trust. "I hate Fridays," he muttered, sure it was the weekend. He was supposed to be al hyped up for the weekend, but with the amount of peaceful sleep he had gotten last night, it was amazing that he could keep his eyes open. "I really hate Fridays."

"What's so bad about Fridays?" Wyatt asked, smirking a little when his brother sent him a look of death. Holding his hands up in defence, Wyatt walked over to the coffee pot that had just started beating and poured himself a cup of coffee, rolling his eyes when Chris got a bigger mug for his. "Wow, rough night, little brother?" He asked, eyeing the amount of caffeine his brother was planning on ingesting. "Do I need to remind you that to much of that stuff isn't good for you?" Getting a withering glare from his little brother as he sat down, Wyatt nodded. "Guess not," he commented. "Are you okay?"

Chris nodded as he breathed in the sweet aroma of coffee, "yeah," he said simply, rolling his eyes as Wyatt continued to stare at him. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," he admitted, after talking to his Grandpa Chris decided that it was best he didn't lie when he didn't need to, well he had already known that, but his memories weren't affecting his attitude towards his brother as much anymore. His father, well that was another story, but it was a work in progress. "How about you?" He asked, yawning once more, "you weren't home when I went to bed, I thought you had an early shift at the hospital?" He asked, shuddering at the thought of hospitals. He was lucky he had so many white lighters in his family that could heal, because he doubted he would be able to step into a hospital for a while, so how Wyatt could walked into one, Chris would never understand. Emily had been right, hospitals sucked.

"I did," Wyatt said, but seeing Chris' look Wyatt shrugged. "But I was cornered by a certain psychic and half-demon on my way home and they dragged me to P3," he said simply. Smirking at his brother, Wyatt walked over to the counter and placed two pieces of bread in the toaster. "I never got in until one," he said, looking over at his brother who was basically asleep with his face in his mug. "And I still have more energy than you," he said to himself. Not getting an answer out of Chris, Wyatt picked up a bagel and threw at his brother, smirking when it hit his little brother on the head.

"What?" Chris asked as he jumped up as the bagel hit his head, but Chris seemed to have forgotten he was sitting at the kitchen table when he jumped a mile as he fell to the floor, in a word, unceremoniously. "Wyatt!" Chris groaned as he glared up at his brother, "was there any need for that?" He asked as he gripped the table and pushed himself up. "I was awake!"

Wyatt nodded, "you were," he agreed through his laughter, "but that moment passed, little bro." He commented, "if you had lowered your head any lower you would have needed a snorkel," he pointed out, shaking his head as his toast popped up, and he was proud to say it wasn't burnt … this time. "So, do you think the Elders learned anything while they were looking at the prophecy, or do you think they were just wasting our time?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge to get some Cheez whiz.

"Wasting our time," Chris said simply as he got to his feet and walked over to his brother and rolled his eyes at the amount of Cheez whiz his brother was putting on his toast, "I know you have to put that much on there to get rid of the burnt taste, but please note that that is unhealthy." Chris shook his head as his brother glared at him, "and I thought you were the one going to Med. School!" He said in mock horror, "if I get a different doctor than you in the future, will you be mad, because frankly I don't trust you with my health."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "ha-ha, get your annoying ass to class!" He said as he watched Chris pick up his book bag and smirk at him, only to frown when someone walked into the kitchen.

"What about my ass?" Caleb asked, frowning as he looked between the two brothers, his eyes resting on Wyatt. "Wy, my man, if that was how you felt about me, all you had to do was say so, I don't care if you swing that way, dude!" Caleb declared, frowning when a stray bagel was sent his way. Ducking before the offending object hit him, he looked at Wyatt. "This wont ruin our friendship, I'll stand by you even if others wont," he said as he walked towards the Twice Blessed witch, patting his shoulder, the signature smirk lit up the half-manticore's face. "But I just don't think of you like that, I'm sorry."

Chris snorted, "well as amusing as this is, I have to get to class," he said simply. Shaking his head as Wyatt glared at Caleb, the half-manticore definitely had a certain sense of humour. "Bye!" He called as he closed the door behind him, covering his yawn with his hand.

"Bye!" Caleb called happily, frowning when he noticed Wyatt was glaring at him, "what?" He asked innocently as he took one of Wyatt's pieces of toast, "what's your problem?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Wyatt glared at him.

"Sometimes you are _really _lucky I consider you my friend," Wyatt said simply, "because please note, I could vanquish you with the wave of my hand," he pointed out, rolling his eyes as Caleb munched happily on _his _toast, unfazed by what Wyatt was saying to him. Wyatt had threatened him with that enough, it didn't bother him anymore. "And get your own food."

Caleb swallowed and nodded, "okay," he said as he stuffed the remainder of the toast in his mouth, washing it down with the rest of Wyatt's coffee, smirking as Wyatt's face contorted into one of mock rage. At least, Caleb _hoped _it was mock rage and not the real thing. "I can see you need some time to yourself to cool down," he commented, frowning as Emily walked through the door. "It's not you Wyatt, it's me!" He cried, trying not to burst out laughing as Emily paused in the doorway and frowned at him. "In the end I wasn't man enough for you, but I never thought you would hold that against me! It's not my fault, it's the genetics! I can't help it if I'm not a complete human!" Caleb let out a noise that sounded like it was half way between a laugh and a wail of pain. "I think we need some time apart, call me when you decide if I'm enough for you!" And with that, he shimmered out.

Emily frowned from her place at the door as she looked from Wyatt to the place where Caleb had just been standing. "Do I _want _to know what that was about?" She asked, seeing the annoyance of Wyatt's face she chuckled, "awe, come on, what's the matter? It's not over," she said, "he just said you two needed some time apart," she raised an eyebrow at Wyatt "My, my, my, the female population is going to be disappointed you swing that way," she teased as she headed into the kitchen.

Wyatt shook his head. "I'm going to kill that demon one of these days."

**Author's Note :** Well, it appears as though the "seventh" is making an appearance, or are they wrong? Maybe the person they think is the seventh really isn't the seventh, but you people don't think I'm that mean, do you? Sure, I make these characters' lives hell, but come on, am I _that _mean? Okay, okay, you all have a point, I might be that mean. But you will find the prophecy out this time, and not just the clips that the Source gave you. By the end of this story you will know the entire prophecy! Woohoo! However, the only way you'll find out though is if you continue reading. So, for that to happen you need a new chapter, don't you? You know the drill. **Please review.**


	2. Been Here Before?

**Disclaimer : **Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Okay, so please review after you read this. One little review from the readers is all I need and the author remains favourite. I've been busy writing this story, aha, I think I have up to **chapter four **done at the moment, but I have to get them done. I have midterms coming up meaning I have to study, so I thought I would write as much as I could while I could, that way I would still be able to update while exams are going on. I know, I'm great, lol.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x06 : Witch Hazel**

**Summary :** Hearing that the Source is building up his forces, the next generation rushes to make sense the prophecy, but why is the Source freaked out and acting irrationally? And what happens when a mysterious hazel eyed woman wanders into their life?

* * *

Chapter Two : Been Here Before?

Henry Jr orbed into his eldest cousins' apartment and rubbed his eyes as he reformed and yawned - loudly. "Henry, did you get any sleep last night?" Emily asked from where she was sitting on the counter, "because if you did, you look like hell." She said simply as she took a bite from her apple, smirking when Henry Jr sent her a withering glare.

"Morning to you too, sunshine," Wyatt commented when he seen the glare. Watching his only male cousin head over to the coffee pot, Wyatt frowned. "Seriously, are you okay?" He asked as Henry poured the coffee into a mug and took a big gulp out of it, causing Wyatt to scrunch up his face. Don't get him wrong, he loved coffee, but black coffee was just nasty.

Henry Jr nodded as he yawned again, "I'm fine," he said simply as he took another sip of his coffee. "I just had this _really _bad dream last night, and I couldn't get back to sleep afterward." Hoisting himself onto the counter, he looked between the two. "So, what are you two up to at this fine hour in the morning?" He said bitterly as he looked out of the window, only to glare when he seen that it was a nice day out.

"Someone's grumpy," Emily stated.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "well since we have no classes today I thought I would laze around and see if the Elders would actually deliver on their promise." He said simply, _"for once," _he added telepathically. Hearing the other two chuckle, Wyatt sighed, "so," he said as he walked over and patted Henry on the back. "What's the matter?" He asked, "What was the dream about?"

Henry Jr shrugged, "it was nothing," he said, brushing it off. "It was just this weird dream I had, it didn't mean anything." Seeing Emily and Wyatt's looks, Henry Jr sighed knowing they were not about to let this go. "Okay, fine! It was just this weird dream that the Source is building up his ranks I guess, I don't know why but I have this bad feeling that the Source is planning something again."

Emily winced, remembering what had happened the last time the Source had planned something - it hadn't turned out all that well. Taking a deep breath she controlled her thoughts and raised an eyebrow at Henry, "um, no offence sweetie, but when isn't the Source planning something?" She asked seriously, causing Wyatt to snort. "He wants us all dead, so he is _always _planning something!" She pointed out, "you know this silly little thing called our demise."

Wyatt nodded, "she has a point, but if you think there _is _something to it, I think you should trust your gut." He said truthfully, seeing Henry's raised eyebrow he shrugged, "hey Aunt Paige always used to get feelings and vibes like that when something bad was going to happen, and you are her son." Wyatt pointed out simply, "who am I to brush you off? I can help you look into it if you want."

Henry Jr nodded, "I don't have a shift today," he mused. "I'm game we can-"

"No," Emily interrupted as she glared back and forth between the two; seeing there looks, she shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "No," she repeated. "I am _not _allowing you two to go down to the Underworld to check this out, what if the Source is planning something?" She asked.

"Then we'll know, and then we can be prepared ahead of time."

"And you said the Source is _always _planning something!" Wyatt added.

"What about the Elders?" Emily asked, almost smiling when she saw their smiles drop. "They're supposed to be bringing the prophecy down today," she pointed out. "What are you going to do about that? They can't orb all over creation just to hand us some dusty, old scroll." She said as she let her smirk shine through, "I mean they could be here any moment," she said, a knowing smirk on her face.

The sentence was not even out of Emily's mouth when blue and white orbs fluttered into the room only to reveal Odin, Sandra and an Elder that they had never met. That wasn't what had the two men frowning, - well not completely - mostly, it was Emily. Stupid, stupid psychics. Always thinking they knew everything. It was rather annoying anyway, smug buggers. The other thing that had them frowning was the fact that Odin was there, Sandra they could trust to be honest, Odin? Not so much, and the fact that they didn't know the other Elders wasn't the greatest thing.

Henry Jr frowned, his not so good feeling was coming back.

Sandra nodded and smiled slightly as she bowed her head at them. "Hello," She greeted and the three half-witches nodded in reply. "We're sorry to keep you waiting," she said simply. Reaching into her robe she removed an old scroll and handed to it Wyatt, "we weren't able to make heads or tails with it." She frowned, "we were able to tell that it had to do with you, the last part just didn't make sense to us." She frowned, "we couldn't get anything out of it."

"Sandra!" Odin hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits as he looked at his female fellow traveller. didn't she realise she wasn't mean to admit their failure so bluntly? Their failure was sure to amuse the witches in the room, and more digs from the Warren line was _not _something he could deal with.

"Odin," Sandra said as she sent Odin a look, one that clearly said she was disappointed in him. That alone brought a smirk to Henry and Wyatt's face, while Emily let her laughter bubble over slightly, causing Odin and the other male Elder to give her a loon of annoyance. "We are Elders," she pointed out, "not all knowledgeable beings. We are not all knowing, and believing so I wrong." She pointed out, hiding her smirk while Odin huffed and crossed his arms. "It's arrogant," she said, calling him out. Not getting a response from them, she looked at the others and sighed. "Sorry about him, some Elders don't know their place," she said, winking at them.

"Sandra, we are not to interact with them!" Odin snapped, "We are not to interfere. You gave them the prophecy, so now we're leaving," he said as he looked to the other Elder for back up. If the other Elder was on Odin's side though, he did not show it.

Sandra rolled her eyes, "you may leave, but I'm staying." She said sternly.

Wyatt and Henry exchanged a quick look and then frowned when the saw Emily remove the prophecy from Wyatt's hand and gently opened it and sat on a stool and sighed as she read it over.

Henry Jr looked at Sandra and sighed, "So, you said the ending was the only thing you didn't understand," he pointed out as his eyes drifted to Emily. "What did you learn?" He asked, seeing Sandra sigh while the other Elders shifted uncomfortably, he frowned and shared another looked at Wyatt.

Seeing the grave look on Sandra's face, Wyatt frowned. "We're not going to like this, are we?" He asked, reading the looks on all of the Elders' faces. Something told him there was something that they were not saying - like always - but something told him that whatever it was, it was something they did not _want _to say. His glance flickering to the other Elders, he frowned and became disturbed by their looks. "Whatever it is, just say it."

Henry Jr chuckled at his cousin's bluntness and looked at the Elders. "But on a scale of one to ten," he said slowly, "how bad is this news?" He asked, frowning when he saw the Emily was not even listening to them anymore. She was too engrossed in the prophecy.

The third Elder sighed, "It's not the best of news." He said simply, "and perhaps it's not the most ideal in the present time, but we can't keep the prophecy from you much longer." he said simply. "You need to know what awaits you, and the other Elders and I deem it necessary under the circumstances," he said simply.

Odin snorted angrily.

"Just because you were sure you would be able to decipher the prophecy if you were given more time," Sandra said in her gentle, serene voice, but it was easy to hear the slight amount of annoyance in her voice. Meaning there was trouble in paradise. "That is _not _a good enough reason to keep them in the dark, Odin."

Rolling his eyes at the turn of topic, Wyatt frowned. "What makes this not ideal?" He asked his frown deepening as he looked between the three Elders impatiently. "What makes this so necessary all of a sudden?" He asked with annoyance.

The third Elder frowned, "it's difficult to explain."

"Well then try," Wyatt snapped.

The third Elder smiled slightly, "impatient ones," he commented as he looked to his colleagues, "aren't they?" He asked.

Odin nodded and an annoyed look graced his features. "It is the way of humans, Edmund," he said simply, frowning at Wyatt and Henry Jr.

"But they aren't humans, are they?" Edmund questioned as he looked at Henry Jr and Wyatt with gentle eyes. "At least, not completely," he corrected - referring to the fact that they were indeed part white lighter.

"I suppose."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "cut to the chase already," he said interrupting the little epiphany they seemed to have had. "You've kept us waiting long enough," he pointed out as he looked between the three of them. "Now, stop talking in riddles and tell us what you know."

"Wyatt…" Henry Jr said slowly, warning his cousin. Sure, Elders were _supposed _to be serene creatures and non-judgemental and all that crap, but not all Elders were. Sadly, Odin was one of them.

Wyatt sent Henry a look, "are you saying you don't agree?" Seeing Henry Jr close his mouth, only to open it again, Wyatt nodded. "Didn't think so," he said as she looked back to the Elders, determined to get their attention once more and turn the conversation back to the task at hand. "Now, what has made this so urgent?"

Before either Elder could answer the question though, Emily looked up from where she was reading the prophecy and looked between them. "Who is the witch born from a union of misdeed?" She asked, seeing their looks, she frowned. "I only ask because I don't know who it is," she said slowly, "the others were pretty simple to decipher."

Odin snorted once again and crossed his arms again angrily.

Wyatt frowned. "Who is she?" He pressed, seeing the hesitant looks on the Elders' faces.

Edmund sighed as he shared a look with his female colleague, "she is the seventh." He said simply.

Sensing their confusion and tension, Sandra sighed as she looked around the apartment. "Perhaps we should get comfortable," she suggested. "It appears as though this will be a long chat."

* * *

"Ho! Ho! Ho!…Merry Early Christmas Everyone!"

Prue rolled her eyes as she sat in the mall watching as a fat Santa waddled around the food court stopping every now and again to say hello to the children and walked from person to person handing out red and white candy canes to anyone that passed, young and old alike. Hearing the cheering that were coming from the people, all the wondrous noises filling the innocent ears of the unfortunate shoppers was effectively cheering everyone up. Leaving one bitter half-cupid to be annoyed by the sounds.

"Now, what has a pretty young thing like you so upset?"

Prue jumped as she heard a voice next to her, and whipping around she frowned when she saw an elderly woman, looking to be a few years older than her aunt Piper and she had aged, tan skin and ebony black hair that was contaminated by white patches near the roots. She looked friendly enough, but all of her years as a Halliwell had taught Prue that things weren't always what they seemed. And as sad as it was, this kind old lady could really be a demon in disguise. Sad, but true.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't see how it's any of your business." Prue said simply, starring at the woman with distrustful eyes. "But if you really need to know I'm not upset, I'm just frustrated."

The woman nodded in understanding as she leaned back and made herself more comfortable in her chair, indicating that she was going to be there a while, much to Prue's agony. "So, what has the young lady so upset?" Not getting an answer the older woman clicked her tongue and sighed, "what's his name?"

Prue's cheeks instantly flushed as she shook her head reverently as her dark brown locks flew into her face erratically as she denied what the woman was saying to her. "Guy?" She asked, "no, no, there's no guy." She said simply, rolling her eyes when the woman gave her a look that clearly said 'yeah right.' Okay so there was a guy, but Caleb was better than she thought. He had been proving to her that he wanted to be together, but she didn't know if she was ready for that. Caleb though, she sighed, he was good. She could feel her resolve crumbling by the minute.

"_Mmhmm_," the woman said as she shut her eyes, shaking her head. "Honey, I've seen the look on your face countless times, on many different women, and believe me when I say that they all deny it. Now, there is a guy making you this gloomy during the Christmas season of all times, then you need to re-evaluate whatever your relationship is with the man, and then decide on what's best for you. If he makes you this miserable, kick his ass and leave him."

Prue was momentarily shocked by the woman's bluntness, but when she regained her composure Prue too a deep breath. "No, that's not true, he doesn't make me miserable." She said, not really understanding why she felt this way, or why she was confiding in this woman of all people, but she was. "He actually makes me happy," she said simply, smiling at the thought of the half-manticore. Since the night in her apartment and she basically told him to fight for her, Caleb had done everything she had asked. He had even done things she hadn't asked for, and if she was honest he was being more romantic and persistent than the half-cupid had thought possible. He had shimmered her to Montreal so they could walk around the snow filled streets for the day, which had all been followed by a stroll through the old part of town where they had went to a small café and drank hot chocolate and ate the best deserts she had ever had. That being her closely guarded secret, she would never tell her aunt Piper that.

"Then why the long face, is the relationship not going well?"

Prue sighed, "the truth is, I don't know if there _is_ a relationship," she said sadly as she placed her chin in her palm and sighed. Looking over at the woman, Prue frowned when she saw her eyes burning with curiosity, but more than that Prue saw the genuine concern, not to mention with empathy she could feel it. "We had this night, and then I told him if he wanted me he would have to fight for me and-"

"And he hasn't been fighting for you," the woman finished.

"He has been," Prue said simply, raising an eyebrow at the woman, who was once again frowning. "It's just complicated. If we _were _to be a couple, it would make things weird. He's my cousins' friend - all of which are extremely protective - and he's one of their best friends. And if he was to hurt me it would make things -"

"Well honey," the woman interrupted. "It your expecting your man to hurt you, let me tell you that this is _not _one of the more sturdy relationships I've come across, even if it is only a _potential_," the woman said as she raised her hands and her index fingers as well as her middle fingers curved to make parentheses, effectively making quotation marks. "Relationship."

Prue let of a puff of breath, she didn't know this woman but she was really getting on her last nerve. And Prudence Charlotte Halliwell considered herself to be a patient woman, okay she didn't, but she could be if she wanted to! This woman though, her face fell into a scowl, she could drive a saint to drink. But even as the woman's words went through her mind, Prue remembered the promise that Caleb made to her. _Well, I__'__ll have you know, you were never Wyatt__'__s geeky baby cousin to me, and I promise I would never hurt you. _"He would never hurt me," Prue said simply, smiling once again.

"Well then, what are you moping around with an old lady like me for?" The woman asked, raising her eyebrow. "If you're that sure of someone, you go after them. Don't give them the chance to run away, take advice from me," she said placing a hand on Prue's shoulder. "Believe me when I say that if you let love go, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Prue exhaled and nodded, "okay," she said simply, "my name's Prue by the way," she said turning around to introduce herself to the woman, but she was already gone. "Hello?" She asked, not seeing the woman anywhere she frowned. "Now, where did you go?" She asked, shaking her head she got up and grabbed her purse. "I have to talk to Caleb."

Watching the young woman walk away, the old lady watched her from the shadows and smiled. "You'll be fine, Prue," she said simply, watching as Prue basically ran out of the mall. "This'll work out," she said as she shook her head. "Having to give a cupid's daughter love advice," she scoffed. "That's a new one," and with that she dematerialized into a pink heart leaving no trace of her ever being there.

* * *

Chris sighed as he partially paid attention to the lecture his professor was giving him. The last, Chris frowned, over two weeks now, if not longer had been a living hell. A few weeks ago he had received all the memories of the other time-line, only to wake up to be told that the Source had used his as a distraction so he could put forth his real plan - to cause them all pain.

Which he had thoroughly done. He had killed Kelsey. So in the past two weeks Chris had woken up with two sets of memories, lost one of his closest friends, attended her funeral, and went after the Source - which sadly, had not went according to plan. The Source was still out there, which was something he would fix, personally if need be. Apparently, he had always been skilled at killing demons and figuring out the impossible. Therefore, he would find a way to end the Source, he did not know how, but the Source would pay for what he had done.

However, Chris was no fool, he knew it was not going to happen today - or even in the immediate future, no matter how much they all wanted it to. It would take planning, like his mother and father had warned them, they could not act rashly on this. Therefore, in the meantime, Chris was _trying _to enjoy his life as much as he could by living on day at a time; after all, he had created this new future.

Well, helped to create anyway. He had his aunts and parents to thank for this new future, but they weren't aware of his other memories yet - and if he had his way, they never would. Nevertheless, they had helped, it was done to them that this new future was in existence and not the other hell, but more so Leo. Leo had been the one to kill Gideon, that back-stabbing, two-timing, son of a bitch that was an Elder. An Elder with a bizarre sense of right and wrong, and Gideon was his murderer.

It was an odd thing to remember, remembering dying - being murdered by someone you trusted, but still be alive at the same time. He hadn't died, but at the same time his conscience remembered dying, and it was ingrained into his very soul. And it was messing up his sleep dramatically.

But other than him and his family, this new future was also created because of Bianca. The woman he had met in the other timeline, the one that had stolen his heart and saved him from going down the same path as his brother. Sure, in the end she had betrayed him, but she really hadn't. What she had done had been done out of what she thought was right and her love for him.

She had believed Wyatt would have him killed otherwise, which Chris didn't doubt. He could vividly remember the hatred in Wyatt's blue eyes, and all the hatred had been pointed at him. For _betraying _his brother, and because of those memories, Chris hadn't done anything to anger his brother in the few weeks. Not a single trip to the Underworld alone.

It was back to the grind though. The other timeline hadn't happened. His mother was alive, his father was around, Wyatt wasn't evil, and everyone was fine. Making it so that Chris got everything he wanted - well, all except one. He and Bianca hadn't gotten there chance at a life together, but he couldn't dwell on that. Even if he were able to find her, there was a high possibility that she was different - not his Bianca. After all, people are shaped by their experiences in life, so he would rather let the Bianca he loved live on in the back of his mind, not find the real one and be disappointed. He would rather believe that he had saved her.

Hearing the professor snap at someone for making some comment, Chris was brought out of his thoughts as he sighed. He _hated _this course. He didn't even _need_ this course, but he had been required to attend some extra courses. And what had he chosen? History.

He shook his head, there was only so much more he could take on this topic. It was the witch trials. This topic had been hell purgatory during high school with all the single minded and incorrect accusations about witches, but this? This was purely hell, torment and fire included. Hearing the teacher ramble on, Chris groaned and struggled to keep his temper in check when someone asked if only women were witches.

_Do I look like I have ovaries?_ He thought bitterly as the teacher explained that it usually went to women, but history has supported the theory that there have been male witches, known as warlocks. He shook his head, that would be demons, he thought dryly. Who unlike other demons, have the ability to 'blink' away, not shimmer or flame. Didn't these people know anything about the world he lived in!? Why did they always base their facts on what they say in movies or read in books? Okay, in regard to some of the horrors, some people wrote half decent half truths. Like Bram Stoker, his Dracula wasn't far off, but vampires were far worst than he had described, he had given the lies that you told someone when the truth was to terrible or hard to grasp.

He sighed, he could teach this course better than his own teacher. How sad was that? Thankfully he was saved from more of the historically wrong information by a knock at the door.

The professor let out a frustrated sigh and moved his glaze from his students to the door, only to glare at it. "Come in!" He ordered causing several people to jump. They would hate to be whoever was knocking at the door, if anything Professor Macklin was _not _a calm man, and he _did not _tolerate lateness. So it was in this person's best interest not to be a student.

But low and behold, a young woman whose features were hidden by her chestnut hair walked up to Professor Macklin and handed him a pink slip of paper, a note from the Dean no doubt. If he weren't so fed up with the questions his fellow classmates had been asking, Chris would have felt sorry for the girl. But after someone making the accusation he should be a woman, Christopher was in a fowl mood.

"_Wow,_" Chris heard some guy in his class broadcast in his mind as he apparently sized up the new addition to the class. _"She's a total babe," _the 'voice' seemed to shout. But Chris wasn't even curious to look up and see what had caught the guy's attention, and he leaned back in his seat as he waited for time to pass. What he wouldn't do for some sleep right now.

While he was leaned back in his seat, waiting for the teacher with absolutely no knowledge on the current topic to continue, Chris sighed as he heard all the thoughts of the people surrounding him. All the guys were sizing her up, making vulgar comments in their minds, while the girls contemplated the chances of the new girl being after having plastic surgery. Was she really _that _attractive?

Hearing someone head closer to him, walking up the few steps to get to the isle beside him, Chris took a deep breath as he heard the guys once again make rude comments in their heads. _"Where the hell is she going?" _He heard a few think, which was then followed by, _"why the hell would she go sit by _him_? Halliwell is nice, but strange."_

Frowning when he heard that thought, Chris realised that the new girl was coming to sit by him, and what they mean by he was 'strange?' But his thoughts were soon interrupted by the new woman that had suddenly entered his life. "Is this seat taken?" The musical voice asked, causing Chris' eyes to snap open and stare at the new woman.

Looking at her, Chris could see what had gotten everyone's attention, she was beautiful. She had a well-toned body, not one of those bodies that most woman possessed - naturally thin - no, this one looked as if she actually worked out. How refreshing, a girl that wasn't terrified any activity would mess up their hair or cause them to lose a nail. Refreshing indeed.

But that wasn't what had caught Chris' eyes. She was a tall person, standing tall at least at about 5"7', with a oval-shaped face, long auburn hair with red tones of highlights filtering through hair, and it was easy to see they were natural. But more than that, a pair of wide chocolate brown eyes stared at him.

Then he was pulled into a flashback.

_Chris frowned as he sat in a room, and he could tell from other memories that it had been his room at the Stronghold, one thing was for sure though - he took the demon obsession to far. The surfaces were staked with books on time travel, demons, everything. It looked as if Magic School's library had been transported to his room. Not to mention several maps were pinned to his walls with markings and circles marked in different colours._

_Hearing himself sigh, Chris mentally wondered why the woman had surfaced this memory. "Bianca," he called as he heard his girlfriend in the bathroom, "What are you doing?" He asked from his place on the bed._

_Bianca rolled her eyes as she walked into the room with her raven hair pinned up, and she looked quite different with her auburn hair. "I'm dying my hair lighter," she said as if it were the most obvious thing as she held up a bottle of dye. "Your brother thinks I'm dead," she said simply. "Might as well change my appearance a little. Because if not I wont be able to leave the building, and that would suck. I don't do well when I'm caged in."_

_Chris smirked and nodded, but his mind was processing his memories. He remembered the four year old Bianca from the past, the one with deep, dark brown hair, the hair that this Bianca now held. "I like your brown hair," he murmured._

_Bianca smiled and twirled it around her finger, "I do too," She admitted as she met Chris' eyes. "But I need to look a little different, I need to separate myself from Wyatt's assassin," she said simply. "God knows Henry doesn't trust me as it is, no need for me to look like _that _girl."_

_Chris rolled his eyes, "he doesn't trust _you _and yet my brother sent the world to hell, and his oldest sister joined up and sold her soul right along with him."_

_Bianca rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah but don't tell him that." She ordered as she met his eyes, "I wont be the cause for a rift between you and Henry, or any of your family Chris," she said, and with that she closed the door._

_Thirty minutes later Bianca emerged, her dark brown auburn hair replaced for a warm, light brown with lighter tones going through it. "What do you think?" She asked._

_That was when it hit Chris, Bianca had dyed her hair to change her appearance- that was the only reason. In this timeline, she should still have her auburn hair, at least, in his mind - that was unless of course, she had changed her mind._

Coming out of the flashback and seeing her, Chris almost felt as though he would fall out of his chair because of shock. It couldn't be, could it? No, his mind quickly told him, but in his eyes it looked like her. But it couldn't be her, she couldn't be the woman that had haunted his dreams for two weeks. But his mind wasn't working at the moment, "Bianca?" He heard himself whisper, barely able to choke out the name as he starred into those warm brown eyes that seemed so familiar to him. But he was dreaming right? This was some sick joke that destiny had thrown his way. But his heart was fighting with him, it was her, either that or Bianca had a twin sister he had never met or heard mention of.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, a frown marring her features as they fell into a frown, causing Chris to frown in return, yet even though his mind told him it wasn't real, he wanted it to be. He wanted it to be her.

"Bianca?" He repeated, hopeful.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note : **There you go, another chapter. Wow, my sixth story, how this season is flying, huh? So, is it really Bianca, or does she actually have a twin sister? Aha, that would be amusing and funny, well to me at least. Or, maybe Chris' mind is playing tricks on him, any who, I know who it is. And the whole her dyeing her hair, I remember in Chris Crossed, little Bianca had dark brown hair, older Bianca had dark roots, and in the othershows that Marisol Nicolas is in, she has raven hair. I think the show was _24._So, this Bianca or the Bianca look alike, have dark brown hair. Consistency people! AHA! So, tell me what you think and **review. **I already know who the person is going to be, but give me your thoughts.


	3. I Met You Once Upon A Dream

**Disclaimer : **Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. So, this is actually working out, the whole studying and then writing! Wow, my plan worked! Aha, and I have several oneshots started. What one are you more interested in more - Piper centered one about being a single mother in the other timeline, a Wyatt and Chris one, one about Chris crossed, one about Prince charmed, one about Chris when he was dying, or one about Piper and Chris, or a Bianca and Chris one?

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Witch Hazel**

**Summary :** Hearing that the Source is building up his forces, the six must rush to make sense the prophecy and find out what is worrying the Source. Why is he freaked out and acting irrationally? And what happens when a mysterious hazel eyed woman wanders into their life?

* * *

Chapter Three : I Met You Once Upon A Dream

Emily frowned from where she was sat on the sofa, the prophecy securely in her hands as she held it. "So," she said slowly, trying to ignore how the scenarios were floating through her head. "This person born of sin," she said slowly, chalking it up to what it really was. 'Misdeed' sounded a little too nice for her, especially if this person was supposed to replace her friend, Kelsey. "She's the seventh?" She asked a stabbing pain in her heart as she blinked back the tears. Kelsey didn't need to die; it had been pointless. Okay, death _always _seemed pointless, but that was beside the point! The Source had killed Kelsey because he had thought she had been the seventh, but now the Elders had the nerve to orb down here and tell her that Kelsey hadn't been the seventh? That she had died for _nothing_.

Sandra nodded as she smiled sadly at Emily, "I know this must be difficult for you all to accept," she said as she looked from Emily, to the two cousins that were each sat on one of Emily's sides. "Accepting another person wont be easy, I know." She said, "but she is a part of the prophecy," seeing their eyes roll in unison, Sandra sighed. "To defeat the Source you will need her."

Emily crossed her arms and huffed, "fine! We find her, kill the Source and then at the end of the day we can all go our separate ways." She said as she nodded, ignoring the looks that Odin and Edmund were giving her. "Fine, easy enough."

Odin snorted and locked eyes with Emily, "easy enough?" He mocked, shaking his head. "There is nothing _easy _about it," he snapped, causing the three witches on the couch to look up and glare at him. "If it was easy then it wouldn't be such a big deal, there wouldn't have been a prophecy forewarning us about this battle if it would be easy!" He pointed out.

"Forewarning?" Emily snorted, "Like you warned us!"

"We-"

"I do not believe that is what she meant," Edmund spoke up as he sent a smile towards the three half-witches. "But I'm afraid that it wont be that easy," he said solemnly. "As I'm sure you are aware the last lines of the prophecy say _'A tightly bound band they shall make and if they prevail there will be peace in their wake.'_" He quoted.

Henry Jr nodded, "we have to be close." He said simply, looking up at the Elder with wide eyes. "We have to have a bond," he said, stating the obvious.

"Yes," Edmund confirmed with a nod.

Wyatt frowned, they had to find this woman and form a bond with her - meaning they would have to let her in. How would they know when they had met her though? Their family and their friends weren't exactly known for trusting easily, what if they met her and brushed her off? Sighing he looked at the three Elders, "a bond," he repeated. "Do you mean a bond like the Charmed Ones?" He questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Sandra sighed, "Yes something similar," she said as she nodded slowly - as if she was wondering it was the best way to explain it. "But unlike them you are not all related," she pointed out, "but despite that fact you are all close," she said looking at Emily. "You and Mr Johnson," she said, smiling. "It was no accident you two were brought into the Halliwell's lives," she admitted. "This was all preordained centuries ago, you were destined to meet them, to be friends. Because of that fact, you all have a bond, an unbreakable bond. The seventh will also fit into the fold, by the time the battle falls upon you - you will be ready, and the bond would be after being formed."

Henry Jr nodded as he looked over to the scroll Emily was still holding in her hands, "okay because I don't want to read all the mumbo jumbo written on that scroll," he said as he clasped his hands in front of him - ignoring how Odin's eyes had narrowed when he called the prophecy 'mumbo jumbo.' "What is the implication of the prophecy? What does it say?"

Edmund sighed. "It says that the seven of you will have to face an old evil," he said simply. "We believe that this is not only the Source, but the soul of the Source," he said, seeing their eyes widened he continued. "No one truly knows where the battle of good and evil started, many believe it was the beginning of time, but regardless of your beliefs the _original _Source was the ruler back then." He sighed, "no one knows what happened to him, but somehow his soul, _his powers_, didn't die. Whenever a new Source is crowned, the original Source's soul goes into that person's body."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "like when Cole was infected by the Source, it wasn't him in control, and it was the Source's soul?" He asked, remembering the story he had heard multiple times and read in the Book of Shadows.

Sandra sighed, "None of us know the true nature of the soul of the Source, but in simple terms that is what happens. The Source infects your body and twists it around and turns you into something ugly," she rubbed her temples. "Often though, characteristics of the host's body remain even during the infection. If the host is strong enough."

"That was why Cole couldn't let Aunt Phoebe go," Henry Jr said, "a part of him was still in there, still loved her, despite the fact that the Source's soul was running the show at the time?" The three Elders nodded.

"Yes," Edmund said, looking to Sandra for confirmation, seeing her nod he continued. "This up and coming battle, you wont only be destroying the Source himself, but the very soul of the Source."

Finally finding her voice, Emily frowned. "But I thought there always had to be a Source?" She asked looking at the Elder's face. "I mean, the whole balance and that, doesn't there have to be a Source to keep that balance?" She questioned, "If we destroy the soul, there wont be a new Source."

Sandra nodded, "true, but whether is a source or not, there will always be evil." She pointed out, "the levels of evil vary, but essentially it will always be there. With the Source gone, it wont tip the balance because there will be more evil to takes its place," she said simply as if it were normal - expected.

Henry Jr sighed, "So we trade one evil for another?" He asked, looking at the Elders he frowned, "well that _really _sucks." It was true; they were basically trading the Source, getting rid of him only to have a new bad guy enter their life. That sucked, that really sucked.

"That may be so," Odin said, his voice indicating that he really didn't care what they thought. Which he probably didn't, to him he probably didn't care what happened along the way- he was all about the results. "But this is to be done, it was predestined."

"I'm really beginning to hate that word," Henry Jr muttered. Everything was predestined, it was preordained centuries ago, it was all meant to be; blah, blah, blah. It was really getting on his nerves, it was almost to the point that he didn't know if he was making his own decisions or if they were simply things he was 'destined' to do. It was ridiculous. Sighing he looked up at the Elders, "Why is it _always _our family, our friends?"

Odin snorted, "Don't be so full of yourself," he said as he narrowed his eyes. "It is not _always _about you, the world does _not _centre around the Warren line and its associates, and don't make the mistake that it does. There are many more prophecies, everyone has a destiny. Yours just seem to be-"

"The most demanding and hard," Wyatt supplied. He didn't know how many more of these prophecies he could handle, not in one lifetime. He was the Twice-Blessed, he was the heir to Camelot and Excalibur, and now this? Wasn't it time for them to toss some destines and prophecies someone else's way?

"That is a matter of opinion."

"Of course it is."

Emily sighed and looked out the window and refused to look at the Elders as she asked her next question. "If this new person is supposed to be the seventh," she said slowly, "then why did the Source kill Kelsey?"

"Basically we believe that the Source believed that Kelsey was the seventh, which was why he killed her." Edmund replied. "We think that's why the Source targeted her in the first place. He knew killing a member of the Warren line was out of the question, he would have you after him, not to mention the Charmed Ones. Nevertheless, by killing Miss Vincent he got rid of the threat and instead of gaining an enemy, he thought he had destroyed one. While she was your friend, and because of that a threat to him, the only reasons he truly killed her was to end the prophecy and to-" the Elder stopped.

"And to…?" Emily trailed off.

"To cause you pain."

Emily snorted and shook her head as she got to her feet and headed over to the window, "well he certainly delivered on that little detail." She huffed and shook her head again, "does he know that Kelsey isn't - _wasn't _- the seventh now?"

Sandra shrugged, "we are not certain, but we believe so, yes. That is one of the reasons we deem this necessary," she said. "We have to push up the table, because once the Source learns that Miss Vincent he will hunt down the true seventh and then he will either try and gain himself an ally, and if that doesn't work, he'll kill her."

"Well, that's great," Wyatt muttered.

Henry Jr sighed, "but there is something else, isn't there?" He asked, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. There was something the Elders wasn't telling them, and if they ever wanted their faith restored in the Elders, they had to be honest. "There is another reason that you have to tell us all of this, something else is going on." Seeing the Elders shift, Henry Jr rolled his eyes. "Come on, I can see it in your eyes."

Sandra sighed, "We believe the Source is gathering some of his troops to make a strike, and we believe that this is because he has learned the identity of the seventh. If anything, the Source has proven he isn't imprudent, he would never launch an attack in daylight unless he had reason to."

"Sandra," Odin warned.

"They deserve to know!"

Henry Jr sighed as his nightmare came back to him, "knew it," he muttered to himself. He had known the Source was up to something, well not really, but he had had a feeling. He was back, after giving them a few weeks alone, the Source was ready to strike again. That wasn't as comforting as he would have thought; there was no doubt in his mind that the Source had been planning something since the last time they had met.

Emily frowned, "but if he's building up his forces that means we have to meet her soon,"

The Elders nodded, "what happened to Miss Vincent was unfortunate," Odin agreed. "But this woman is destined to be the seventh; you are meant to be her friend. And with Kelsey gone, you are down one friend, are you not?"

Seeing the other Elders nod in agreement, Emily shook her head and began trembling violently. "_Stop it! _You cannot orb down here and tell us we have to find this girl and become her _friend. _We lost _our friend_. A _few weeks _ago, and you have the nerve to orb down here off your high perch and tell us to hunt this girl down?" She hissed, advancing on the Elders. "Where do you draw the line?"

"Emily," Wyatt said as he got up and blocked her path from the Elders, trying to catch her eyes. "We're not accepting this, but if the Source is after this girl, we have to help her, if only for that fact. We cannot let what happened to Kelsey happen to her, not because of this prophecy. I don't need her blood on my hands too."

Emily ignored her best friend and glared at the Elders as he watery eyes glared at them all. "You want her to be protected; you want to stop the Source from killing her? Fine! Great, go ahead. But do it yourselves, you cannot choose who we become friends with! You can't _replace _friends! You can't force us to do this, I _wont _do it!"

"We're not telling you to replace Kelsey," Edmund protested sending Odin a look. Standing to his full height and starring Emily down. "Not in your hearts at least, we are simply telling you that this girl, she is destined to befriend you. You are meant to bring the Source down - together. We cannot change destiny, she will fit into your group, perfectly," he assured. "It was meant to be that way, and you cannot change your destiny either…" Edmund said forcefully.

"But we can fight it!"

"… Which is why you must find her, only you can give her the highest protection until you are all ready to face the Source? The prophecy cannot be completed until such a time. Until you meet her, until you form that bond, you are not only putting her at risk, you are putting yourselves at risk."

"What do you mean?" Henry Jr asked.

"Until that bond exists, you will not have the power to defeat the Source," Odin said simply. "Until that bond exists, you wont be able to fend him off if he chooses to attack, and he knows this. He is aware that there must be a bond, without it, you will be putting yourselves at risk. There is no back-up seventh if one of you are killed."

Emily rolled her eyes, "well we have lives to live!" She hissed hotly. "We are not your pawns in some chess game between good and evil! We have lives; you cannot force this on us. When the time comes, we _will _take care of the Source, I swear to that. You cannot orb in and tell us we have to hunt some woman down and become her friend, not like this. If she truly is the seventh, we would have met her anyway. Meaning we will meet her on our own time."

"Not if the Source kills her first, or do I have to remind you about how Cole Turner made it so Paige never met her sisters in another timeline, the world went to hell."

Henry Jr sighed, trying to keep the peace. "This is between us," he said simply, "can we keep the prophecy here and review it?" He asked.

Sandra nodded, "yes."

"Sandra!" Odin began again.

Sandra rolled her eyes, "oh hush, the Source already knows its contents, what's the harm in leaving it here? The worst that could happen is that evil gets it, which it already does," she told him. Looking at Henry Jr, she nodded. "You may keep it, and if you request further information, go to the Hall of Prophecies, there may be something there to help you."

"Sandra, only an Elder or a white lighter may enter there!"

"And Wyatt and Henry are part white lighter, as are Henry's siblings," she smiled, "and young Christopher is part Elder."

Odin growled, "half-breeds." He muttered before he dissolved into blue and white orbs.

Sandra shook her head and smiled at the three witches in the room. "Ignore him," she said simply, "I do," she stated as she let out a shrug. "I know this is difficult, but she and you are in danger, I know the timing is terrible, but remember we Elders were once humans. We know what it is like to lose someone, and can you say you would be ready even if you have more time?"

Neither of them had an answer - they would never be ready to _replace _Kelsey.

Edmund nodded, "and if the Source triumphs, it will be hell on earth." He sighed, "It isn't pretty," he sighed and shook his head. "Chris knows it," He muttered, he had wished the younger Halliwell brother had been home, at least that way they would have had someone that knew what could happen. No one in the room heard him though; he spoke so low no one could hear him.

"What was that?" Wyatt asked, his eyes narrowing at the Elders. He knew they were keeping something to themselves, hell it was almost as if _everyone _was keeping something nowadays. It was getting to be difficult to deal with - they couldn't keep secrets from each other. That was how problems started.

"Nothing."

The two remaining Elders then orbed out.

Henry Jr sighed and looked to the two older witches, "So, where is this Hall of Prophecies?" He asked, the other two only shrugged. Leave it to the Elders to tell them where to go, but not where the place was located.

* * *

Chris blinked at the woman in front of him, his heart wanted it to be her, but on some level he knew it wasn't. or at least on some level he didn't think it could be, it wasn't possible, was it? "Bianca?" He whispered again, barely able to get the name out of his mouth. Then a small voice in the back of his head showed up and told him this couldn't be her, she wasn't his Bianca. His Bianca didn't exist in this time, not the one he loved.

"Excuse me?" The woman repeated as she climbed into the seat beside Chris, frowning at him she looked at him curiously and in concern. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking into Chris' eyes as he stared at her blankly.

Starring at her, Chris slowly watched as the world around him shifted and the woman in front of him, her body shifted slightly, to the point she still _resembled _Bianca, but it wasn't her. Upon inspection her face wasn't as long, and hers was more round. Seeing that she wanted an answer, Chris nodded, "yeah sorry I'm fine," he assured. Seeing her disbelieving look, he nodded. "Don't worry," he brushed off, "I just zoned out for a minute," he looked back at her. "You just look a lot like … an old friend of mine," Chris said simply, smiling when the woman smiled at him.

"It's okay," the woman assured, "I just have one of those faces." She said simply. Looking to the head of the room as the professor left, she turned to look at Chris and smiled at him. "Hazel Masters," she introduced, holding her hand out for Chris to shake it.

Chris smiled at her and gripped her hand. "Chris Halliwell," he greeted, shaking his head to clear his thoughts as Bianca popped into his mind. This was Hazel in front of him. Not Bianca. He didn't know Bianca, at least not in this time. _Not yet_, a voice in his head rang. "So, you're new here?" He asked.

Hazel nodded, "yeah." She said simply, "sometimes you just need a change of scenery." Seeing a group of people consisting of two guys and three girls, Hazel's face instantly contorted into a frown. _Just great, _she thought bitterly_._She hated when this happened, whenever you moved somewhere new, people always had questions. When would people learn to mind their own business?_ Let the interrogation begin._

"Hi!" One of the womnn said happily - maybe a little too happily. She was perky, to perky and from the look of her you could tell she was wearing to much make-up, not to mention her blonde hair was a dye job. No doubt about it. _Great, another blonde bimbo, _Hazel thought sourly, causing Chris to cough to cover his laugh.

Chris knew it was wrong to look into her mind, after all it was eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it. Hazel's thoughts were to amusing, she was a good judge of character, not to mention she had pegged the blonde to a T. Ursula Townsend _was _a blonde bimbo, the only reason she had gotten to University was money, but she was a nice girl. Not the brightest, but she was nice. The only problem was that she was to nosey for her own good.

"Hi," Hazel replied out of politeness, she even managed a smile. It was a fake smile, Chris could tell by the look on her face, he had been using that very smile over the past weeks when he was with his father. He smiled, but he never meant it. There were to many bad memories for that to happen. Sadly he seemed to be the only one that noted that Hazel's smile was fake.

Ursula smiled and didn't pick up the fakeness of Hazel's smile, instead she noticed the pendant Hazel was wearing, "wow," she said as she leaned forward and her hand went to Hazel's neck so she could inspect the necklace closer. "Oh, I like it," she said simply as she leaned back. "Where'd you get it?"

Hazel shrugged, "I've always had it."

One of the guys sniggered, "really?" He snorted, "what were you trying to freak your parents out with all of that devil stuff?" He asked, laughing at his own joke at which the others joined in on, all except Chris and Hazel. "Isn't is supposed to mean you're a Satanists if you where a pentagram?" He asked simply, causing Chris and Hazel to roll their eyes. Apparently he hadn't been paying attention to class, either that or the teacher was even worst at teaching the course than Chris had previously thought.

"No," Chris said stiffly, his voice hitting close to a growl. "Satanists are usually associated with a pentagram with _two _points," he said simply. Seeing their confused looks, he continued. "An upside down pentagram." His voice conveying nothing but annoyance, but he couldn't help it. These people knew nothing of the world that _he _lived in - either one of them.

Hazel nodded, "a pentagram can actually mean different things." She said bitterly, a tone of annoyance also seeping into her voice. "Sometimes the five elements rest in a place, and if you were to connect them they would form a pentagram - indicating the battleground of good and evil."

_Yeah, that's my ancestral home. _Chris thought simply.

Hazel continued, "also back in the medieval times people often wore pentagrams because they believed it would protect them against witches and demons," seeing the looks she was getting, Hazel chuckled nervously and rolled her eyes. "If you believe that sort of thing," she said as she began twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers as the teacher came back into the room and ordered for everyone to get back to their seats; leaving Chris alone with Hazel.

Chris frowned as he looked at Hazel, something told him that she was hiding something, and a part of him wanted to know what that something was. He didn't know why he was so interested, maybe it was simply because she resembled Bianca, but this mysterious stranger had his attention. There was something she was hiding, he knew it.

* * *

"You can do this," Prue said so herself as she looked at the door to Caleb's apartment as she paced back and forth up the hallways. She wanted to so badly to knock on his door right now, so much it was almost pathetic. Scratch that, it _was _pathetic. There the door was, right in front of her, and he was behind it somewhere - unless he had classes, but he didn't. she knew that. She _shouldn__'__t _know that, but she had peeked at his schedule last time when he had been in his apartment. "You can do this, you can do this," she repeated taking a deep breath.

It didn't help her nerves so much. She wanted to see him, but she knew that she shouldn't. Who knew that one conversation with an elderly woman would open her eyes? She didn't want Caleb to fight for her anymore, because in letting him fight for her - she wasn't being with him. At least, not the way she wanted to and that surprised her. There had been a time not to long ago she had been avoiding him. Now though she couldn't wait to be in his company, odd but it was how it felt. Prue sighed, and it was the Halliwell way of life. Of course, there were times she would not mind if it weren't as drama-filled.

She knew this would confuse him, after a week of telling him she wasn't ready, that she needed to be sure that he was serious about this - it was here falling off the wagon and wanting more, not Caleb. The half-manticore seemed to be happy with where they were, just casually dating and slowly moving ahead into what could be a potential relationship. Prue groaned, but now she knew that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Caleb; she wanted to be with Caleb.

"I blame my parents," she muttered as she began pacing back and forth faster and faster in the little hallway. It was true; she blamed her parents for her current state. Their love had been forbidden - at least it would have been if the Elders had sent her father down to her mother - but it was their fault for the way she had turned out. A part cupid and someone that was part demon, somehow that didn't seem to work out well in her mind. At that moment though she didn't care, she really didn't. It didn't change her mind, but the fact that her mother was a hopeless romantic and her father was part cupid - that was sure to make her be one of those love-obsessed people.

The thing was, after a few hours of walking aimlessly around the city Prue was sad to admit that the only thing she had been thinking about was Caleb. His face that had been the only thing in her mind. The dimples that rested on his cheeks, his beautiful brown eyes, her raven hair, she smirked, his well toned body - it had gotten to the point she had tried to stop thinking. It was sure to drive her insane.

That was why she was here, she was following the woman's advice and as a result, she was pacing outside his apartment door with only one sure think in her mind. She _needed _to talk to Caleb, she needed to tell him what she thought and how she was feeling. Now that she had had that conversation with that woman, it was impossible for her to keep her feelings to herself. She couldn't hold them back anymore. Therefore, before the rational part of her mind could kick in, she had followed her heart and had driven to Caleb's apartment with the thought of telling Caleb on her mind. The only thought on her mind.

Prue was intending on telling him, but now that she was standing outside his door, she had to rethink what she was doing. They had agreed _one week ago _that they would take things slow, but now she suddenly wanted things to be official. She did not know how Caleb would respond to that, Prue knew she would be risking their friendship and that was the last thing she wanted to lose. Their friendship had wavered enough recently. At the same time ago, she could not fight her heart. It was the one thing her father had taught her growing up, he had told Prue her whole life if there was something she wanted, that she loved, she had to go for it. That was what she _wanted _to do.

There was also the chance that maybe Caleb wasn't ready to move to that step, maybe he didn't feel the same way. If she knocked on that door, then she had to go through with her plans - but was she ready? Were _they _ready?

Taking a deep breath she walked over to the door and opened it, not even bothering to knock before she entered the apartment. Smiling she looked around at the apartment and she had to admit, his apartment wasn't like the apartments she had seen other guys have. Caleb's? Prue shrugged at the atmosphere she felt instantly, but she knew she liked it. It felt like she could easily feel at home - anyone would be able to. More importantly, she liked that feeling.

Realising her thoughts, she groaned. She should not be having those thoughts, not right now. She didn't know how this was going to go, she -

Prue jumped back when Caleb suddenly jumped out in front of her with a spatula in his hand while he stood in defensive mode. And while that was amusing, that wasn't what had caught her attention. It was the fact that Caleb was only wearing a pair of track pants that had her attention - his chest was bare and she instantly felt her cheeks flush. She didn't care though, all she could do was smile at the sight of him in front of her. Caleb Johnson had a confused expression on his face and had the spatula raised up - looking like he had intended on hitting her with it. "Hey, Caleb." She greeted simply, a small smile on her face as she felt her voice go up a few octaves.

"Oh," Caleb said simply as he lowered the spatula, "it's only you," he commented as he frowned. "I heard and noise and I …." he trailed off and looked at Prue with an expression that appeared to somewhat amused, but he also looked sheepish. And that made Prue's heart melt, causing her to mentally curse. This was what happened when she was with him for _two _minutes for heaven's sakes! How was she supposed to function around him?

Despite her thoughts, Prue kinked an eyebrow and looked at Caleb in amusement. "You heard a noise, and to defend yourself," she said slowly, eyeing the spatula. "You were going to attack me with a _spatula_?" She asked simply, a smug grin on her face as Caleb rolled his eyes.

Caleb laughed and shook his head as he looked down and his weapon of choice. "Probably not the best weapon," he agreed before he looked up at Prue and glared at her playfully. "But hey, you scared the hell out of me and I was in the kitchen cooking eggs!" He said simply, "I took the first thing I saw," he defended.

Prue couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face, "it was definitely not the best weapon of opportunity," she said. "A paper clip would have been better," she said, smirking when Caleb looked at her with raised eyebrows. "At least then you can actually stab the person." She couldn't help but smirk, he was so cute when he was annoyed.

Caleb shrugged, "sorry, but I don't cook with paper clips," he said simply. "And it's not like I carry one around with me waiting for someone to sneak in my house," he pointed out before frowning. "And I didn't hear you knock," he said, seeing Prue's sheepish look, Caleb shook his head. "You didn't knock," he stated. "Didn't your mother even teach you your manners?" He asked, then he paused. "Wait, why are you here?"

Prue didn't hear his question, she was to busy looking at him - well admiring might be more accurate. Caleb was the type of guy who didn't need to act all tough, hell he probably didn't need his great personality, he was hot! It was just always so natural for him to look good. A few months ago she had been complaining about how most guys didn't have to put in an effort to look good, but now she wasn't complaining. As of right now, it was one of the qualities she loved about him.

"Prue?"

Prue blinked, "huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Um," she said, shrugging as she looked at Caleb who was smirking at her. "I guess I just wanted to…uh…I actually wanted to …" she trailed off and frowned as Caleb chuckled at her. "I … really don't know what I'm doing here." She said as she chuckled at herself, but her mind was yelling at her, calling her a liar. She knew why she was here, but she couldn't go through with it. But the way Caleb was looking at her, that decision was crumbling and she didn't know that if it kept crumbling at this rate if she would be able to resist telling him what she had really come here to do.

"Interesting…" Caleb said simply, nodding thoughtfully. "Well since you're here lets go into the kitchen and I'll get you some food, too." He said simply, not caring if she was here anymore. Actually, he had never really cared that she had shown up, she had just scared the hell out of him.

Prue nodded and followed him, but her throat noticeably tightened and she took a deep breath as she hoisted herself up onto his counter. She didn't know if she should go through with this, but she would. The deed was done, she was already here. There was no turning back now. Their whole relationship was about to change with her declaration, but whether it would be for the better or for the worse, she didn't know. There was one thing she did know, though: she would do something incredibly stupid if she wasn't careful.

"So Prue," Caleb said slowly as he stuffed some eggs into his mouth and offered her a fork so she could eat from his plate. "What's bothering you?" He asked, looking into her eyes, he rolled his own when he sae her look of surprise. "Come on, I know you better than that," he said with breath taking honesty. "What's up?"

Prue took a deep breath, but her heart still continued to pound furiously in her chest. "I missed you, Caleb," she said quietly.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "I saw you yesterday," he pointed out.

"Yeah…" she said slowly.

"Prue, what is it?"

Prue took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face, "nothing," she said, shrugging as she said so. She wasn't ready to go there, they weren't. Or maybe they were, but she had to evaluate things a bit more before they went that far. "So," she said as she stuffed some eggs into her mouth, "what's with the lack of TV in the room?" She asked, looking to the nineteen inch television that was at the end of the counter, one that was _always _on when Caleb was in the kitchen. Seeing his look, she frowned. "It's _always _on."

"You got a point there," Caleb agreed and grabbed the remote from the counter to flip through the channels. Smirking, he knew just the way to annoy Prue, and it wasn't long until he found the channel he was looking for. A basketball game playing and he leaned against the counter, standing beside Prue and began to watch the game with a sigh of content.

Prue, however, remained unnaturally stiff on the counter, and Caleb couldn't help but grin as he looked at her. "Something wrong?" He asked innocently as Prue watched the screen, apparent aversion on her face. couldn't help but notice and feel stirrings of unease.

Nose scrunched and brows furrowed, Prue conveyed her distaste for his pick effectively. She hated this sport, yet it was Caleb's favourite. Of all things, he _had _to put this on? Of all the things! "Do we really have to watch _this_?" she whined.

Caleb sighed, "I don't know," he said slowly, "it is my house, so my rules," he pointed out smugly. "Not to mention that there is nothing better on, and we have nothing else to do."

"I know this is your place, but I didn't expect you to put _this _on!"

"You didn't?"

Prue sighed as she shot him a look. "Okay, maybe it crossed my mind, but I thought basketball season was over by now

Caleb frowned, "but you always went to the games during high school," he pointed out. "I thought you liked it, I mean you always went to watch the guys play."

Prue smirked, it was her turn to tease Caleb. "Of course I watched the _guys._ Just not what the guys happened to be doing or something stupid like the score."

Caleb smirked and turned around and held himself up with his arms, one on each side of Prue as he stood in front of her. "Well, well, well," he began slowly. "There is nothing else to do," he said as he placed his lips by her ears, smirking when he felt her tense. "Unless you have an idea, of course."

Prue smirked and leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "maybe I do." She said suggestively.

Hearing the phone ring, Caleb frowned and reluctantly pulled away and frowned when the caller ID said 'Wyatt.' Shaking his head he looked at Prue, "your family has the worst timing _ever!_"

Prue nodded in agreement, as Caleb picked up the phone.

"Yeah Wy?" He asked, causing Prue to frown when it went silent for a while, but more importantly, she was burning with curiosity. "Yeah, I'll be there soon." He promised, smirking at Prue he nodded. "Yeah, I'll hunt Prue down for you." He said as he hung up. "Come on, we got to go, apparently your cousins had some visitors today," he said raising his eyebrows.

Prue looked at the date and then back to Caleb. "The Elders?" She guessed.

Caleb nodded and took her hand, "yeah come on," he said, smiling at her he gave her a peck on the lips quickly. Seeing the shocker expression on her face, he shrugged. "Come on, we don't want Wyatt to kill us. And Prue," he said looking into her eyes. "We'll talk later," he said simply.

Prue frowned, "about _what_?"

"Whatever the real reason you came over here was." And he then shimmered the two of them out. There was no need to talk about it now, it would be best if Prue had all of her thoughts in order. That had to happen before she and Caleb understood where they stood and that had to happen before they announced it to the world. Or at least before they announced it to the Warren line.

**Author's Note : **There we go, chapter three. Things are cruising. So, what did you think? Caleb is smart, lol. So, do we want Prue and Caleb together, just out of curiousity. Let me know when you think I've made them tease each other enough. So, Hazel, who is she? Mwhahaha! You shall see, and don't worry all of you Bianca fans, she will be here sooner or later. Please understand though, in actual shows not everything happen BAM BAM BAM BAM! So, please be patient. She will be in here, because I actually like her character. Sure, she was a bit of a bitch in the show, but it's a new timeline, that could be different! So, she will be in here, in - okay I know what episode, but I don't want to say because it will ruin it. She will be here, so be patient. And this _is my _fic. So, **please review.**


	4. Clueless Lovers

**Disclaimer **Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hell hounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! Also, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note :** Well here is the fourth chapter, and I have to say I was surprised when I went back to look at the reviews. A lot of you actually thought it was Bianca, and I have to say the thought crossed my mind, but she wont be here yet. I have a plan for her! I swear, she will be in here. She will appear when you least expect it, and she's going to bring drama! I just don't want her to show up out of the blue; well I do, but I want it to be at a time where she'll bring drama. Got to at least give her a good story line. She saved Chris' life, she deserves at least that! And people will slowly start finding out about the other time line in the next few episodes. Mwhahaha!

And someone said I don't use the rest of the generation as much as Chris, Henry Jr, Prue and Wyatt; but as I stated in the second story they are the main characters. So, they will be in there more than the others, but don't worry. Some stories are coming up where they will play a bigger part. I promise they will, but for the most part it will be the four I listed. Hence why in the opening credits they're under "starring" and the others are under "with."

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if, you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Witch Hazel**

**Summary :** Hearing that the Source is building up his forces, the next generation rushes to make sense the prophecy, but why is the Source freaked out and acting irrationally? And what happens when a mysterious hazel eyed woman wanders into their life?

* * *

Chapter Four : Clueless Lovers

Appearing out of the blue and white orbs, Emily frowned at Henry Jr. "This is the Hall of Prophecies?" She asked simply as she looked around at the room. When she had heard of the 'Hall or Prophecies' a place that held all the prophecies of the world, she had been expecting an enormous room covered in dust with prophecies thrown over every surface. If those had been her thoughts, however, it appeared as though she had been wrong.

Henry Jr nodded as he looked around at the room. It was large with high ceilings and it was clean. He did not mean that it was organized chaos either it was honestly clean. There were bookshelves lining all of the walls all containing well-organised scrolls. "I guess so," he said lightly was he walked around the room as he took in the dark marble floors that looked green when light fluttered over it. "Not what I was expecting," he commented as he stopped at a table and looked at the countless books that were stacked in piles. He smirked as he looked at Emily, "Chris would have a field day."

Emily nodded at that thought as she looked around the room, "oh yeah," she agreed as she watched as the light from the candles danced across the walls. "So, any idea where we're supposed to start?" She asked as she sat in one of the large leather chairs and looked at Henry. "I mean, this place is _huge_," she pointed out.

It was double the size of magic school's library for heaven's sakes and that took forever to search!

Suddenly Henry frowned. "Well, if this is where they keep the prophecies, then when people come looking for them it would take them forever to find the one they were looking for." He mused as he began walking around.

"That would be my point," Emily said simply as she frowned at Henry Jr, only to roll her eyes when he sent her a look. "Hey don't get mad at me, I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

"Complaining wont make the time pass any quicker," Henry Jr snapped sharply as he sent Emily a withering glare. "My point is that if they would want to find it there _has _to be some sort of organizational system to this place."

"Oh," Emily said slowly as she got to her feet. Glancing around she nodded, "you have a point there," she admitted as she walked over to the bookcases. And began reading the titles. "Well, okay then, what are we looking for then?" She looked at Henry Jr, "what would we be referred to in this prophecy? I mean, there were the ultimate powers, the charmed ones, the triad," she listed. "So what would we be?"

Henry Jr took calculated, hesitant steps as he walked around. "What about 'the seven'?" He asked as he looked at Emily who shrugged in response, "that's what everyone refers to us as, so I guess that would be a good place to start."

Emily nodded, "okay then," she replied as she ran her fingers across the titles that were on the shelves that reminder her of how a library was organized. Where they have little stickers on the shelf that say E-G or something, so you know what titles to look for there. "Okay, over here is where the 'S' begin." She said as she watched Henry stalk ahead of her and skim along the titles up there. "What are you doing?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips as she sent the younger witch a look. She trusted Henry, she really did, but now was not the time for him to look for prophecies that say who the next winner or the Super Bowl would be.

Henry Jr rolled his eyes and sent Emily an annoyed look. "Well assuming that the prophecy isn't about us, I thought I would check to see if there was anything here about the Source." He said simply, "after all, the prophecy is just as much about him as it is about us." He shook his head, "I thought you were supposed to be able to see the future," he said as he looked at Emily, a smile on his face. "Why don't you check for yourself?

Emily took a deep breath and refused to take the bait. "Ah-ha," she deadpanned. "Fine, you look for some on the Source and I'll look for stuff on us." She shuddered, "how weird is it that people have written about all of this stuff that we're supposed to do, and we don't even know the half of it?"

Henry Jr shrugged, "pretty weird I guess," he admitted. "But Em," he said as he met her eyes, "weird is just our life," he pointed out as he went back to looking at the prophecies.

Emily nodded. "Don't I know it."

* * *

Wyatt frowned as he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. The Elders had actually delivered on their promise, a part of him was actually impressed, it was not everyday you could say the Elders were reliable. "There's a first time for everything," he muttered as he took the carton of orange juice out of the fridge and poured into a glass.

"Wyatt?"

Hearing his cousin Prue, Wyatt sighed and walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Prue and Caleb, "about time you two got here," he said simply.

Prue rolled her eyes, "hey well you're lucky I came at all," she said as she glared at him. "You called at the wrong moment," she sighed, "couldn't the call have waited a minute or two?" She asked.

Beside her Caleb was fighting to keep the smile off his face.

Wyatt frowned at her, "no." He said simply as he walked over to pick up the prophecy, "Henry and Emily are gone to check out the Hall or Prophecies," Wyatt pointed out, but seeing Prue's confused expression he shook his head. "Don't ask I didn't know it existed either."

Prue sighed, "Okay, and where's Chris?"

"Classes all morning."

Prue frowned, "let me guess, that means you and me got stuck with the prophecy?" She guessed, Wyatt nodded. "Great!" She said her voice drenched in sarcasm. "I could definitely think of better things to do on my Friday," she said simply as she looked at Caleb. "I guess that movie has to wait."

Caleb shook his head and looked at Prue while he crossed his arms. "No," he said simply, "I am _not _going to see _A Lesson In Love_. I am not watching Cinderella, I am not watching _Two Weeks Notice_, I am not watching _It Had To Be You_, and I am _not _watching _How To Loose A Guy In Ten Days_! I. Am. Not. Watching. A. Chick. Flick." He said through clenched teeth, neither of them noticing how Wyatt was tensing beside them and watching them carefully.

"You two are going to see a movie together?" Wyatt asked with a protective growl building in his throat as he looked from his cousin and Caleb. His eyes narrowed into slits, "when did this start?" He asked, but it sounded more like a demand, assuming one could demand something when their voice was coming out as a wail.

Prue rolled her eyes, turned away from the half-manticore, and looked at Wyatt. "Yes Wyatt," she said slowly as though he was a two year old again, "I asked Caleb to go see a movie with me." Seeing Wyatt's eyes narrow, Prue swallowed. "Just like when we were teenagers, remember?" She questioned with a shaky voice, "movie night?"

Wyatt did not laugh; instead, he only steeled his gaze.

_Holy hell!_ Prue thought bitterly as she resisted the urge to run up to Wyatt and tell him the truth about her and Caleb, she wanted to. Oh, that self-righteous, optimistic, Twice Blessed witch could install fury in her like no other and right now she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Caleb was his best guy friend. "Wyatt," she said slowly, "Caleb is one of your best friends," she chuckled nervously. "We used to watch movies all the time," she frowned, "until you and Chris started liking those terrible, action-filled movies and then converted Emily and Henry to your cause," she smiled. "Caleb said he would watch _A Lesson In Love _with me!"

"Did not," Caleb grumbled.

Wyatt frowned, but decided to let it go. Prue was right; Caleb _was _his friend, meaning he would never be _stupid _enough to date on of his cousins or his sister. "Yeah well, fine then," he said as he looked at Caleb. "I'm afraid movie night is going to have to wait," he said as he smiled at Caleb, "because we know how much you love those chick flicks."

Caleb narrowed his eyes at Wyatt and mouthed, "Go to hell!"

Wyatt smirked, "sorry, I'm to well known down there," he said simply. "I was actually hoping _you _would go to hell and snoop around. The Elders were going on about the 'seventh,'" he said forming quotations with his fingers. "And we don't know if the Source knows about her or not, so would you mind going down there and snooping around?"

Seeing Prue was about to interrupt and say no for him, Caleb nodded. "Yeah I'll go," he answered quickly, avoiding Prue's eyes as she sent him a glowering look. "Bye!" He called and shimmered out.

Prue shook her head at where Caleb had just been standing and looked back at Wyatt. "Where's the prophecy?" She asked tiredly as she let a sigh out of her, something told her that time was going to go a lot sooner than it should for her - and it was all Caleb's fault. Seeing Wyatt pick up the scroll, she walked over to the couch and allowed herself to fall on it. "Read to me, Baby."

Wyatt smirked at his cousin and cleared his throat before he began reading the prophecy. "_Seven shall begin and against evil they will brawl, And to two lovers true love shall call, __A love that is true and will remain as they battle the spirit of old. And their company shall hold; Three sons of the sister three, A son of demon blood but a bringer of light he shall be, Another shall hold the heart of a lover, but this war she can survive, As well as a witch with a seer's eyes with them shall rise, And to complete there woven basket, a witch born from a union of misdeed. Only with her aid they shall succeed. A tightly bound band they shall make. And if they prevail there will be peace in their wake._"

Prue nodded, "nice," she said slowly as she tilted her head to look at Wyatt, "it rhymes." Seeing the annoyance on Wyatt's face, she nodded. "Okay, tough crowd," she mused as she sat up. "Let's take it one line at a time," she suggested. "What was the first one?"

"_Seven shall begin and against evil they will brawl._"

Prue nodded, "okay, seven shall begin," she tilted her head. "Well the seven that began was you, me, Henry, Chris, Caleb, Emily and Kelsey," she pointed out, "_and against evil they shall brawl_," she quoted. "The Source?"

Wyatt nodded, "yeah, we did fight him with Kelsey," he agreed.

"Okay, next line."

"_And to two lovers true love shall call_," Wyatt quoted and then shook his head as he met Prue's eyes, "no clue on who that could be." He said simply, "I can't picture anyone in our group being lovers, or even a couple."

Prue felt her mouth drop with an audible click, it appeared as though Wyatt and Emily were worst than she thought. "You're kidding right?" She asked, her face conveying nothing but disbelief. That was the final straw, it was time she got them to see the light. It seemed as though her cupid side was about to come out.

It was time to play matchmaker.

Wyatt shook his head at the look of disbelief on Prue's face. "No," he said slowly, all the possible couples playing in his head. Nope, he could not picture any of them, but apparently, Prue could. "Why? You think you know who could be the two lovers?" He asked.

Prue took a deep breath and resisted the urge to scream out _you and Emily you idiot! _Nevertheless, she controlled herself and went for subtlety, "Wyatt we're all close friends, and you know how people who are close friends usually get together," she pointed out. "So, why not someone for our group?"

Wyatt frowned, "but who?"

Prue groaned, "Who knows," she said through clenched teeth. She was finding a way to get them together, she would recruit people if she had too. That was when the light went off, if Caleb would not go see a movie with her, and then they would have free time. Meaning that they could match make Emily and Wyatt. With that in mind, she felt her face develop a smirk. "Next line."

Wyatt frowned at Prue's look, but shrugged it off and looked back at the prophecy and let his eyes wander over the page until he came across the line he had stopped reading. "_A love that is true and will remain as they battle the spirit of old._" He looked at Emily, "okay, so a true love is probably the two lovers, right?" Prue nodded. "Okay, _and will remain as they battle the spirit of old._" He shrugged, "okay that's easy, the Elders already told us this morning that they think it is our destiny to destroy not only the Source, but the spirit of the Source."

Prue raised an eyebrow, "the _spirit _of the Source?" She asked, and Wyatt nodded. "But if that's so, that means there wont be another Source." She frowned, "what happened to the whole balance thing?" She demanded, "I thought there _always _had to be a Source?"

Wyatt sighed, "that's what Emily said, but according to the Elders with the Source gone it will just leave space for someone else to rise up and organise the Underworld." Seeing Prue's look, he nodded. "Yeah, it sucks."

"Big time."

Wyatt chuckled and shook his head. "_And their company shall hold; Three sons of the sister three._"

"You, Chris and Henry." Prue said simply, seeing Wyatt look up at her with a confused face, she rolled her eyes. "Well our moms are the sister three," she pointed out. "You know, the Charmed Ones, the power of _three_." Seeing Wyatt nod slowly, she sighed. "So you, Chris and Henry are the three sons born to the Charmed Ones. _Three sons of the sister three._"

Wyatt nodded, "and _A son of demon blood but a bringer of light he shall be._" He said simply as he looked at Prue. "Caleb," he said simply as he met her eyes, "he's half-manticore meaning he has demon blood in him, but he's on our side, not evil's."

Prue nodded, "he's a _bringer if light_," she said as she got up and walked over to Wyatt and sat beside him on the arm of the chair. "_Another shall hold the heart of a lover but this war she can survive_." She frowned, "well I'm assuming that's me." She mused.

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed, "the whole heart of a lover is kind of a give away," he pointed out, seeing Prue's glare he shrugged, "Hey! You _are _part cupid!" He defended, "I didn't mean anything by it, and it isn't as if I wrote this!"

Prue nodded and looked at it again, "but look; _this war she can survive_," She said as a smile lit up her face. "That means that I can survive this fight," she smirked at Wyatt. "Does this mean you wont be as protective of me now?" She asked. _Please say yes, please say yes._

Wyatt snorted, "Nice try," he commented as he looked back at the prophecy, allowing the shadow of a smile to appear on his face as Prue pouted. "_As well as a witch with a seer's eyes with them shall rise._"

"Emily," the said in unison.

Prue nodded, "_And to complete there woven basket, a witch born from a union of misdeed._" She frowned and looked at Wyatt, "so that has to be the seventh," she pointed out. "But what was considered a _union of misdeed _back then?" She asked. "That could be anything! It could like a whole Romeo and Juliet thing where the family was feuding, except a member from each side fell in love and had a child. Back then, white lighters and witches were not allowed, so it could be that. Or maybe a demon and a witch," she groaned. "Basically any once forbidden union! We'll never find her." She cried as she looked at Wyatt who was smiling at her with an amused grin on his face. "What?" She asked miserably.

"You can _really _tell that you're part cupid sometimes," Wyatt said simply.

Prue nodded, _wait until I start meddling in your love life. _She thought simply as she read the last lines of the prophecy. "_Only with her aid they shall succeed. A tightly bound band they shall make. And if they prevail there will be peace in their wake._" She sighed, "so we need to have her on our side and only with her shall their be peace in our wake where we can dream of sugarplums and fairies!"

Wyatt chuckled, "cute," he commented as he shook his head. "There's more than that though," he pointed out. "_A tightly bound band they shall make_," he quoted. "We have to be close, we have to have a bond," seeing Prue's look, he shrugged. "The Elders dropped that little bomb earlier."

"Little bomb?" She asked, "I would hate to see your version of the nuclear variety." She sighed, "So, how are we supposed to find a child of misdeed?" Prue asked.

Wyatt shrugged, "think of people we know that may have been born from a forbidden union."

"And if we can't make heads or tails of it?"

Wyatt smirked, "that's what we have Chris for."

Prue smirked. "I like the way you think."

"Why thank-you," Wyatt said simply, but before he could say anything else the phone began ringing and he headed over and brought the phone to his ear and sighed. "Halliwell residence," but once he heard the voice on the other side, he frowned and met Prue' eyes. "Hi mom," he said simply, glaring at his cousin when she erupted into fits of laughter.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Chris looked up at the sun and squinted his eyes at its blaring intensity, not something he was that fond of. Sure, living here his whole life he was aware of the fact that San Francisco had no real seasons, at least not like other places, but times as if this he wished for a little snow, hell even a little cloud cover. Anything that wasn't the sun, that way the rest of the city could feel as dark as he did; especially now after meeting that woman in class. Chris sighed as he laid his book aside, she had looked so much like Bianca, hell a part of him believed that she _had _to be Bianca, but she wasn't. Just someone that looked like her, a hell of a lot like her.

Groaning Chris leaned back against the tree trunk and read the book he had in his lap while he stretched his legs out in front of him. He was being ridiculous he knew he was. She wasn't Bianca, and if he was being honest, Chris didn't even know Bianca. Well, in the other timeline, he had, but he did not know this Bianca. Their lives had been different, to the point they had never met, and without him there to save her, there was a chance she wasn't his Bianca. Maybe she had never turned good, maybe she was still the cold-hearted assassin he had met before she changed, and that was enough to make Chris to frown. He didn't want memories of that Bianca in his head. He wanted memories of _his _Bianca.

That was what was stopping him from hunting her down; there were two scenarios and he didn't like either. Scenario one: she had not been saved and would attack him when she realised he was on her tail, meaning he would have to kill her. That was completely out of the question. Whether she remembered the timeline or not, _he _did and that was not something he could let go. The second scenario wasn't much better. There was chance that she had turned good, but that did not mean they were meant to be this time. What if she had met someone? What if she was with _someone else_? That would kill him.

Shaking his head as he walked through the streets of San Francisco, Chris sighed and walked numbly across the streets as he headed back to his apartment that he shared with his brother. Normally he would have found some empty hallway or alley to orb home from, but in recent weeks, he had decided that he would enjoy the beauty of the city and had started to walk. It also gave him a chance to clear his head before he encountered Wyatt - that had been his Grandpa's idea.

Victor had suggested that he be as calm and clear-minded as possible before he was in contact with Wyatt or his father, Leo. Easier said than done, but Chris was making an effort. Sometimes the held in anger found a way to the surface, but it was usually pretty good. With Wyatt anyway, but ever since he had sworn to his mother that he wouldn't be over to the manor to research demons, he hadn't seen his father as often as he used to. That was a good thing, at least in theory, unless Leo had concluded he was avoiding him. This in actuality would be correct. His father didn't need to know that though.

He hated what he was doing to his father, mostly because he remembered how much trouble and effort his father had went through twenty-three years ago to make amends, and had continued over the past twenty-three years. Leo Wyatt had turned out to be a great father this time around to all three of his children but because of his memories, Chris often snapped at him for nothing. That was why he was avoiding his father, Leo didn't deserve this treatment. Therefore, until he was comfortable with his memories and had control of his mind again, he had to avoid his father.

No matter how much it hurt the both of them.

"LET ME GO!"

Chris froze when he heard the slightly distant scream, but with the roaring of the cars, zooming by no one made any reaction. Looking around, Chris frowned when he heard it again and ran into the alley beside him, only to frown when he came to a T in the alley and looked to his right where he could easily see a young woman trying to fend off five demons on her own. "Hey!" He shouted, "Leave her alone!"

The demon that had the woman's arm in an iron hold momentarily looked away from his victim and looked up to meet Chris' eyes with a look of pure shock on his face, one that made Chris frown. Apparently, the demon wasn't expecting anyone to show up, wither that or he knew whom Chris was and was surprised to see him. Neither of the situations made the bad feeling in his stomach go away. "I said leave her alone," he hissed as he made a sweeping movement with his right hand and sent the other four demons away from the girl.

Frowning when the fifth demon kept a hold of the woman despite his protests, Chris looked around the garbage filled alley and smirked when he saw the cover to a garbage can and sent it flying at the demon's head, effectively disorientating him and sending him to the ground as the woman backed away from him. "Get out of here!" Chris ordered as he jumped back as one of the demons went after him with an Athame.

"No way in hell!" The woman shouted as she ducked out of the way of a stray fireball and fell back on her ass. "I hate demons," she muttered as she held up her hands. "Ich ersuche um meine ältesten, um die Welt von diesem wertlosen sleeze zu reinigen, wegnehme ihn mit einer einfachen Brise!" She shouted, and instantly a large breeze of wind came out of nowhere and took the demon she was fighting and sent him flying into a brick wall.

Chris looked up when he saw all the garbage fly in the direction and frowned when he saw the young woman chanting something and sending wind at the demon. _She's a witch_, was his only thought as another demon went at him, taking a deep breath Chris brought his leg up in a swift movement and kicked the demon in the stomach before grabbing the demon's wrist and throwing him over his shoulder. Hearing the thud that resounded as the demon fell to the ground, Chris put his foot on the demon's chest, looked over to the witch, and watched as she embedded an abandoned Athame in a demon's chest. She didn't, however, see the demon behind her as the other went up in flames, and in one swift motion, Chris tightened his hand into a fist and watched as the demon behind her clutched his chest before finally falling to the ground and combusting into flames. All of that left one demon that the other young witch was fighting, but that caused Chris to frown; he could have sworn there had been five.

Shrugging it off, Chris looked back down at the squirming under him and narrowed his eyes. "Who sent you?" He demanded as she removed his foot from the demon's chest and used his telekinesis to send the demon into the wall and pin him there. Seeing that the demon wasn't keen on answering, Chris narrowed his eyes as the flashed white. "Who sent you?" He hissed as electricity danced on his knuckles.

"If I tell you, he'll kill me." The demon hissed.

Chris nodded, "and if you don't tell me, I'll kill you myself." He pointed out simply.

"Fine, it'll probably be less painful."

"I wouldn't count on it," Chris hissed as he sent a bolt of electricity at the demon, causing him to cry out in pain. "Now, who sent you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Wrong answer," Chris taunted as he sent another bolt of electricity at the demon. "Why were you after the girl?" Chris demanded, but the demon only smiled back at him.

"Simple fun."

Before Chris could attack him though, a fireball flew past his head and hit the demon square in the chest, sending him up into flames.

"BEHIND YOU!" The woman screamed.

Chris whirled around only to frown when the demon that had killed the demon he had been interrogating was standing right behind him. "Well there's that fifth demon," Chris mused aloud, but before Chris could attack him, he shimmered away, causing Chris to frown. No doubt, he was going back to whoever had sent him, but with that thought in mind, Chris was unprepared for the pain he felt in his stomach and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked as she hurried to his side, her face a picture of dismay, but Chris was to busy to look up as he attempted to climb to his feet as he held onto his wound. Only one thought in his mind, _Wyatt is going to kill me. Then mom will bring me back so she can kill me._ "Oh my god, you're bleeding!" The woman exclaimed, bringing Chris out of his thoughts.

Frowning Chris looked up, immediately his eyes came face to face with the pendant he had seen earlier that day, and looking up, Chris' frown deepened when he saw the identity of the woman that he had rescued. The woman he had just saved was none other than the woman he had met in class, the one that looked like Bianca. "You're a witch." He said simply, starring at the woman in utter shock.

* * *

Caleb frowned as he walked through the Underworld. "I hate this," he muttered for what felt like the umpteenth time as he peered around a corner to insure that no one was there. "Coast is clear," he said in relief as he slowly walked up the cavern, only to have his frown deepen when he realised that there were no screams. Actually, there was no noise in general.

His time in the Underworld was hard to match, the only ones that came close were probably the Charmed Ones, but from his knowledge, _every _square inch of the Underworld was usually filled with terrified screams. This place - wherever he was - wasn't. Caleb didn't know how he felt about that, something told him it wasn't a good thing.

He had been unnerved since he had been in the Underworld. Where cackling and crude laugher couldn't be heard, there was dead silence. Something was going on in the Underworld and whatever it was, it was big. "Damn what is the Source up to this time?" He wondered out loud as he ducked into a crouch when he heard someone walking his way. Frowning, Caleb poked his head up far enough to see who was coming, and upon seeing whom it was Caleb felt his eyes narrow. It was Daquin, the Source's second in command.

"_Well if anyone knows what our wonderful little friend is up to, it would be him." _Caleb thought simply as Daquin passed him without even a glance in his direction. Waiting a few moments, Caleb walked after the Source's errand boy and frowned when the cavern became wider.

Frowning when he saw the Source in the middle of the room with a woman, Caleb silently cursed and shimmered out of the area and over to the other end of the room and hid behind a pile of trunks.

"My Liege," Daquin said as he fell onto one knee and bowed his head. "The demons did as ordered," he said simply, hating that he had to be the one to bring the Source the news. "But there were … unforeseen problems."

Caleb frowned as he poked his head to look up, and upon hearing Daquin's words the woman whirled around and stalked towards him. "I assume you are suggesting this is _my _fault!" She hissed, "I do not write the future, I only see it!" She snapped, "How was I supposed to know he would intervene?"

"Enough, Seer." The Source commanded, and that alone caused Caleb to raise an eyebrow in amusement when the Seer shut up. _"Well, it appears as though the Source has his own future-seeing ally." _He mused as he looked between the two. _"And maybe mixing business with pleasure," _he thought as the Seer nodded and walked to the Source's side.

"My Lord-" Daquin began.

"You failed," the Source stated his voice like ice as he regarded Daquin with a frown. "I simply told you to have my followers band together. Now that the Seer has foreseen that the Seven will become complete today, it is even more urgent that you find that little witch and bring her to me," he hissed as his eyes flashed Onyx. "It is of the utmost importance that she be killed before the bond is formed. I told you to send six of my best men after her! I demanded results."

Caleb frowned, the seventh was supposed to find them today. He narrowed his eyes, and the Source was trying to kill her before they had the chance to meet her. Not only that, but he was having his entire followers band together. Talk about desperate.

"My Lord," Daquin began again, "if I may be so bold, you are not even sure this is the seventh."

"Are you questioning me?" The Source hissed dangerously.

"No, My Liege, but you must admit that not even you or the Seer is sure that this witch is indeed the seventh. All the Seer has been able to provide is proof that this witch has a destiny that intertwines with the others, it may have nothing to do with the prophecy."

"Then it is better safe than sorry!"

"But if it isn't her, do you plan on killing every female witch the crosses their path?" Daquin questioned.

"If that is what it takes," the Source said simply. "Now, I want you to go make sure everything else is moving slowly seeming as you've managed to mess this up."

"My Liege-"

"And if you manage to prove your reliability again, Daquin, then I see a long future for you." The Source stated as he looked at the Seer. "Don't you?"

She nodded, "yes my lord."

"And if he is to fail?"

The Seer's eyes began to glow a golden colour and she shook her head when she came out of the vision. "You do not want to know the pain you will endure before you finally die."

Daquin sent the Seer a withering glare, "I will not fail."

"That is yet to be foreseen."

The Source smirked at the Seer and looked to Daquin, "now I want you to go to the Dark Lighters," he said simply. "I want to know if they have rethought our offer," The Source said. "Unless of course, that is too difficult for you." He said simply, and Daquin knew what the consequence would be if he were to say it was too difficult. He would turn after the Source's previous in command, Candon and would be killed on the spot. Not something that sounded that fun to him.

Daquin shimmered out immediately.

The Source smirked as Daquin shimmered out. "Wise choice," he mused as he turned around and smiled at the Seer. "And you my dead," he said as he spoke to her in a gentle tone and cupped her cheeks with the hands and stared into her grey eyes. "Now, take a glance into the future for me." He ordered sweetly, causing Caleb to make a gagging sound from where he was hidden.

"Of course, my Liege," the Seer said simply. "I live but to serve you."

"_Oh yeah, they're totally screwing." _Caleb thought simply as the Seer headed over to her pool and gazed into the future and the Source walked over beside her and gazed into the pool as the images began to play before him causing Caleb to itch with curiousity. If only he was like Chris and could go invisible, that way he would be able to walk over there and see what they were seeing.

"Is she the seventh?" The Source asked.

The Seer frowned and looked at the Source when she came out of her vision. "I have seen her fighting alongside your enemies," she murmured. "But as to whether or not she is the seventh, I cannot foresee." She said simply. "I have just seen her fight against you."

"Do I win?"

"That I have not seen," the Seer admitted.

"Then what have you seen?" The Source asked, annoyance marking his voice. Was it necessary for every Seer, Oracle, Soothsayer, and psychic alike to talk in riddles?

"_Yes Seer," _Caleb thought as he viewed the two. _"What did you see?"_

"I saw the witch fighting alongside them, but there are other factors that threaten her future," she admitted as she frowned. "Factors that I cannot quite grasp," she met the Source's eyes. "But if she does fight alongside them, she will bring your numbers down significantly."

"So, she is destined to fight against me whether she is the seventh or not."

"Yes it appears as though for a time at least she will oppose you."

"Then no matter whom she is, or what her destiny is, she needs to be dealt with."

"Yes."

The Source frowned, "Seer," he said slowly, "it was said that you were supposed to be _good _at telling the future," he pointed out.

The Seer nodded, "yes, that is what my reputation says." She stated not sure, if she was comfortable with this turn of the conversation. The only reason she was kept around was because the Source was ... fond of her services. If he found a reason that she was no longer useful then he would kill her without a second thought and move along to some other beings to fill his needs. All his needs.

"Apparently I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

The Seer's face adopted a look of death as she gave the Source a loathing glare at the implication that he was giving that she was unable to do her job. Seeing his look though, her hatful look fell and she frowned in confusion, but the hostility was still there. "My Liege?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing and her voice tight as she viewed the Source with a wary eye.

The Source smirked at her and ignored her hateful look as his lips formed into a sneer. "If that is so, then tell me how it seemed to pass you that this conversation is no longer private?" He hissed as he sensed another presence in the room. It was a demon, he knew that much, but unlike the ones that served him this one was not of pure blood. To the Source that only left one possibilty of whom it was.

The Seer was at a loss for words.

On the other end of the room, Caleb frowned and his eyes widened comically as he realised who the Source was talking about. "Oh shit," he muttered when he saw the Source turn in his direction his eyes flashing Onyx. "Not good." He said simply as he got ready to shimmer out of there, but he never got the chance when a blast of dark energy was sent his way, sending him flying. When he landed, Caleb groaned. "Definitly not good."

**Author's Note : **Aha leave it to Caleb to get into that kind of regard to the spell it was _I call upon my elders to rid the world of this worthless sleeze, take him away with a simple breeze! _but I wanted it in another language so I used a translating program I use for school, but like people say, some things are lost in translation so I don't know if it turned out right. So, if it wasn't, I mean no offence. It was the program, not me. A new chapter will be up in a few days, you know the drill. So she may not be the seventh, but either way she is destined to go against the Source. Well, isn't that just fine and dandy. **Please review.**


	5. A Thank You Would Suffice

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. So there is a chance Hazel isn't the seventh, but her destiny is to oppose the Source. Well then isn't everything turning out lovely.

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x05 : Witch Hazel**

**Summary :** Hearing that the Source is building up his forces, the next generation rushes to make sense the prophecy, but why is the Source freaked out and acting irrationally? And what happens when a mysterious hazel eyed woman wanders into their life?

* * *

Chapter Five : A Thank-You Would Suffice

Prue rolled her eyes as she turned the piece of parchment upside down, to the side, right side up, and then upside down once more. Sighing, she shook her head. No matter what way she read if there was no way the words would change, and there was no way for her to figure out who the child born from misdeed was. She wanted too because if the Source found her first, Prue shuddered. She didn't want to know what would happen. That was one piece of knowledge she was happy being stuck inside Emily's head.

Emily. Prue sighed once again as she thought of the psychic and she felt her eyes drift over to Wyatt who was sitting at on the sofa with a pad and pen writing down anyone he could think of anyone that he head ever heard mention of that had caused an uproar in the magical community. The discovery of Paige and the marriage of Leo and Piper had caused uproars, the thought of a witch _marrying _a white lighter was bad enough, but a witch and a white lighter having a child was another thing. Not to mention the fact her parents had been approved by the Elders, but that didn't mean everyone was okay with it.

Therefore, Wyatt's theory had been for them to be a child of misdeed then most likely she had to cause an uproar with someone, but that was assuming someone knew of her existence. There was always the possibility that she was like Paige, hidden until the time for her to come out and complete her destiny. What better way was there to ensure that they made it to the age where they were needed?

Frowning, Prue looked intently at Wyatt once again and sighed. Would a psychic and the Twice Blessed be forbidden? Prue couldn't help but wonder, but she didn't see any reason why it would be. The only argument she could think of was that people would think Wyatt would push aside and slack on his abilities if he was involved with Emily. Not that would stop Wyatt, but still the magical community was insolent enough to say something like that.

If that would be their attitude towards Emily and Wyatt, Prue didn't want to know what they would say about her and Caleb, not that she really cared. When the magical community didn't approve of something, however, they didn't stop complaining and that got annoying after a while. Oh yeah, a witch and a demon was sure to cause an uproar, especially after what had happened with Cole and her mother.

She didn't care though; she was resident matchmaker. She would ensure the relationships survived. Anyone who had a problem with them had to deal with her.

"You can help out any time you know."

Prue blinked from where she was starring blankly at the prophecy and looked to Wyatt who was watching her with an amused expression on his face. "What?" Prue asked softly as she looked at her eldest cousin.

Rolling his eyes, Wyatt yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before repeating himself. "I said you can help out any time."

Prue nodded and walked over to Wyatt, still holding the parchment in her hands. "Not having any luck?" She asked as she sat beside Wyatt on the old sofa.

Wyatt sighed, "I've had better luck," he admitted as he looked at his cousin who was once again starring at the prophecy upside again. "Turning it and looking at it from different angles wont change what it says, Prue."

Prue nodded. "Maybe we overlooked something though," she said slowly as she frowned at the paper.

"I don't know how, it was pretty straight forward until we got to the _child born to a union of misdeed_," Wyatt pointed out, a bitter tone working its way into his voice. "Now, why don't you help me out with this list?"

Prue sighed and laid the prophecy on the table, "what angle are we looking at this?"

Wyatt sighed, "well in the prophecy I'm the oldest one mentioned and you and Henry are the youngest because you're both twenty so I'm going with the assumption that-"

"That the seventh is between those ages," Prue finished. "Which is a possibility," she agreed, "but she's the seventh, maybe there is a reason she's the last one listed. She could be younger than all of us."

Wyatt nodded, "yeah."

Prue groaned and let her head fall onto the table, "and how do we even know that she is even known to anyone?" She asked as she looked at the list. "We're both going under the assumption that someone knows about her, that her birth caused a lot of fuss." Prue met Wyatt's eyes, "but how do we know that she wasn't kept secret? It's possible, isn't it? I mean, look at Aunt Paige."

Prue stopped talking there and watched Wyatt in anticipation as he met her eyes. "Prue," Wyatt said slowly, "what is your point exactly?" Seeing her steel her gaze, Wyatt rolled his eyes and leaned back into the sofa. "Okay, fine." He relented, "it's possible that no one knows about her. What is your point then?"

Prue rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless!" she whined in exasperation as she leaned back into the sofa and leaned her head on Wyatt's shoulder. "Searching for the seventh is like looking for a needle in a pile of needles," Prue pointed out. "We're never going to find her unless we have more to go on." Prue paused for a moment after that comment while Wyatt accepted the truth in that statement. Biting her lip, Prue looked up at Wyatt. She had wanted to talk with someone about this, and now seemed as good a time as any. "Why is it us?"

Wyatt frowned and looked down at Prue who was resting comfortable on his shoulder. "What do you mean?" He questioned but a part of him told him that he knew what she was talking about. A part of him had been wondering the same thing.

"Why does it have to be us that has to vanquish the Source?"

Wyatt sighed and smirked slightly, "well I'm pretty sure it has to do about the prophecy stating that only the seven which includes _three sons of the sister three _has something to do with it." Seeing Prue was frowning, indicating she wasn't impressed by what he had said, Wyatt shrugged. "I don't know, Prue." He admitted. "I really don't know. It seemed as though our family is just lucky. After all, _it was all preordained centuries ago_," Wyatt said as he mocked the Elder.

Prue snorted, "God I think Sandra is the only Elder with a good head on her shoulders," she commented, shaking her head at the thought of Odin. Out of all the Elders he was the most hated since he had tried to trick her Uncle Leo into staying Up There with the other Elders. At least, that was who they _thought _was the most hated Elders. The only ones that knew the truth was Piper, Leo, Paige, Pheobe, Victor, Grams and a few seldom others, including Chris. The most hated Elder to the Halliwell family line was Gideon; the bastard that had tried to murder Wyatt and had suceeded in killing Chris.

Wyatt nodded, "why do you ask though?" He questioned as he looked at his cousin. Out of all of them Prue had done the least amount of complaining about having to be the ones to vanquish the Source. So where her sudden anti-vanquish attitude was coming from, he had no idea. "I thought you were all on board with this and okay with the whole 'we have to vanquish the Source and basically follow in our parents' footsteps.'"

"I was," Prue said simply as she shrugged. That was the truth, at first she didn't mind that they had to fight the big fight, it wasn't until Kelsey she saw how big this truly was. They could die - they could _lose _people. She had known it was possible all along; it had happened with her Aunt Prue, but she had never thought it would happen to them. "I still am, a bit," she said, seeing Wyatt's look, Prue sighed. "I was just thinking, when we finally find this seventh," Prue said slowly. "If she'll want to come with us and fight this big fight. Without being here with us, she can do whatever she has always wanted. Have the life she wants," Prue sighed. "There are time I would kill to have the chance."

Wyatt nodded, he could see Prue's point. "I know what you mean," he admitted. There had been times he had often contemplated whether or not he wanted this big destiny he had. Sometimes he wished he could have had the normal childhood that his mother had wanted for him so much. "There are times I wish I had never been the Twice Blessed and there are times I wasn't King Arthur's second coming either."

Prue smirked and looked at Wyatt with disbelief. "Really?" She asked sarcastically, "you mean to tell me that -despite the fact you love that sword - you would give it all up if, dare I say it, you could be normal." She said, her laughter bubbling over as she thought about how Wyatt loved his sword. As a child he had always wanted the sword, to the point he wanted to drag it around on Halloween when he went trick or treating. Now he was saying he was willing to give it up? Prue smiled, if there had been a storm, Wyatt would have been struck by lightening.

Wyatt smirked at the thought of his sword. Yes, he loved Excalibur. He really did, but the idea of being normal sounded nice, especially now with this bis battle ahead of them. "I don't know, Prue. I love being a witch, even being a white lighter has its moments," he said simply. Sure, they annoyed him and seemed to call at the _worst _possible moments, but he liked the feeling of being able to help people. It was one of the reasons he went to Med. School. "But I don't know, I guess I wouldn't mind being normal some days."

Prue rolled her eyes at the thought. Chris had always told her that being normal was overrated, and she had to admit, the man had a point. People in society often strived to be what was regarded as being normal, but did anyone really know what 'normal' was? Or was it one of those things people strived for, a thing that no one knew what it was, but they wanted. "How does one define normal?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "ha-ha, but you get what I mean," he said as he nudged Prue in the stomach. "But we don't know what life would be like if we weren't witches. And when I truly think about it, if we weren't witches would we have met the people we know? Would we have ever met Caleb and Emily?"

Prue rolled her eyes; always Emily.

"And if it wasn't us," Wyatt continued, "then who would be left to get rid of the Source? Would they have less experience than us? What about all those innocents that had been saved? By now there's got to be at least dozens of them."

"Give or take a few."

"So, you see my point?"

Prue nodded, "and I love being a witch too, but I just wish our family didn't have any strings attached." She pointed out, "I mean look at where it's gotten our family over the years; it got Aunt Prue killed because she was a Charmed One, then there was all the trouble the Charmed Ones went through after - not to mention the reason aunt Paige was given up was that they thought Mom, Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue would be denied their powers if they kept her. Now there's this whole mess we have, then there's the whole nonesense about you being the heir to Camelot and the Twice Blessed, no I love being a withc. I just wish there weren't any prophecies to worry about."

Wyatt nodded, "you and me both."

Prue sighed and her eyes strayed to the clock, Caleb still wasn't back. Whenever he had used to shimmer down to the Underworld she had always been anxious, but she had never known the true cause of the feeling. Now she did. She was worried about Caleb, was he hurt? In trouble? Sighing once more she frowned, "so, what time does your mother expect you to be over at the manor?"

Wyatt sighed, "in about half an hour," he groaned. He still didn't know how he had got talked into going over to the manor to have lunch with his parents; he really didn't. One thing was for sure, Piper Halliwell was a manipulative person. She twisted everything around to get you to agree to things before you know what the talk was about. That was when a thought hit him and he chuckled, "you know if our parents knew what was expected of us they would-"

"Throw a fit?"

"Definitely."

Prue cleared her throat, "absolutely not!" She shrieked in her best impersonation of her Aunt Piper. "Are you crazy? Leo? Leo! Do not look me at like that! They are not doing this! It is too dangerous! Paige, call the Elders! I'm giving those Elders a piece of my mind! How dare they urge them, who are only children, to go against the Source. Paige orb me Up There right now!"

Wyatt laughed at his cousin, "Oh yeah," he agreed. "That's my mom for you," he chuckled. He smiled at Prue, "your mom wouldn't be much different." Wyatt smirked. "I can see it now." He said as he cleared his thought as he got ready to impersonate his Aunt Phoebe. "Prudence Charlotte Halliwell you are not going up after the Source! What the hell got that into your head, I don't care if you're twenty years old or forty, you are my daughter and I will not allow you to get yourself into this!"

Prue nodded, "so in plain English - they would throw a fit."

Wyatt nodded, "exactly."

With that, the two cousins fell into a deafening silence as they thought over the reactions their family would have if they were to ever learn about what their children were really up. They thought about it in silence for several mintutes before erupting into laughter several minutes after.

* * *

Henry Jr sighed as he walked over to Emily and dumped three prophecies on the table. "Okay those are all of the prophecies I could find on the Source," he commented. "The only problem is that they don't specify what Source they're about. Meaning we don't know what prophecy is about our Source of all Evil, the one the Charmed Ones killed, or the original one."

"That's great," Emily muttered as she sat at the table resting her head on an old book. "There were no other prophecies on _the seven _and I really didn't want to look for each of our individual names," she said as she looked up at Henry Jr. "I mean, what would be the point in living if we knew everything?"

"I guess you have a point," Henry Jr said as he sat down beside her. "Then again at least we would know everything we had to do. I mean, there would be no more wondering if we were doing the right thing, there would be no more second guessing our decisions - we would know how what we were supposed to achieve in this life." He nodded, "would make for a lot less stress if you ask me."

"It is not the ending that is important, but the moves made to get there." Emily said simply as she flipped absently through the book, not even bothering to look up as Henry Jr looked at her as if she was crazy.

Henry Jr continued to stare at Emily as if she was insane for several more minutes before he raised his eyebrows. "So Em, have you been taking lessons from the Elders?" Seeing Emily pause in her readings and look up at him with a frown, Henry Jr continued. "It appears as though they taught you to speak in riddles too," he said sarcastically. Seeing Emily roll her eyes, he smirked. "Would you clarify what you said, please?"

"Well not that I expect young, narrow minds such as yours to understand," Emily said as she frowned at Henry Jr. "But if we knew _everything _that was going to happen in our lives - what would be the point in waking up everyday?" She questioned, "imagine knowing every battle you were going to fight, knowing who you would marry before you met them, knowing how many children you would have - what _their _destines would be. There would really be no point to living. I mean duh, you would know _everything_. What would be the fun in that?"

Henry Jr rolled his eyes, "I was just stating that it would be easier if we knew some things."

Sighing, Emily went back to her book as Henry Jr read over a scroll. "Really?" She questioned as her eyes danced across the old, yellow pages. "If you have the chance you would want to look into your future and see what would happen before it actually happen?" She asked a bitter tone in her voice. She really couldn't be angry at Henry though, it wasn't as if he knew what it was like to have the ability to see into the future. If she didn't have it, Emily was pretty sure she would think it was a 'cool' power too. It was though, it was a cool power, though sometimes it seemed more like a pain in the ass. It was truly a blessing and a curse.

"Knowing some things would be nice," they said in unison.

Henry Jr frowned, "how did you know that was what I was going to say?" He asked as he looked up from the prophecy and looked at Emily who rolled her eyes at him before looking at him as though he should know what was the cause of her look. Well, excuse him for not getting it! What could he say? Girls were confusing.

Emily shrugged, "did you forget I'm a psychic?"

Henry Jr rolled his eyes, "no," he said simply. "But I thought you usually only got visions when you were asleep or forcing them?" He asked that had been what he had always chalked it up to.

"No," Emily said as she leaned back in the chair, "I can't control my mind when I'm sleeping so my mind is usually filled with images and different the scenarios the entire time I'm asleep," she explained when she saw how Henry was looking at her in confusion. "And I can see the future when I force a vision, but when I can still see into the future whenever if I don't have my mind blocks up."

Henry Jr frowned, "but you hardly ever have your mind blocks up." He pointed out, and him being a telepath, he knew that. It wasn't that he searched her mind, but somehow when he was in a room he could tell who carefully guarded their minds.

"Exactly." Emily met Henry Jr's eyes and smiled sadly, "believe me, knowing what is going to happen in the future isn't as great as some people think it would be. If anything I think it causes more stress and problems than anything else." Seeing Henry Jr think that over, Emily cleared her throat and allowed her eyes to fall onto what Henry Jr was looking at. "What does is say?"

Henry Jr sighed and shook his head, "from what I've read I'm assuming that this is about when my mom and her sisters went up against the Source." He said simply as he tossed the prophecy to the other end of the table. "It was all about how '_with the fourth of the second the battle will be fought, but in turn despair and suffering shall be brought_' and all that depressing stuff." Seeing Emily frown, he smiled. "You know, my mom is the fourth sister of the reconstituted Charmed Ones and when the fought the battle suffering was brought because they lost Cole."

Emily raised her eyebrow at him. "Wow it appears as though Chris isn't the only person in your family with a brain." She teased.

Henry Jr smirked, "don't let Chris hear you say that," he cautioned as he shook his head and picked up another scroll. "So out of curiosity where does Wyatt fit into your little equation because he's not the brains apparently."

"He's brain."

"What?" Henry Jr asked as he looked at Emily and raised his eyebrow at her questioningly. "What do you mean he's brain? I thought you just said you thought Chris was the only one with the brain?"

Emily nodded, "yes but remember the old show?" She asked, "it was on reruns when we were growing up. 'Pinky and the brain, Pinky and the brain; one is a genius and the other is in sane." Emily smirked, "Chris is Pinky and Wyatt is the brain!"

"So you think your best friend is insane?" He asked but seeing Emily's look, he nodded. "Okay, I see your point. So," he said slowly as he laid the scroll down and looked over to Emily again, "what are you reading there?" Henry Jr questioned as he looked at Emily's book.

"It's just some old book that caught my eyes," Emily said slowly. "It's about old charms and spells so I'm seeing if there is anything in here that can help us," she said as she met Henry Jr's eyes. "I mean, let's face it! If we need to have a bond with the seventh, then we're all at risk until that happens so if I can find a protection charm or something, well that's one point for us."

"Would you be powerful enough to cast the spell on all of us?"

Emily almost growled in frustration, "I never said I would be the one to actually cast the spell," she said slowly as some ripples over to the right caught her eyes and demons formed. "What the hell?" She demanded as Henry Jr orbed behind her and pulled her to the ground, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Shush!"

Shrugging his hand off, Emily frowned as they lay on the floor and watched as the demons ransacked through the place and growled. _"What are they doing here?"_ Emily asked telepathically. _"I mean, how the hell can they shimmer on in here?"_

"_This isn't like Magic school," _Henry Jr said simply._ "This is neutral ground; both good and evil can enter here." _

Emily sighed, _"Well they don't look very _neutral _to me."_

* * *

Chris continued to stare at the woman in shock. "You're a witch," he said once again; the disbelief marring his words. Not once in class did he suspect she was a witch, and that alone was odd for the young Halliwell. Normally with the aid of his telepathy, he could identify a witch without them even saying a word, but with this one, that had not been the case. Meaning she either had some heavy-duty mind barriers, or he was losing his touch.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "thank you captain obvious," she snapped, as she pushed him back down to the ground before crouching down beside him. "Now will you stay still while I see what you did to yourself?" She asked through clenched teeth as her cold hands touched Chris' body, causing him to hiss.

"What _I_ did to myself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger witch, frowning when she nodded. Hadn't she been paying attention? He was the one that entered the fight to stop demons from kicking her ass, and had been injured by the demons. How the hell did that mean he had done this to himself? Frowning, Chris stared at the young woman as if she had grown an extra limb as he watched her carefully. "So, what did you mean by, 'what you did to yourself?'?" He asked.

Hazel rolled her eyes, and looked up at Chris, her auburn eyes meeting his Jade as she raised an elegant eyebrow. "Well, you're the one that's injured, aren't you?" She asked as she looked back down at Chris' wound and lifted up his shirt so she could get a better look at it. "Man, you're lucky I came along," she commented as she looked at the long, thin cut that started from his mid-stomach and extended all the way down to his lower abdomen, complete with crimson oozing from it. But all in all, Chris could say he had had worst. Sad, but true. Compared to some of his other injuries, this was nothing more than a scratch. A nasty scratch, but still a scratch.

"I'm lucky _you _came along," Chris repeated, raising an eyebrow at the seemingly confused woman as she hunted through her over-sized purse. "What do you mean I'm lucky you came along? If I remember correctly you were the one that was being attacked, and then I came to help you out. You didn't help me," he pointed out. "I helped you."

Hazel snorted as she pulled out a purple, velvet bag from her purse and untied the rope. "Well then," she said slowly, dumping some of the powder into her hands. "It appears as though your memory is incorrect, you confused little man," she said as she placed the powder onto the cut. "Because my story is slightly different than yours, and I think people would believe me over the man with an incision taking up most of his upper body," she pointed out, a smug smile on her face - on that reminded Chris even more of Bianca. "For all we know you could have a concussion, you might want to get your head checked."

Chris rolled his eyes, "so you got attacked by demons," he pointed out as Hazel met his eyes. "I think you need to replace that pendant," he said as his eyes drifted to the pentagram that hung around her neck. "It really didn't do a very good job of protecting you from demons, did it?" He questioned as he smiled at her, only to have it widen when she rolled her eyes and looked back at the cut.

"And I'm stuck with you at the moment, so something tells me it doesn't protect me from witches anymore either," Hazel retorted.

Chris frowned as he watched the woman placed another handful of powder onto his cut, and he didn't know what was keeping him there. Sure, the paranoid part of his brain that his family had installed in him told him to orb out of there. That she could be doing anything to him, but he trusted her. He didn't know why, but Chris _knew _he trusted her, and it wasn't because of who she resembled. He trusted _her_. "What is that anyway? " He asked, eyeing the powder once again, but he did not receive an answer. Instead, he heard Hazel murmur some words he didn't understand, then the powder glowed a green color, and then Chris felt a slightly cool breeze wash over his wound before the stabbing pain that had previously been burning stopped. Looking down, Chris frowned when he noticed that the wound was gone, and all that was left was re-stitched skin, and no evidence of the _scratch _that had been there; except for the blood stain on his shirt. "How'd you do that?" He questioned as he looked up at Hazel with a frown marring his features as Hazel tied the rope around her velvet bag before throwing it back into her purse.

Hazel rolled her eyes as she pulled his shirt back down, "Magic" She said simply, causing Chris to roll his eyes as he looked at her, raising an eyebrow when she straightened out her hair and rubbed her hands together to get rid of the remainder of the powder. Sensing that Chris was still looking at her, Hazel rolled her eyes once again and looked at him. "Magic," she repeated again, talking slowly as if he were a small child. "You know it's this thing that witches can do!"

"But how?" Chris pressed, not ready to let the topic go just yet, she still hadn't answered his question. Moreover, something told him that she was purposely avoiding it. _Either that or you are just too nosey for your own good, _his conscience retorted, causing Chris to inwardly grimace. Damn consciences.

"I don't know of your upbringing," Hazel said slowly, "but I'm going to educate you on this thing called manners," she said simply, causing Chris to scrunch up his face. If his mother heard someone accusing him of not having manners or questioning his upbringing, Piper Halliwell just might blow this woman up. Whether she was an innocent of not. "A thank you would suffice."

"Thank you," Chris said simply, still holding Hazel's eyes captive in his own, and as corny as it sounded, Chris was sure he could have melted in her eyes at the moment if he allowed himself too. Blinking, Chris cleared his throat when he realised his thoughts, and he looked pointedly at the woman who dared question the way his mother raised him. With that in mind though, something told him that his mother and Hazel talking would be an interesting talk. "Now how did you do that?" He asked again, getting to his feet when he saw Hazel get to her own feet.

Hazel rolled her eyes as she steadied herself and brushed herself off, "don't you know when to give up?" She asked as she began walking away, heading up the street and heading out into the hustle and bustle of the city - Chris easily keeping up with her. "Okay, honestly I think you should back the hell up before I charge you with harassment." She said simply, frowning when she looked behind her and still saw Chris walking behind her, a smug smile on his face. One that Hazel found annoying, but equally cute. Frowning, she shook her head and looked in front of her. "You know someone might get the idea that you're following me and think you're a _stalker_ if you keep following me like this."

Chris nodded as he took a larger step so he was walking beside her, and upon seeing her annoyed expression he put his hands into his pocket and smiled at her as he easily kept up with her strides. "And some might think you're avoiding my question." He said simply, looking at her, and once again, he could see the difference in Hazel and Bianca, in height alone. Hazel appeared to reach five foot seven but looking at her, Chris could tell that her heels were at least three inches high, putting her at about five foot four, making her shorter than Bianca was without wearing her heels.

Hazel nodded, unaware of the comparisons Chris was making in his mind. "Then some would be right," she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's none of your business how I saved your ass," she pointed out, talking through clenched teeth. "Just be thankful I did." She said, looking at Chris with narrowed eyes.

"I am," Chris said honestly, "but I'm making this my business." He said simply, almost dancing with glee on the inside when she sent him a withering glare. It was a glare that Chris knew all to well, and the fact that Hazel was now sending it at him, Chris found in strangely amusing. Growing up he had often witnessed Caleb annoy Prue until she sent him the same look, the look that they could vanquish them from the earth. In addition, Chris had to admit, it was fun, and now he could see why Caleb did it so often.

"Good for you!" Hazel retorted sarcastically as she threw her hands up in frustration and took a sharp turn into an empty alley to get away from the prying eyes of the nosey people on the streets, not to mention Chris. Only, her plan fell flat on its face when he followed her into the alley.

"Haven't you learned your lesson about alleys?" He asked sarcastically, but Hazel never stopped. "Would you hold on a second?" Chris demanded as he broke out into a jog to catch up to her when Hazel didn't stop or slow her pace to give him the chance to catch up. "Hey, Hazel, come on, slow down." He said as he gripped her arm and turned her around so she had no choice to face him, but while she was spinning around to face him, Hazel's hair blew out of her face leaving one dominating feature in Chris' wake. "Oh my God," he whispered simply, starring at her pointed ears in amazement. "You're an elf."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "No I'm not, "she denied, a little too harshly as she covered her eats once again with her hair. "I'll have you know there are people in the normal society with pointed ears, " she said simply, but upon seeing Chris' raised eyebrow and a look that clearly said 'yeah right' she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. "You were one of those little boys that was obsessed with Lord of the Rings, weren't you?" She asked simply.

"No!" Chris said, a little to fast for Hazel, but in truth, he had loved those movies growing up, but that was moot to the point at the moment. He knew what he saw, and Hazel was an elf! He was no going crazy, okay that was a different line of thoughts altogether. He had memories of another timeline that were slowly driving him crazy, but that was not the topic at hand. He knew what he saw!

"Mmmhmmm," was all Hazel said as she nodded and began walking again.

"Okay," Chris said, cracking as he walked beside her. "I may have watched the movies occasionally as a child," seeing Hazel look at him with raised eyebrows, he sighed. "Fine, I was a fanatic." He admitted, "But it doesn't change the facts. You're an elf," he said simply as he leaned in close to her ears so the people passing them on the streets did not get any whim to what they were to discussing. However, all the people that did look at them only brushed it off as Chris whispering sweet nothings to her, a thought that caused several men passing to snicker, and caused just as many passing schoolgirls to giggle.

Knowing that Chris was not going to let it go, Hazel sighed. "Fine, I give in," she snapped, rolling her eyes as Chris smiled in victory. "But you were wrong, I'm not an elf." She said smugly, dancing with glee when his smile of victory left his face.

"But-"

"Only part," Hazel interrupted. "Or haven't you noticed?" She asked, gesturing to her height, "I kind of passed the whole five foot nonsense," she pointed out. "I'm proud to say I made it to five foot four." She said happily, clasping her hands in front of her. "And for that I thank my father everyday."

Chris chuckled, a witch and an elf wasn't exactly a couple he could imagine, but that was kind of a hypocritical thought towards her parents. He nodded at the truth in that thought, some people would also say a witch and an angel was just as equally odd, or maybe a witch and a cupid was as odd. One thing was for sure, his family wasn't known for keeping to the rules. "So, now that we have that sorted out," he said simply, looking at Hazel once again. "Do you have any idea what the demons were after?"

Hazel shook her head. "No, maybe I was just picked out at random."

Chris frowned, "I hate to break it to you, but when it comes to demons it's hardly ever random," he pointed out.

Hazel shrugged. "Fine, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, "she said simply. "Case closed," she said as she walked on.

Chris frowned, "why are you trying so hard to make this out to be nothing?"

"Why are you trying to make it into something?" Hazel retorted.

Chris sighed, "fine, but don't you think we should find out who the demon was?" He asked as he placed his hand on her arm to stop her. He was not about to let her out of his sights just yet, not with demons after her. He had enough on his conscience and plenty of blood on his hands.

"No, I think _I_ should find out who the demon was."

"It would be safer if we looked for them together."

"_We_?" Hazel asked, giving Chris a look. "Since when is there a _we_ in this equation? There is _no_ we! There is a _me_, and there is a _you_, but we _do not_ come together and make a we!" She said stubbornly, sticking her chin out as she glared at him, "I work better alone."

"You're new here," Chris pointed out as he stood toe to toe with the half-elf. "I know the area better than you, besides, my apartment is just up the street," Chris said cockily once he realised where they were. "What's the harm in checking out my book to see if we can at least ID the demon so you don't go in blind?"

Hazel frowned and bit her lip, not sure why she trusted Chris. To her he was nothing more than a stranger, but she knew she trusted him. It didn't make sense to her, but sighing she nodded and gestured forward with her hand. "Lead the way," she said simply as she followed Chris to wherever his apartment was. Crossing her arms she let out a jagged breath, "pushy people," she grumbled, effectively bringing a smirk to Chris' face.

**Author's Note : **well it seems as though our dear Chris has finally met his match, she seems just as stubborn as he is. So what do you think, do you like Hazel? And is she really the seventh that the Source saw, or was she right? Just an unlucky case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time? You know the drill. **Please review.**


	6. The World Today

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send my personal hell hounds after you to hunt you down, along with an assassin or two! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when, well I don't exactly remember. But it was sometime while I was working on, "Any Witch Way They Can." In addition, please review.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x06 : Witch Hazel**

**Summary :** Hearing that the Source is building up his forces, the next generation rushes to make sense the prophecy, but why is the Source freaked out and acting irrationally? And what happens when a mysterious hazel eyed woman wanders into their life?

* * *

Chapter Six : The World Today

"_What the hell do they want?" _Emily asked Henry Jr telepathically as she watched the demons plough their way through the shelves, looking as if they were looking for something in particular. _"What are they looking for?"_

Henry Jr frowned as he watched the demons ransacking the shelves and making a mess, _"I don't know," _he replied. _"But whatever it is, something tells me that we shouldn't let them get it." _

Emily nodded in agreement.

Henry Jr's frown became more pronounced, _"But what I don't understand is _why _they're working together," _he commented as he took in the type of demons; there were at least three different kinds of demon. The real kicker, however, was the fact that they never worked together. _"They never team up, why now?"_

"_The Elders said that the Source was rounding up his troops, maybe your feeling was right. Maybe they are banning together, but what is here that the Source would want?" _Emily questioned. _"We searched the place, there is _nothing _here."_

"_Unless they know something we don't."_

Emily nodded, _"okay, you take half and I take half?"_

"_You have no offensive powers."_

"_I can tap into yours!"_

Henry Jr rolled his eyes at Emily's persistence. Yes, she could tap into his powers, but that did not mean he liked the idea of her fighting the demons. She could not tap into _everyone's _powers, only people - or demons - with weak minds. Something that Emily said they all had, which Henry thought of as an insult. _"Fine." _He said as he slowly positioned himself into a crouch and began walking around the table, Emily doing the same thing on the opposite time.

Seeing the demons holding a scroll, Henry Jr frowned and held out his hand and nodded to Emily who nodded back. "Scroll," he called quietly and instantly the scroll that the demon hand been holding could be seen leaving the demon's hand only to reappear in Henry's.

"What the?" The demon raged as they all whirled around and seen Henry Jr crouched down holding the scroll. "Give that back, boy!" He ordered, "and we promise we'll let you live in one piece with minimum damage."

"Sorry, I don't like that plan," Henry Jr said as he looked at the demons, "but you're welcome to come and _try _to get it."

"With pleasure," the demon sneered as he advanced on Henry, an energy ball in his hand as he stalked towards the younger man.

Seeing the energy ball fly at Henry, Emily took a deep breath and held out her hand, "Energy ball!" She called and then she watched the energy ball leave its present course towards Henry, only to reappear in front of her in a shower of orbs. Then pushing out her hand she sent it flying at another demon that went up into flames upon impact. "You're going to have to do a little more than that if you want it back," She taunted as she stood up.

"There are two!" One of the demons shouted, stating the obvious, causing one of the demons to send him a dirty look and ready a fireball by glaring at him. "Well there are!"

"We can see that," another demon hissed as he looked back at Henry and Emily. "But we can't leave without the prophecy," he pointed out. "The death the Source will provide if we fall is far worst than one that they could give us."

"Wanna bet?" Henry Jr asked.

"I'll be pleased to wipe that smug smile off your face," the demon said as he narrowed his eyes at Henry and sent an energy ball his way, one that Henry Jr easily sent into a wall.

Smiling in anticipation, Emily watched as two demons advanced on her. She was never one to vanquish demons she actually hated it. These demons were different though, they worked for the Source and anything Emily could do to thwart his plans, and she would do it. If the Source was hell-bent on killing them all and taking over the world, she was not going to make it easy for him.

Watching the demons, she narrowed her eyes in concentration, only to take a deep breath when she watched one demon shimmer out from in front of her, only to fire simultaneously with the other demon; killing her instantly when an energy ball collided with her chest and another collided with her back.

Coming out of her vision, Emily almost rolled his eyes when she seen the demon shimmer out while the remaining one readied an energy ball. "Come and get me," She said as she watched the demon hiss and go to throw the energy ball at her.

Seeing it flying her way, Emily waited to hear the whooshing sound of an energy ball flying at her from behind. Once she heard it, Emily fell to the floor as fast as she could, and gripped her hands into fists to cut off the demons' air while the other's energy ball came flying at them. They couldn't stop it or shimmer out though; she had them pinned in place.

Smirking when they went up in flames, Emily sighed. "Henry," She called as she looked over to where the younger witch was sending a dark lighter's arrow back at the dark lighter. She sighed, "Need help?"

"Shut up!" Henry Jr shouted good naturally, as he ducked as an energy ball flew his way. Jerking his hand to the right, he sent a demon in the path of another's fireball, and sighed as he watched the remaining demons. He was really getting sick of demons.

He had never really understood why his mother and aunts had complained so much about fighting demons, not with all the good they did. Now, however, Henry Jr had a pretty good idea he knew how they were feeling. They fought demons whenever they attacked or wherever they were causing trouble for the world, and they rarely got any thanks. Sure, the Elders would praise them from time to time when they wanted them to do some of their dirty work.

As if being part white lighter made him, Wyatt and Chris company me.

Henry snorted; they were not their beck and call boy.

Seeing the one remaining demon, Henry Jr took a deep breath and flicked his hand, effectively breaking the demon's neck, only to have him burst into flames after the loud crack finished resounding through the large room. "That was easy enough," he muttered.

"LOOK OUT!" Emily yelled.

Henry Jr frowned as he heard Emily's shout. Whirling around, he was unprepared for the demon that shimmered in behind him, and a part of him wondered how Emily knew the demon would be there. That was until he figured out that she had probably seen it in a vision, some times having a psychic was helpful.

He did not have time to fight the demon off before he had an energy ball collide with his stomach and send him flying into a bookshelf, causing several demons to fall onto his head. Seeing the demon advance on him, Henry could only see blurry shapes as Emily tried to vanquish the demon, only to be sent into the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room.

Crouching down beside Henry, the demon smirked as he took the scroll from Henry's hand. "Thanks for this," he said as an arrogant smirk appeared on his face. "On behalf of the Source, I send you his thanks." He said as he shimmered out.

Running to Henry's side, Emily helped him to his feet. "Come on," she said as she saw the skin that was scorched black, "we need to get you to Wyatt." She said as she wrapped her arm around his waist while she threw his arm over her shoulder.

"They got the prophecy," Henry Jr stated.

Emily tensed for a moment before shrugged it off. "It's okay," she assured as she looked at Henry in the eyes. "Doesn't matter as long as we get you out of here, so come on, orb us over to Wyatt's."

Henry did not hear her, however. Something had caught his eyes; at his feet was a small piece of a scroll. "What's that?" He asked as he bent down to get it, hissing in agony when a ripple of pain we through his body as he picked it up from the ground and read it. "I think this is what the Source didn't want us to get." He commented.

Frowning, Emily looked at the words written on the scroll and felt her eyes widen. "For that is the identity of the Source," she read. "It gave up his identity," she whispered when she saw Henry Jr nod. "Well that's fine, I love a good mystery." She said when she frowned at Henry who seemed to be beating himself up. "Now orb us home."

Holding the small piece of the scroll in his hands, Henry Jr nodded and orbed the two of them home in a shower of blue and white orbs as they dissolved.

* * *

Hazel rolled her eyes as Chris continued to usher her up the hallway, "honestly Chris," she said for the millionth time. "Once we ID the demon I can take care of myself, I don't need you or anyone else to hold my hand." She huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest as Chris removed a key and unlocked the door.

"Well that depends on _who _the demon is, if it's a powerful demon you may need help," he pointed out as he opened up the door and held it open for her as she walked in and huffed as she leaned against the wall. "Come in," he said gesturing to the living room, "I don't bite." He said as he walked in. "Hey, anyone here?" He asked as he raised his voice as he called out to his brother, but knowing his family, anyone could be here. One of the downfalls of having a close family. "Wy?"

"Yeah?" Wyatt called as he walked in from the kitchen, a worried expression on his face as he looked at his brother, Prue close on his heels. "What is it?" He asked, catching Hazel in the corner of his eyes he frowned, "who's this?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Hazel slightly.

Chris rolled his eyes, as he put a hand on Hazel's shoulder and brought her forward as Wyatt continued to narrow his eyes at her. "This is Hazel, she's in my history class and she was attacked by a demon, so I told her we could come here and ID the demon before we-"

"Before _I _go after him," Hazel interrupted, removing her eyes from Wyatt and looking at Chris. "I told you I don't need your help, but you wouldn't listen to me. Now I appreciate that you're helping me ID the demon, but after that we go our separate ways."

Chris sighed as he turned to look at her, and both of the stood wearing identical looks of indignation as they both crossed their arms across their chests. "And _I_ told you that the demon may be to powerful and you might help."

"And _I _said I can take care of myself."

Prue smirked as she looked at the two as a wide-eyed expression crossed her face and she winked at Wyatt, who in turn frowned at her. Sighing, Prue shook her head, looked back at the two, and rolled her eyes at Wyatt's clueless expression. Upon seeing the bickering two, Prue sighed again, they were apparently just as clueless. Why was everything up to her? Sometimes it didn't pay to be the only Cupid that hung out with these people. All the romantic labour was left up to her, and sadly, it was stressing. Especially with how stubborn her family was. She frowned, so many love lives, so little time.

"Anyway," Prue interrupted, "Chris," she said slowly, waiting for her cousin to look at her before she continued. "You know that deadline that was today?" Seeing Chris frown, she rolled her eyes. "The Elders," she snapped, almost laughing when Chris' eyes widened comically. _Wow, Chris forgot something for once. I'm scared. _She thought, smirking when Chris narrowed his eyes, "stay out of my head, you know what they say about eavesdroppers," she warned. "But that's not the point," she shrugged as she walked over and picked up an old scroll that was coiled up. "Wyatt and I couldn't make any sense of it, but maybe you can add a new angle," she proposed.

Wyatt nodded, "yeah, well I got to go," he said simply as he walked over and picked up his tan jacket. "Call me if you find anything," he said simply.

Chris frowned as he turned to look at Wyatt, "wait, you're going?" Seeing Wyatt nod, Chris' frown became more pronounced as he looked at his older brother. As far as he knew he didn't have any classes, and he didn't have a shift since he had one last night, so… "Where _are _you going?"

Wyatt sighed as he turned to look at his brother, sending Prue a look as she coughed to cover up her laughter. "Well, since you had that wonderful conversation with mom saying that we wouldn't go over to the house to research demons, she feels as though we're 'cutting here off,'" Wyatt said simply, making quotations with his fingers. "And apparently she doesn't see us anymore."

Chris frowned, "but I work at the restaurant and you work at the club as her bartender sometimes." He pointed out, frowning when Wyatt's shoulders slumped and he nodded.

"Which I told her, but she wouldn't listen to me," Wyatt smiled sheepishly. "And since she doesn't know we cloned the book-"

"_We_?" Chris and Prue questioned in unison.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "and since she doesn't know _I _cloned the book," he corrected, huffing when Chris and Prue nodded. "She says that we're never home, so I got talked into going over for lunch," he frowned. "Which I still don't know how…" he mused.

Chris snorted, "Wy, it's mom. You should know better than to question her ways of manipulation."

Wyatt nodded, "Which means I got talked into going over, but I told her you were busy that way you could continue trying to decipher the prophecy."

Chris frowned, "Leaving all the brain work to me," he said simply, shaking his head. "Typical."

"Hey!" Wyatt defended, "be happy I got you out of this!" He snapped. "I'll be back the first chance I can," he said simply, looking towards Hazel he waved. "I hate to brush you off, but nice to meet you." He said simply, shrugging off the bad vibes he was getting. Then his eyes widened when he seen the bloodstain on Chris' shirt, "Chris," he said in an overprotective tone, "you're bleeding," all thoughts of leaving gone. "Why didn't you say so?" He demanded as he headed over to his brother.

"It's nothing, Wy," Chris said, waving his hand in a dismissive way, "Hazel healed it." He said simply as he looked down at his shirt. "Sadly it didn't save the shirt."

Prue frowned as she looked over to Hazel, "you're a white lighter?"

Surprised by how the focus had suddenly been turned to her, Hazel blinked rapidly before shaking her head. "Um, no," she said simply when her mind processed what was being asked. "I'm not a white lighter."

"Then how did you-" She paused and looked at Chris, "Christopher," Prue warned as she crossed her arms. "How did she heal you if she isn't a white lighter?"

Chris grinned, "Long story."

"And frankly it's a story I don't have time for," Wyatt said simply, looking at Chris, he frowned. "You know how our family is; change that shirt before someone else sees you." He warned, and Chris nodded. If his mother or someone else were to see the state of his shirt, they would never let him out of his side. "Bye!" Wyatt said, waving before he dissolved into blue and white orbs leaving the three half breeds in the apartment, one looking much like a fish out of water.

Hazel frowned and blinked, he had orbed. Only white lighters orbed, witches didn't orb. Then her mind clued into whom she was with and she looked at Chris, her eyes slightly wide. "He's part white lighter," seeing Chris nod as he frowned at her. "Um, Chris," she said tremulously as she looked at him. "Your family … they're not the … they're…"

"The Charmed Ones?" Prue supplied, smiling when Hazel looked at her as if she was crazy. "Yeah, that would be our moms, and Wyatt," she said gesturing to where Wyatt had just stood. "Yeah, he's the Twice Blessed."

Hazel nodded slowly as she noticed how Chris walked passed her and went over to a cupboard and took out a thick book. "Okay," she said slowly as she pursed her lips together and then her eyes widened as she looked at Chris as her mind flashed back to when they met. "Oh," she said, nodding her head. "You're _that family of _Halliwells."

Chris snorted and gestured for her to sit down, "yeah," he said simply as he laid the book on the coffee table, "I have to go have a look at the .." he paused and shrugged, "actually what it is isn't important, you just flip through the book with Prue, okay?"

Smirking as Chris walked past her, Prue stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's cute," she commented, her cupid side shining through, but seeing Chris' glare she frowned. "What? Just stating the obvious, but, but you know," she stammered, a smirk appearing on her face. "You two _would _look cute together."

"Stay out of it," Chris hissed as he shrugged her hand off, headed over to the parchment, and frowned as he read it.

Shrugging, Prue walked over to Hazel and smiled as she sat down beside the witch, "so, how about we find the demon?" She asked, seeing Hazel nod, Prue gestured to the book and watched as Hazel began flipping through the pages. Prue however was not interested in the demons; in her mind, she was processing a way to get Hazel and Chris to see the light. Just because Emily and Wyatt were clueless, did not mean that these two wouldn't catch on. Moreover, looking between the two, Prue smiled and nodded. There was definitely chemistry.

Operation: hook up was in place.

It was time to sort out Wyatt and Emily, as well as Chris. Like she had said, so many love lives, so little time.

* * *

Caleb coughed as he leaned up against the cavern wall and slowly got to his feet. "That hurt," he commented as the Source walked towards him; his eyes commented. "Where did you learn your manners too?" He questioned, "because let me tell you, when you're having a party this is _not _how you treat your guest."

"Well this was a _private _party and frankly you weren't' invited," the Source retorted as he held out his hand and readied an energy ball. "I have to admit, however, I thought you were above sneaking around and spying." He snorted, "You almost seem to be a _real _demon."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Well what can I say? I like crashing bad parties," he said as he kept his eyes trained on the Source's energy ball. "So I came, I saw, I heard, and now if you don't mind I'm going to leave," he said simply as he went to shimmer out.

The Source had been planning to let Caleb go, his only problem really laid with the Warren line, but the fact that Caleb was most likely the demon mentioned in the prophecy; the Source was forced to rethink his decision. Waving his hand out, he interrupted Caleb and prevented him from shimmering out as he was slammed into the cavern wall again. "You're not going anywhere," he snarled. If the woman that had been rescued was indeed the seventh then he had no choice but to find another avenue of attack; and a solution had shimmered right into his nest. It was as if the Gods were on his side.

If he couldn't get to the seventh, then he would have to end the threat another way.

He would get rid of the half-demon abomination.

"Man, we really need to discuss you're hospitality," Caleb commented.

The Source smirked, "what can I say? I'm not fond of unwelcome visitors popping in whenever they please," he said as his voice dropped an octave lower, "Especially when they're one of the people that an apart of the key of destroying me; sorry if I'm not making you feel at home." His smirk became more pronounced. "After all, you are home. You're a demon; it's only a matter of time before you coming running to the Underworld."

Caleb ground his teeth together and his eyes narrowed, "I'll never be like you," he vowed. If he ever thought that was a possibility he would find someone to vanquish him, his friends weren't the only witches he knew. "I'd die first."

"So be it."

Caleb gritted his teeth together angrily as the Source readied another energy ball to hurl at him. "Hit me with you best shot," Caleb snapped angrily as he watched the Source's eyes to narrow. Apparently, he was annoying the Source to no end; that made Caleb grin as the energy continued to grow and burn more brightly. "Ah, is the Source going to cry?" He mocked, "Going to cry to your mommy?"

It was in that moment the Source hurled an energy ball at Caleb, but the half-manticore was lucky and managed to shimmer out just in time, only to reappear on the other end of the room as the Source let out an angry growl. "Missed me," Caleb taunted from where he was standing on the other end of the room. Normally he did not like to spend too much time in the Underworld; it wasn't a place he liked. Now on the other hand he didn't care about where he was. He was having far to much fun taunting the Source.

Prue could kill him later.

The Source whirled around and glared hatefully at the pathetic half-manticore and while they glared at each other, they both readied an energy ball at the same time and hurled it at each other. Sadly, both energy balls collided with their intended victim and they were both flung back into opposite walls where they struggled to get to their feet; bloodied.

Looking back and forth, the Seer shook her head from where she had hid and clicked her tongue. "This is above my pay grade," she commented simply and then snapping her fingers together, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She wasn't sticking around while those two were intent on injuring each other; not killing but merely fighting each other until one gave up. She had much better things she could be doing with her time.

Not even noticing that the Seer had left, the Source got to his feet, jerked his hand violently to the right, and sent Caleb flying into the Seer's glass cabinet of spells - smashing it upon impact. The Seer was going to be pissed; but he didn't care. "This is what you all need to learn," the Source sneered. "You need to learn to quit while you're ahead."

Caleb laughed as he got to his feet and taunted the Source. "Funny," he said simply, "I was about to say the same thing about you," he stated and seeing the smug look on the Source's face he readied an energy ball at lightening speed and hurled it at the Source.

Seeing the energy ball hit the Source in the stomach while propelling him backward, Caleb smirked, "see ya," he cheered as he shimmer out, feeling much better about himself. The Source had just got his evil ass kicked, how did he like that for a _pathetic, weak, half-manticore_?

* * *

The lone demon shimmered into the Underworld and let out a breath of relief as he looked around and noticed no one was around. Glancing down at the scroll, well the beginning of the scroll, the two witches had managed to get a piece but not the important part. That was all the Source wanted. He hadn't failed the Source and he was alive, at the moment he was the happiest demon alive. That would be if he could feel happiness; if he could feel _anything._

"It took you long enough. Tardiness is not something I hold high in standings."

The demon whirled around and felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw the Source standing behind him. "My Liege," he said upon seeing him, "I'm sorry. I returned as soon as I could," he assured. "The son of Paige and the psychic were there," he said hurriedly as a way of explanation. "They were more difficult to deal with than we had thought they would be."

"We?" The Source repeated dangerously as he walked closer to the demon. Moments before this demon had shimmered in he had gotten his ass kicked by Caleb, his mood was not good to begin with. Now this demon was insinutating that he had made a miscalculation. This demon was not smart at all and it appeared as though he had no survial instincts. "Are you suggesting that _I _underestimated them?"

"What? No, no, no! Not at all, My Liege," the demon said quickly as he dropped to one knee. "Not at all, I didn't mean we as in you, sire. I meant me and my fellow demons, we underestimated them."

"Ah yes," The Source said, "I see that you are the only one to return," he commented. "Did you get it?" He questioned as he narrowed his eyes, "because I very much doubt you would be _stupid _enough to return if you had failed. It would have been less painful to allow them to vanquish you."

The demon gulped as he bowed his head, "I received it, my Lord," he said simply as he held up the scroll. "Lost some of my best men getting it, but I retrieved it for you."

The Source nodded and took the scroll and unrolled it and allowed his eyes to drift over the fancey writing, only to frown when he reached the bottom. "What is this?" He hissed as he looked at the torn corner. "A part of it is missing."

"But nothing important was on it, all the information that gives any indication of who you are is on the piece in your hands, I assure you."

"Well forgive me for not being confident in you," The Source sneered as his eyes flashed Onyx. "This scroll is the only record that reveals my identity, and frankly I am not ready for the Warren line, or the seven to uncover who I am!"

"My Lord I-"

The demon did not get to finish his sentence before he burst into flames after an energy ball collided with his chest; causing him to combust into flames leaving his ashes on the floor of the Underworld.

"Fools and idiots," The Source muttered as he rolled his eyes. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," he quoted as a smirk formed on his face. "Well it appears as though I have to make an appearance topside." He liked that idea, he wanted to see what the world looked like before he remoulded it into what he wanted it to be. He wanted to see what the world was today, then he could make his plans for tomorrow because he would win. He was far to determined not to, little did he know their were several people who were just as determined to see he failed.

With that, the Source flamed out.

**Author's Note : **Sorry about the wait, but I had a Bio test and now I have a science test, not to mention I have mid terms in about a week. I know, I know I said I would type it all up in my free time so I could still update so we all wouldn't be deprived, but I'm sorry. Sometimes there are unforeseen things that come up. Forgive me. You know the drill, **please review.**


	7. Pleased To Make Your Acquaintance

**Disclaimer : **Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hellhounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! In addition, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. Well, I'm sorry for the long wait - actually it wasn't _that _long, but it felt like it to me, I was to busy bombing my Biology test. Well, I haven't gotten it back yet, but you know that feeling you write a test and you _know _you did bad, well that's the feeling I have. So, I decided I needed to take a break from studying for mid-terms and add this!

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x06 : Witch Hazel**

**Summary :** Hearing that the Source is building up his forces, the next generation rushes to make sense the prophecy, but why is the Source freaked out and acting irrationally? And what happens when a mysterious hazel eyed woman wanders into their life?

* * *

Chapter Seven : Pleased To Make Your Acquaintance

"I can't believe the demon isn't in here," Prue muttered to herself as she shook her head and smile sympathetically at Hazel who was still flipping through the book, despite the fact that they had not been able to find the demon. Henry Jr and Emily still were not back from the Hall of Prophecies, and Chris had already said that wherever the Hall was located, he could not get through to them with his telepathy. Then Wyatt was still AWOL, over at the manor where his mother was probably doing everything in her power to keep him there, and Caleb was in the Underworld. Prue wasn't exactly pleased with that little fact, but she knew she couldn't lock Caleb up now, not just because they were dating. He had been to the Underworld snooping countless times and it was too late for her to do anything about it now.

Prue just wanted him to be okay, if he were injured, she would kill him herself.

There was no way for her to get in contact with him, and Caleb wouldn't want her to sit down and stress while the Source was gathering his troops and demons were after Hazel. So, she was prepared to accept the fact that she could not help Caleb right now, even if she wanted to. She would have to wait until he got back, so in the meantime she had turned her focus to helping Hazel. The only problem was that the damn demon was in the book.

"Why isn't the demon in the book?" She asked herself as she looked over to Hazel who didn't acknowledge what she was saying; apparently, Prue's words were falling on deaf ears. Prue narrowed her eyes, _sounds like someone else I know when they're reading_, she mused as she looked to Chris and sighed. "Chris," she called as she looked over at Chris who was currently looking at the prophecy. "Why wouldn't a demon be in the book?"

"Because they're a nobody," Chris answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "And no one thought they were a big enough threat to be put in the book!"

Prue rolled her eyes at Chris' answer, _well someone thought wrong. _With that though she looked over at hazel who had looked up from the cloned Book of Shadows with a victorious look on her face, and Prue was pretty sure she could see the gears in Hazel's head turning; something Prue was sure wasn't a good thing. "Does this mean I can leave?" Hazel asked as she looked at Chris as he walked into the living room, his chin stuck out as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" The half-elf asked innocently, "I agreed that I would come over here so we could ID the demon, which we didn't because he isn't in the book, and you can't help me vanquish a demon we don't know!" She defended as Chris sat in a chair across from him, "so I win."

Chris shook his head, "no I think it would be best for you to stay here until we know what you're up against," he pointed out as he looked to Prue for help, but the half-cupid just hummed to herself and pretended to ignore the two. "They could still be after you; there is still a chance that it wasn't a random attack."

"Okay," Hazel said reluctantly, "just because it wasn't a random attack on me doesn't mean that it wasn't a case of bad luck on my part," she pointed out. "I could have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time," she pointed out as she stood up, "meaning there is no reason for me to stay." she looked from Chris to Prue and then her eyes rested on the prophecy, "besides, you all seem to have more important things to deal with anyway. And if the demons come back I can deal with them myself."

It was that moment Prue, Chris heard the familiar chiming sound of a white lighter appearing before a swirl of blue, and white lights appeared announcing the entrance of Emily and Henry Jr, who still had blood seeping through Henry's shirt as Emily struggled to hold him up. "Call Wyatt," she instructed as her arms gave out and she and Henry fell to their knees.

Prue's mind stopped working for a moment, but she was thankful when she heard Chris call out to his brother. "Wyatt!" Chris cried as he ran towards his cousin while Hazel ran over to her purse and then made a run for the fallen witch as well. "Wyatt we need you!" Chris called again, and that was enough to bring Prue out of her thoughts.

"Henry," she murmured, "no!" She whispered as she ran to her cousin's side, not even caring if sliding across the floor to reach Henry's side would injure her, Henry was their only thought, even Hazel who had never met the younger witch before. "What the hell happened?" She demanded as she watched Chris pull up Henry's shirt while Hazel rummaged through her purse, seemingly looking for something. "Henry, what happened?"

"Demons," Emily answered from where she was stationed on the other side of Henry. The psychic sighed and looked over to where Chris was slowly lifting up the shirt, only to cringe when she noticed that some of the fabric from his shirt remained where it was, it was basically burnt into his skin. "WYATT!" She called as she leaned over and gripped an end of the fabric, only to take a deep breath when Chris nodded at her. _Like a Band-Aid, _she thought, and with that, she yanked the fabric off Henry Jr who groaned softly in response, barely responsive to the pain that was running through his body.

Looking around, Hazel frowned when she realised that Wyatt wasn't coming and she sighed, "move," she said simply, seeing that Emily was looking up at her with untrusting eyes, Hazel rolled her eyes. She knew the woman had never met her before, but that didn't mean she was helping Henry. "Look, he needs help," Hazel argued, "and I can help him, but for me to do that, you need to move."

"Emily," Chris said softly, not getting an answer Chris sighed. "Emily," he said a little more urgently and the psychic removed her eyes from Hazel and looked at the younger Halliwell brother with a frown. "You can trust her," he promised, "she wont hurt Henry."

Reluctantly Emily and even Prue backed away from Henry Jr a little bit while Henry Jr muttered something incoherently as Hazel sighed and held out her hand and dumped some of the same powder she had used on Chris earlier into her palm. Ignoring the questioning looks everyone but Chris was giving her, Hazel sprinkled the powder on the cut so it covered the whole burn and muttered softly under her breath, and the other occupants of the room held their breaths while a green light glowed on Henry's stomach before the younger witch shot up with a frown on his face. "What…" he trailed off as his eyes took in his surroundings, and then jumped to each person before resting on Hazel. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"You're okay!" Prue cheered as she launched herself at Henry Jr and hugged him in relief, not that he was fine her panic had died down a little and she wouldn't let go of him. Out of her cousins she and Chris were definitely the closest, but she and Henry Jr were the same age, they had went through school together. If it wasn't for him, Prue doubted she would have made it through the first day of high school and the first day of junior high, and the prom. She didn't want to go there; senior year had been murder as well. Prue looked at Hazel, any bad vibes were gone with the wind by now, "thank you," she said simply, seeing Hazel shrug and brush her hands together, Prue frowned. "Is _that _how you healed Chris."

Hazel nodded and Henry Jr frowned in confusion, "what?" He asked, pulling back from everyone he slowly got to his feet and rolled his eyes when Prue once again flung her arms around him. "Chris needed to be healed?" He asked, his eyes darting to everyone, "but you healed him?" He questioned, still confused, and focusing his eyes on Hazel. "How did you heal him, you're not a white lighter."

Hazel rolled her eyes and she clicked her tongue as she shook her head, "people of today," she muttered as she walked over to her purse and tossed the velvet bag in there. "You all think the only way to heal someone is to go to the hospital or have a white lighter heal you," she snorted. "Whatever happened to herbs?" She asked sadly, as she looked at everyone who were all looking at her with looks of bewilderment on their faces while she ranted on. "What?" She demanded, "I'll have you know herbs work just fine."

Chris clasped his hands together, "okay now that we're had a lesson in healing from the local half-elf," he stated, he and Hazel ignoring the look on everyone's faces, "I say it's time we get down to everything. What happened at the Hall of Prophecies?"

"Wait she's an elf?" Emily asked a slightly snippy tone in her voice. Seeing Chris' warning look, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "It was fine, went there all the prophecies were organized alphabetically so we looked for ones on the Source and ones on the seven," she said rolling her eyes again. "But there was nothing to be found on the seven, but before we could read the one on the Source demon's shimmered in and-"

"They got the prophecy that revealed the identity of the Source," Henry Jr finished as he sighed and leaned against the arm of the sofa. "Apparently the Source doesn't want us to know who he is, so he sent his supporters to go get it for them, which resulted in me getting injured." Hearing the chimes, Henry Jr frowned when Wyatt appeared with a frantic look on his face. "Nice of you to show up," Henry Jr muttered sarcastically. "Take you long enough?"

"The woman is insane!" Wyatt said instantly, shaking his head at his mother's reluctance to let him leave. "I swear to God!" He muttered, "She wouldn't leave me alone, she was harping on about how we should all be careful and how if anything is to much we can go to her!" Wyatt shook his head and looked at his little brother, "oh yeah, and she said we're permitted to move back home whenever we want." Wyatt paused, "but she wouldn't let me leave, so what did you need?"

Chris rolled his eyes and smirked at the look of annoyance that Henry Jr had on his face. "Oh nothing much," he deadpanned, "just the fact that our only male cousin almost died and you weren't here to heal him," Seeing Wyatt go white and look at Henry Jr who was sending him a withering look, but he was fine. "Hazel," Chris answered simply, seeing the unspoken question on his brother's face. "It seems as though we've been lucky she was around today," Chris crossed his arms, "even though it was her fault I got injured earlier."

Hazel whirled around and stood to her full height while she sent him a look of death. "Oh, _it's _my fault now is it?" She demanded as she stalked over to Chris, "I'm sorry, I mustn't have been paying attention!" She snarled dangerously, not noticing how Wyatt tensed and watched the half-elf carefully as she inched closer to his brother; his baby _brother_. "I could have sworn it was _you _that butted in during _my _fight; and that is what caused you to get into trouble!" She hissed, "Your damn hero complex is what got you into trouble, not me!"

Chris snorted, "Well who was stupid enough to walk into an alley to begin with!" Chris retorted as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Hazel, causing Prue to sigh. They weren't going to make her hook up operation easy, which was the only thing that was for sure. "Honestly, didn't you learn anything growing up?" Chris demanded, "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to go into an alley? You don't go into an alley!"

Hazel glared back at Chris definitely and narrowed her eyes even further. "I had it under control," she replied coolly in an even voice. "I didn't need your help; I'm not your Mary Jane Watson!" She yelled, "I don't need Spiderman to swing in and save me."

"Yeah," Chris said slowly as he rolled his eyes. "Too bad you almost got _killed _by a couple of demons," Chris snapped. On some level, he knew that fighting with Hazel over this was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He barely knew her, but he didn't like how she brushed this off as it were nothing. "You might think you don't need saving, but everyone needs saving every once and a while. And Hazel, you were a class A damsel in distress!"

Hazel rolled her eyes and stalked closer to Chris while the others in the room shook their heads at the two, all except Wyatt who was watching the newcomer with careful eyes. "Okay fine, I admit it," she muttered sarcastically. "Yes, I'm a woman!" She yelled something that caused Prue to smirk. "I have two ovaries, I'm damsel and of course I was in distress! Then demons were, as you pointed out, trying to _kill _me, but that _did not _give you permission to butt in! It's your own fault you got hurt; you just cannot keep to yourself. As I said, you have a hero complex! You're San Francisco's Peter Parker!"

Henry Jr frowned, "have they been like this all day?" He asked as he looked at Prue who was nodding, the biggest of all smiles on her face. Apparently, she didn't mind their bickering; actually, it appeared as though she was enjoying it, something that caused Henry Jr to narrow his eyes. That was never a good thing.

"And you-"

Emily winced suddenly as she felt a throbbing pain in her head, it was a feeling she was used to, but never this bad. The images were moving so fast she couldn't make sense of them, that was when the pain became too much and Emily clutched her head before her body sagged heavily against the edge of the table from the sheer pain as she tried to remain standing up. Trying to get her ragged breathing under control, Emily took deep breaths and felt her eyes widen when she saw what was coming. "DARK LIGHTERS!" Emily shouted as she held her fingertips to her temples, holding her head as images flew threw her mind's eye.

Her declaration was enough to stop the bickering.

"Dark lighters?" Prue asked confused, "as in _plural_?" She as asked as she frowned, it wasn't like Dark Lighters to attack together. Sure, if they were after a common bounty there would be several to attack at once, but that was because they were striving for the bounty, they never worked together. She looked to everyone else, "what does a faction of dark lighters look like anyway?"

"Like that!" Wyatt said urgently as he waved his hands and sent Henry Jr to the floor as dark lighters appeared in a cluster of black and blue orbs behind Henry and the first aimed his crossbow at him. "Leave him alone," Wyatt hissed as he held out his hand, readied an energy ball, and whirled it at the dark lighter, but the dark lighter orbed out before the energy ball could vanquish him. "Damn it," Wyatt muttered.

Frowning, Chris looked at the second dark lighter, closed his eyes for a brief moment, and took a deep breath. He didn't open them until he felt his magic slowly flow through his veins, it was then he opened his eyes only to reveal pure white eyes as he extended his hands outward. Then, the familiar crackling of electricity could be heard as he sent bolts of electricity at the second dark lighter; incinerating him on the spot.

That was when five dark lighters materialized.

"I guess it was plural," Henry Jr commented as he jumped to his feet and got into a defensive stance, flinging a dark lighter into the path of another arrow that was flying Emily's way. "Arrow!" He called as he watched a stray arrow fly through the room. Seeing another one, he sighed. "Arrow!"

Seeing Henry Jr call for an arrow before directing it away, Prue sighed, jerked her hand the right, and sent a dark lighter into the path of the arrow, but he didn't combust. Instead, the dark lighter only glared at her as he snapped off the tip of the arrow and yanked it through his shoulder, causing Prue to wince. She couldn't help it, it looked painful. "Since when do dark lighters work together?"

Emily shrugged and tapped into Henry's powers and used his telekinesis to send a dark lighter away from her by narrowing her eyes. "I don't know," she yelled, all she knew was that she had seen them coming. For that, she would be thankful, but that thought left when more dark orbs appeared in the room. "Something tells me someone is trying to send a message that he isn't going away."

Hazel rolled her eyes as she balanced on one foot and glared at a dark lighter while she kicked him square in the chest, sending him backwards. "Okay, so can I assume that the entire Underworld hates you?" She asked sarcastically as she jumped dived to the floor when an arrow strayed her way.

"Pretty much," Prue called back as she waved her hand and threw a demon towards Chris who sent a bolt of electricity at the dark lighter. "Okay, I seriously think anyone with white-lighter blood should get out of here now," Prue ordered as she threw an Athame at a dark lighter, embedding it in the dark lighter's throat. "That wasn't a suggestion! That was me telling you to leave."

"NO!"

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!"

"MAKE ME!"

Prue rolled her eyes at the responses from the three men that were currently fighting alongside them, but she let out an annoyed huff. "Seriously, you three need to let go of this "protect the women thing,"" she pointed out. "It's the twenty first century and you're all being ridiculous. We can take care of them, but you three could get killed."

"So could you," Chris retorted as he narrowed his eyes and sent another bolt of energy at a demon. "I hate to break it to you, but the arrow can kill you. The poison isn't needed, not if the arrow penetrates the right area!" He shouted as he waved his hands and sent another dark lighter flying backwards. "So, why don't _you _leave?"

"Do we have to separate you?" Hazel asked sarcastically as she kicked a dark lighter in the chest, only to twirl on her foot and send another kick to the side of his face, sending him to the floor. "I'm not sorry about this," she said as she glared hatefully at him with cold eyes, eyes so cold the dark lighter's last thought was that she could give the Source a run for his money. That was when Hazel sent the stiletto heel of her boots threw his neck, and he was vanquished instantly.

Wyatt sighed and waved his hand, sending a demon flying into a bookshelf at the other end of the room, causing the dark lighter to fly into a shelf full of potion vials, vials that were filled with potion. "Why the hell do they keep coming?" He asked as the dark lighter was killed with a deafening screech of pain when the potions made contact with his skin.

"Maybe it's your personality," Henry Jr suggested. "Arrow!" He called, that was when one dark lighter remain, and see the vehemence in all of their faces, he wisely orbed out in a shower of black and blue orbs.

Everyone took deep breaths at the development, the Underworld was working together. That was never a good thing, but who was it bad for? Did it mean the Source was actually worried about his place, meaning it was a good for them and bad for him? On the other hand, did it mean the Source knew something they didn't, and was once again planning something?

No one knew what to say, and it was Henry Jr to break the silence.

Henry Jr rolled his eyes as he looked around his cousins' apartment, "thank God," he said simply when he noticed that the state that the apartment was in. there were different scorch marks on the walls, destroyed furniture, not to mention the ashes that covered the floors. "What?" He asked simply when he saw the looks the two brothers were sending him, "it could have been worse!"

Wyatt frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, "I'm failing to see how."

Henry Jr smirked - a smirk that could only appear on the face of a son of Paige Matthews as he shrugged and smiled innocently at his male cousins. "It could have been _my _apartment that the dark lighters decided to destroy!" He pointed out as if it was the obvious answer, "and that would have sucked! My couch wouldn't have survived," he said, smiling fondly at the memory of his black leather couch, he knew it was an eye sore, Prue had pointed that out several times, but it was comfortable! "That would have been a tragedy."

Prue smirked at Henry's idea of optimism, "oh relax you two," she scolded when she saw the looks that both Chris and Wyatt were sending Henry. "It is easily fixed, or have you forgotten your heritage?" She asked as she whirled around and looked at the apartment. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause this scene to be unseen!"

The apartment then slowly fixed its self and Prue smiled smugly at her family, only to tense when she saw the air begin to ripple, but she knew who it was before he formed. She didn't know how, but Prue simplified it to the fact that she had feelings for him. Seeing Hazel raise her hand, Prue let out a strangled yell, "no!" She shouted as she grabbed Hazel's hands and placed then at her sides. "He's on our side," she said simply as Caleb formed with an anxious look on his face, but the moment he formed, Prue was hit with his emotions and it made her stagger with the force of it.

"So, uh . . ." Caleb began as he looked to Hazel who looked as if she was about to attack him, "oh, now you're all ready to kill the demon?" He asked, "The _half _demon," he corrected. "Remember, my dad wasn't a demon, what happened to the nature vs. nurture thing, you really want to turn on me after twenty-four years?" He asked incuriously, "I'm hurt!" Despite his words though, Caleb's eyes were sparkling.

Prue narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Where have you been?" She demanded, ignoring how Caleb sent frantic looks to Wyatt, Chris and Henry, all of which shook their heads and walked towards the kitchen with smirks on their faces, Hazel following close behind. "What the hell-" Prue stopped and her eyes widened when she saw the cuts on his face. "-happened to you? What were you, dragged through hell?" She interrogated as she walked over and began checking to see how serious his cuts were.

Caleb opened his mouth, but Emily shook her head. "You're better off telling the truth," she said simply as she smirked at Caleb. "Believe me, I've seen it, if you lie," the psychic let out a low whistle, "and it isn't pretty."

Caleb sighed and avoided Prue's look, something that caused Prue's frown to become more pronounced. He wasn't looking at her, which was _not _a good thing at all. "I um, followed some demons to see what was going on down there," he said, his eyes traveling downward. "And um, apparently the Source is fighting dirty," seeing Prue's raised eyebrow, Caleb gestured to Emily. "We got a psychic, he now has a Seer."

"And what else?" Prue asked through glittered teeth.

"What makes you think there is anything else?"

"Caleb," Emily warned.

Caleb sighed, "well when I got there the Source was talking to the Seer and he was apparently pissed at one of his demons because he thinks he knows who the seventh is, he isn't sure if it _is _her, but he wants her dead anyway."

"Being cautious?" The psychic suggested as the others slowly made their way into the room. "I mean, if there was a chance that there was this person was out there and she held the key to ending everything I was fighting to achieve, I would want them dead too," Emily said as she shrugged.

"She scares me sometimes," Chris whispered to Henry Jr, who nodded in agreement, only to sober up when both Emily and Wyatt sent them looks of death. "What?" Chris asked innocently.

Caleb sighed, "What Emily said is part of the reason," he explained slowly. "But apparently whether or not this witch is the seventh or not, she _is _destined to fight against the Source, so he wants her out of the way. The Seer wasn't able to tell what the extent of the … damage would be if she fought against him, so he wants her taken care of."

"Did you get a name?" Wyatt asked.

Caleb shook his head, "apparently one of you have already met her," seeing their looks, Caleb sighed and looked over at Hazel and met her eyes, only to smile sympathetically when her eyes widened. "One of you met her today actually," he corrected. "And something tells me it's you."

"That's crazy!" Hazel denied as she shook her head and the air left her lungs. "There is no way I would go up against the Source," she said as she backed away from the others, unaware of the fact Chris was reading her thoughts … again. _I moved here to get rid of all of this nonsense. _"I - I can't be!" She protested, "I am not the type to have the whole hero complex," she pointed childishly at Chris. "That's _his _domain, not me!"

"You're part elf," Chris said gently. "You fit the description, to my knowledge it has never been allowed for an elf to be with a witch," he pointed out, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room. "And even if you're not the seventh, the Source still wants you dead." Chris pointed out, seeing Hazel's look, he smirked slightly in an attempt to ease the tension that was running high. "And you said you could handle the demon that was after you," Chris snorted. "Something tells me that the Source is all little out of your league."

Hazel smiled gratefully at Chris at his attempt to make her feel better, but she couldn't help make a dig at Chris as she raised her eyebrow at him. "And what makes you so sure you know what my league is?" She asked cockily as she smirked at him, "I mean, for all you know, I could be out of _your _league."

Emily rolled her eyes and her eyes flicked to the door as a tapping sound resounded through the apartment, "someone get that," she said as she bent down and picked an abandoned vial on the floor and smirked at Prue when she saw Chris watch Hazel as the half-elf headed towards the door.

Sighing Hazel opened the door and frowned when she saw a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties with dark hair and his head tilted down, but something about him made Hazel take a small step backwards. "What?" She asked impatiently when the man didn't lift up his head, nor did he say anything. "If you're here to try and sell me a Bible, don't even bother," Hazel said in a bored tone as she looked at how the man was well dressed and appeared to be clear cut. "I worship the devil," she said as she began closing the door, smirking when she heard several chuckles come from the living room.

The man brought his hand up held the door to prevent it from closing, "well in that case," his silky voice said as he lifted up his head to look into Hazel's dark eyes with his own blue. "We'll get alone very well, Hazel."

Hazel backed away from the door while she felt Chris and Caleb's presence head towards her, "Okay," she said slowly, extending her hands in front of her, preparing to fend him off if necessary. "Creepy Bible salesman, how do you know my name?"

The man smirked, "That's simple, and I'm the one that wants you dead." He smirked, "and I am please to finally make your acquaintance."

Prue gasped as she turned towards the door and waved her hand to attempt to send the man back, but it wouldn't work. She mentally cursed; with or without his cloak they should have recognised his voice. It was the Source, and he was in their wake, even worst; he wanted hazel, the potential seventh.

"HAZEL GET DOWN!" That was the last thing anyone in the room remembered hearing, and then that was when the Source struck…

**Author's Note : **Sorry about the delay, damn exams, and better yet I have mid-terms next week. Isn't it a little barbaric, I mean, having exams one week in every subject, only to have three hour mid-terms the next week? Seriously, it's cruelty. Oh well, I have my exams to study for, but I will try to have the next chapter up soon. You know the drill, **please review.**


	8. I'm Like A Firecracker!

**Disclaimer : **Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hellhounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! In addition, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. Okay, this is the second last chapter people, meaning one more to go and then we're onto another story! Wow, this is flying, and some IMPORTANT things are going to be happening in the next three stories. Just thought I would put that out there. And I have _midterms _on the go this week, but apparently most of you weren't to happy about my cliff-hanger, one in particular made that clear -COUGH COUGH- so, because I felt bad I am _not _studying for my math, I'm updating. So, you better be grateful. Meaning I want reviews. -.-

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x06 : Witch Hazel**

**Summary :** Hearing that the Source is building up his forces, the next generation rushes to make sense the prophecy, but why is the Source freaked out and acting irrationally? And what happens when a mysterious hazel eyed woman wanders into their life?

* * *

Chapter Eight : I'm Like A Firecracker.

The Source smirked as he knocked on the door and he heard the psychic, Emily call for someone to answer the door, and then a few short seconds later the door swung open, and glancing up through his lashes as he looked down, he felt a cruel smile appear on his face. It was the one he had been here for, the reason for him coming topside, and she was standing right in front of him. Something in him almost made him feel disappointment that she had come to him, he was really hoping for this to turn into a fight.

Why was everything so boring these days?

In front of him stood the woman that could very well hold the key to his undoing, she could very well be the seventh, and with her friendship the members of the Warren line, along with the psychic and the pitiful half-demon could end him. With this witch's help, they could very well put a stop to him and everything he had spent his whole life preparing for, so he couldn't take any chances. Even if she wasn't the seventh, there was a chance she was, and that meant that as long as she lived he was at risk. Though the Seer had also informed him that even if this witch, this Hazel wasn't the seventh she was destined to fight against him, and even the Seer couldn't foresee the damage she would create.

So, better safe than sorry.

When he refused to acknowledge the witch, he heard her let out a huff as she took a step backwards, which he gave her kudos for, finally someone with some survival instincts. "What?" She asked impatiently as she took in his appearance, tensing up as she looked him over, something that made him smirk wickedly. "If you're here to sell me a bible," Hazel began as she rolled her eyes, "don't bother," she said in a tone that could only be described as a bored tone. "I worship the devil," with that, she allowed a smirk to come to her face, apparently please with herself, as she began closing the door.

Lifting his hand up, the Source held the door in his iron grip and prevented it from closing, "well in that case," he said in his silky voice as he lifted his head and looked into Hazel's dark eyes, and momentarily he allowed his eyes to do a quick scan of her body. She was short by normal means, standing at not taller than five foot four, but in regards to her elf lineage, she was quite tall. She had raven hair that fell down her back in waves while loose curls and a side bang framed her face, displaying a pixie face and deep hazel eyes, holding mostly brown tones with flicks of gold and green. "We'll get alone very well, Hazel."

He watched as Hazel backed away from the door while he saw Chris and Caleb head towards her as he peered over her shoulder, something that caused him to internally sigh. They were always the do-gooders. His attention was once again drawn back to Hazel. "okay," she said as she extended her hand in font of her, as if she was prepared to fight him off if necessary. As if she could take _him_. "Creepy Bible salesman," she said, causing the Source to smirk slightly at her sense of humour. "How do you know my name?"

The Source smirked at her simple question, one that made his stare intently into her eyes as he shared the fact she was going to die soon as gently as he could. He didn't like killing people, at least, not usually. Actually, he tried to only keep killing people down to people who needed to die, people who pissed him off, people that needed to be made examples of, or traitors. Hazel was too much of a security risk to let live though, "That's simple," he said honestly. "And I'm the one that wants you dead." He smirked as he watched her eyes widen, "and I am please to finally make your acquaintance."

In the apartment, Prue gasped as she turned towards the door and waved her hand to attempt to send the man back, but it wouldn't work. She mentally cursed; with or without his cloak they should have recognised his voice. It was the Source, and he was in their wake, even worst; he wanted Hazel, the potential seventh.

"HAZEL GET DOWN!"

Hearing the warning that Wyatt shouted to her, Hazel tried to get down, but just as she went to dive to the floor as she heard a crackling behind her, the Source raised his hands and sent a rushing upsurge of black energy at her. Feeling the attack hit her; Hazel didn't even have the chance to scream as she, as well as the other occupants of the room, were sent flying backwards as if they were rag dolls, and each of their backs slammed into the far wall, effectively leaving dents in the wall.

Hell, with all the noise, it was a miracle no one else had called the cops.

"Miss me?" The Source questioned snidely as he walked into the apartment and waved his right hand absently, causing the back door to swing shut as he headed further and further into the apartment. "Because I missed you," he said, his wicked smirk once again on his face. "It feels like it's been ages."

Hazel coughed as she slapped Chris' shoulder and tried to push him off of her when she realised that he was on top of her, "let me guess." She said sarcastically as Chris rolled off her and helped her to her feet as the others got up and stood slightly in front of her in a protective manner, something she didn't like. She was quite capable of taking care of herself; she had done it her whole life. Just because all of this people were … _delusional _and believed that she was the seventh did _not _mean that she needed them to hold her hand and protect her. "That's the Source."

The Source smirked as he looked at the seven in front of him, and he had to admit, they made quite the group of misfits. "Ah, so I see you've heard of me," he said, a cruel snarl still on his face. "I'm pleased to hear you've heard of me, that means this is going to go a lot faster, no need for pointless introductions." He sighed, "But let us make this more interesting, shall we?"

With that, the seven disappeared in columns of flames, leaving the Source alone in the apartment as Daquin shimmered inn and bowed his head, "my liege," he said as he fell to one knee. "What are your orders?"

"I have some acquaintances that have proved to be nothing but thorns in my side," he said, smirking at his second-in-command as he frowned. "And I want them disposed of. Send some men to meet them, I do not plan to make this easy, but remember, the kill shot is mine," he ordered, flaming out leaving behind Daquin who rolled his eyes, the Source sure had a weird sense of fun.

* * *

"Do I want to know where the hell we are?" Prue asked bitterly as she looked around at their new surroundings, wherever they were, there was no doubt in her mind that it was bad; the Source had sent them here. He had sent them here to this exact location and he had said he had wanted to make things more _interesting_. That wasn't good, the Source had something planned, and Prue couldn't help but feel like a mouse in an unsuspecting of cat and mouse. "Abandoned warehouse by the docks," she mused as she looked around and sighed as she looked up at the skies. "You really need to start paying us for all of this nonsense!" She exclaimed as she began walking around, watching her every step, Gold only knew when the Source was going to show up and attack out of nowhere, they had to keep their eyes peeled.

Where they were earned an eye roll from Henry Jr, "what is it with abandoned warehouses by the docks anyway?" He asked as he looked around, "and why are they _always _creepy?" He demanded as he walked besides Prue, but one thing was for sure, the entire area was too silent for a dock, no birdcalls ringing throughout the air, no rats squeaking out their claims. "Come out wherever you are! Come out, come out!"

"Henry!" Prue snapped as she glared at her cousin, "is there really a need?" She demanded as a shiver ran through her body. She really didn't like this; she thought as she looked around, she wasn't liking how they were so exposed. It gave the Source the opportunity to attack at any given moment, not a comforting thought at all.

Caleb rolled his eyes as he looked behind him as he jogged so he could walk beside Prue and Henry, looking back at Wyatt who was walking closely beside Emily who had her hand attached to his arm, and beside the forever blind couple, Chris and Hazel walked along side by side. He could tell by looking at them though there was some tension, indicating that something had happened before he had gotten to the apartment. One thing was for sure, they were comfortable in each others presence, but that didn't change the fact that their shoulders were tensed as their eyes jumped from surface to surface looking for any incoming attacks. "Come on Prue," he began as he draped his arm across her shoulders, "you know he gets like this when he's nervous and when the possibility of ambush is lurking around every corner." Caleb shrugged, "he panics."

"Well he better start panicking," Chris piped up when he saw several demons shimmer in front of them, all of them already having energy balls and fireballs ready in their hands, an unfair advantage if he had ever seen one. "Because that looks like an ambush to me."

No one even spoke as they spread out, they were all aware of the fact that they were going to spread out, even Hazel, either that or she really didn't give a damn what the others did. Meaning her only thought was getting out of here as she headed off towards the demons, moving ahead of the other six swiftly, and not making eye contact with any of them.

"Why is it _always _us?" Prue demanded, seeing several of the demons released their energy balls at her, causing her to sigh. She knew she was being self-centered, she knew it wasn't _always _them, of course, there were other witches that were constantly fighting demons, the innocents they saved were proof of that. Rolling her eyes, she held up her palm to slow down the energy balls as they flew at her before narrowing her eyes and looking up at the demons, "I'm not in the mood," she said simply, making a gesture with her hands, sending the energy balls at the demons. "Anyone else want to play?" She asked as she looked at the other demons, a smirk on her face as the demons combusted into flames.

Wyatt rolled his eyes as he looked over at Prue, "can you pretend that you're not enjoying this?" He asked sarcastically as he held out his hands and sent a wave of energy at a few demons, causing them to go flying a few feet in the air before exploding, causing demon goo to fly at him and Chris, causing his baby brother to glare at him accusingly when the goo landed on his shoulders. "What?" Wyatt asked innocently as he sensed someone moving behind him, and instantly he kicked out behind him, effectively kicking a demon backwards, causing the demon to fly back until an abandoned pipe pierced through his stomach, causing Chris to pale at the familiar sight. "I can't control where the goo falls," Wyatt stated, unaware of the thoughts going through Chris' mind.

_The moment his brother got his powers back, Wyatt broke free of the hold his would-have-been-sister-in-law had on him, and without looking, kicked out behind him, effectively kicking Bianca square in the face, throwing her across the room._

_Bianca gasped as she flew through the air, until she fell the floor as a sharp broken piece of the cabinet that Chris crashed into earlier pierced through her stomach with a resounding wet sound. Seeing Bianca go flying, the other Chris yelled. "NO!" As he roughly waved his arm to the left, effectively tossing Wyatt across the room, but the force wasn't enough to kill his brother. Nevertheless, it was enough to make him fly upwards and hit the light hanging from the ceiling, and then to fall to the floor dazed. _

Chris blinked and felt his eyes straying over to Hazel when that memory ended and he watched as she embedded an Athame into a demon's chest. That wasn't what caught his attention though, it was the fact that as he combusted into flames her eyes were empty, void of any feeling. "This really is getting ridiculous," he stated as he held out his hands and sent bolts of lightening at demons, "cant' they go back to attacking whoever they were attacking for the past twenty odd years?" He asked sarcastically as the demons went up into ashes, their stray energy balls flying at him as orbed out as a reflex.

Emily sighed as Chris reappeared beside her, "Hey Chris, miss me?" She asked sarcastically as he made a sweeping motion with his hand, sending the demon that had been attacking Emily into the path of a stray fireball. "Hey!" Emily whined when the demon combusted, "I can vanquish demons too!" She pouted as she narrowed her eyes, "no need to steal all the fun. Spoilsport."

Henry Jr rolled his eyes at Chris and Emily's antics, they were being ridiculous, they were _supposed _to be vanquishing demons, yet here they were, arguing over who vanquished whose demon as if demons were nothing more than toys. "Athame," he called as he held out his hands, smiling cruelly as it appeared in his hands. "Nice knowing you," he said simply, whipping the Athame at a demon - blowing him up instantly when the Athame became embedded in his neck.

"Not so fast!" Caleb sneered when he saw the three remaining demons go to shimmer out, holding out his left hand he powered an energy ball and hurled it at one of the demons before striding forward, shimmering out, only to reappear in front of a demon and hold him by the collar of his shirt and force him up against the wall. He didn't even look back as the six witches that accompanied him walked up behind him. "Running off to report to daddy," He stated mockingly as he raised his eyebrows, "what makes you think we're letting you go?"

"Half-breed," the demon said darkly, "I can't wait until the Source smites you from the earth," he said simply, noticing how Prue tensed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Who's that?" He asked his eyes narrowed as he gazed at Prue, his voice menacing, dark and taunting as he spoke, "your witch?" The demon snorted, and that was all it took for Caleb to lift the demon higher off the ground and narrowing his eyes. "How convenient of a half-demon. Thought you would continue the half-demon ritual and get yourself your own precious little witch."

"What?" Wyatt asked, his eyes going wide as he looked to Prue who shook her head, indicating that the demon was lying - which he wasn't, but that didn't mean she wanted _Wyatt _to know. After all, she wasn't sure what she and Caleb were exactly, they hadn't had that conversation yet. Shaking it off, Wyatt looked to the demon and narrowed his eyes, "Caleb's twice the man you and your kind will ever be."

"Yes," the demon agreed, never taking his eyes from Caleb's. "Man," he stated, "the manticores should have known better than to mix their blood line with human blood, trying to make a demon that walks among men," he snorted. "Pathetic, a part demon siding with good, it's revolting."

"Last time I checked," Hazel began, shrugging as the others looked at her. "Good was on the winning side," she pointed out, smirking slightly when the demon narrowed his eyes at her.

"For now," with that, the demon shimmered from Caleb's hold, only to reappear a good few feet from them, causing the seven to whirl around and glare at the demon who bowed to them. "I'll be seeing you around," his voice flickering from Prue to Caleb and then he went to shimmer out.

In unison Chris sent bolts of energy, Wyatt sent a blast of energy, and Caleb sent three consecutive energy balls, but the demon was long gone before any of it could collide with him, sending him to the wasteland.

"Damn it," Caleb burst.

"It's okay," Emily said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "he's not worth it," she said simply, suddenly tensing as she looked around when she felt an electric bolt burn up her spine as she looked around. Eyes widening, she shoved Henry Jr to the ground, "get down!" She shouted as she fell on top of Henry and watched as the other five people - for lack of better term - dropped to the ground, only to frown when a blast of energy, similar to Wyatt's, only this one was a mix of purple and black, a power they were all familiar with.

"You're becoming quite the pain in my side, Emily," The Source sneered as he flamed in and looked at the seven of them, the seven people in front of him - assuming Hazel was the seventh - could very well hold the key to his undoing. Something he was planning to fix as he watched them rise to their feet, all of their hands positioned and ready to attack him. His eyes rested on Hazel, "I should have went to take care of you earlier myself," he commented, "I left incompetent fools to take care of you," his eyes strayed to Chris. "Then again, I wasn't expecting _you_," he sneered, "to intervene."

"Sorry to mess up your plans," Chris spat.

"And what makes you think I couldn't kick your ass back to the Underworld?" Hazel demanded speaking at the same time as Chris, her eyes narrowing her she crossed her arms across her chest.

The Source turned his menacing look to her, a leering grin covering his face. "Well, I may not know if you're the seventh, but you sure as hell got that attitude to fit in with them," he said, his voice hitting close to a growl.

"Thank you."

"That _wasn't _a compliment."

Emily narrowed her eyes as she felt the weird feeling once more, "Wyatt," she muttered under her breath, "Bring up the shield in five seconds."

Wyatt's face was marred by a frown as his eyes drifted over to Emily, "What?" He hissed back.

"Bring up the shield," Emily instructed, "now."

Deciding not to argue with the psychic, Wyatt instantly brought the glimmering shield up around them and not a moment to soon because the next thing any of them knew they were being bombarded with endless energy balls for a moment, but after several seconds the attack stopped and Wyatt dropped the shield as the Source stepped closer to them. "Effective timing, Emily," he said sinisterly, mirth dancing beneath his eyes. "Too bad you weren't so in tune with your psychic side a few weeks ago," he smirked. "If you had been, Kelsey may still be alive."

Emily felt her blood boil and she went to race forward to attack the Source, intending to wipe the smirk of his face -permanently, but Wyatt and Caleb reached forward to hold her back. "You son of a bitch," she hissed, "when I get my hands on you I'm going to-"

"Do nothing," The Source interrupted, a sigh escaping from his mouth. "Your threat was empty, as is Miss Master's."

Narrowing her eyes, Hazel frowned at the Source, not liking that he was insinuating her threat was empty. It was rude, and frankly, she was raised to have better manners than _that_. Taking a deep breath, she held out her hands and the next thing anything knew flames were shooting out of her hands and fire was exploding over the ground, causing the others to squint as the flames and roiled around them, but they were most intense around the Source. "Still think my threat is empty?" She asked him snidely.

"Impressive," the Source said, "but I can do better," he stated as he walked through the flames. Ignoring how he had caught on fire, the Source continued forward, watching the other six, he waved his hands and sent them flying to the ground; causing them to land uncomfortably on the ground while the Source advanced on Hazel, it was time he put the witch in her place. Grinning madly as he reached her, the Source smirked when she hand flames dancing on his fist as she swung for his face, but the smirk instantly disappeared when he fist connected with his face, but before she could attack again, her body slammed to a stop as he caught her by her throat, forcing her off the ground. "Nothing personal," he said honestly, "But you're a threat to me," he said as he lifted her up higher, her feet dangling uselessly below her as she attempted to pry his fingers off of her. "That is something I can't allow."

"Get your filthy hands off me," Hazel hissed, whimpering slightly when the Source tightened his grip on her neck.

Chris coughed as he got to his feet, only to growl when he saw the Source holding Hazel by her throat, his knuckles white showing the tight hold he had on her. "Let her go," he ordered as he knuckles began crackling as the others stood beside him.

"I would do what he says," Wyatt said simply, looking at his brother whose eyes had a dangerous glint in them.

The Source tore his eyes away from Hazel and looked to the two brothers who looked slightly ahead of the others, and then his eyes watched Chris' hands as the electricity crackled. "Like I fear the Twice Blessed," he scoffed, meeting Wyatt's eyes. "If you remember our last encounter, we're evenly matched."

The electricity dancing around Chris' hands became more intense and when his spoke, his voice was barely more than a dangerous breath. "Let her go," he instructed again, his voice still even. "If you don't, you wont have to worry about theTwice Blessed," he sneered, "_I'll_ kill you myself."

As the Source looked at Chris as if trying to see if the younger Halliwell brother was bluffing, the flames surrounding them began to fade as Hazel lost her concentration when the Source tightened his grip on her throat, squeezing the air from her lungs. "Attack … him," Hazel choked out, gasping for breath as black spots danced in her vision as she curled her fingers into his arm, surely leaving crescent shaped scars on his skin.

Prue frowned as she seen the older woman wince, "Wyatt," she said slowly, "you heard her."

"I can't," Wyatt hissed back, looking as the Source dangled Hazel there, helplessly. "If I shoot while he has her, I could end up hitting her," he said simply. He didn't know Hazel, hell he had spent no more than five minutes in a room with her, but he didn't wish her arm, especially not by the Source.

Prue looked desperately to Caleb, unable to watch the life be choked from Hazel. "Caleb?" She asked, hoping that Caleb would be able to get a shot in, but that hope was shot down when Caleb shook his head.

Chris tensed as he heard what his brother was saying and he met Hazel's eyes and watched as she raised her eyebrows and then attempted to nod, telling him something. Nodding, Chris watched with watery eyes as he raised his hands and sent a bolt of energy at the Source, just enough to get his attention and loosen his hold on Hazel. The hold had been loosened just enough for her to disappear in a flash of green light as the Source was hit by the electricity, only to look at Chris with a frown on his features, "I'll be back," he vowed as he watched as Hazel fell harshly to the ground.

Seeing the Source flame away, Henry Jr held out his hand to Hazel and helped her to her feet as she gingerly rubbed her throat. "You okay?" He asked as he brought his hand up and the golden glow emitted from his hands as he healed her throat that would have surely bruised if it hadn't been healed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hazel said, her voice cracking slightly that was when she turned around and glared at Chris, her arms crossed. "What the hell took you long enough, you could have attacked him _any time, _you know," She said angrily, causing the others, except Chris, to sigh. "I would have directly said it, but oh I don't know, I was being choked to death!"

That was when the questions started;

"Why didn't you say you could shoot fire from your hands?!"

"What the hell were you thinking, going after the Source like that?"

"Since when is shooting fire from your hands a Wiccan power? Are you a fire starter?"

"Are you stupid or just plain crazy?"

"When were _we _going to find this out?"

Chris sighed knowing full well how bad his family could be, so shaking his head he placed a hand on Hazel's shoulder. "I'll take you home," he said simply, the two of them dissolving into blue and white orbs, leaving five confused people behind.

**Author's Note : **Well, after a long wait, there is chapter eight, one more to go, and it's quite a … eventful chapter. And yes, I have it written, so it wont take that long to be added like this one did. But I have a valid excuse, it's called exams. Yep, those exams I mentioned, they suck! And look, there is no cruel cliff hanger this time! So, am I forgiven? **Please review.**


	9. Arms Of Destiny

**Disclaimer : **Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang -SNAPS FINGERS- I was hoping I would _at least _own Chris and Wyatt by now. I mean, it's a new year! Cut me some slack! But I don't own it, I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. At least I hope. Although, the plot to this series, however, including its characters and story line is mine. Steal it, and I will kill you. If you run, I will hunt you down - bringing my hellhounds and assassins with me. You have been warned. Now, enjoy your reading! In addition, a review at the end would be nice.

**Author's note : **Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I started this one when, well I don't exactly remember. But it was sometime while I was working on, "Any Witch Way They Can." In addition, please review.

Any input that you have for this series, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x06 : Witch Hazel**

**Summary :** Hearing that the Source is building up his forces, the next generation rushes to make sense the prophecy, but why is the Source freaked out and acting irrationally? And what happens when a mysterious hazel eyed woman wanders into their life?

* * *

Final Chapter : Arms Of Destiny

Chris grabbed Hazel, and while rolling his eyes at his family, he orbed them out, only to rematerialize in Hazel's living room that was covered in boxes upon boxes that were still packaged, unopened. "Sorry about that," he apologized as they fully formed. "Sometimes my family doesn't know when to keep to themselves." Not getting a response from Hazel, he looked in her direction and held in his laugh as she stumbled forward. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern as he reached forward to steady the younger witch.

Once the ground stopped moving, Hazel nodded slightly and looked at Chris, but he could tell from her eyes that her head was still spinning. "Yes," she mumbled quietly as she reached behind herself to grip the couch for support, reminding Chris of when he had orbed his Grandfather to the attic twenty-three years earlier - well not him, but the other Chris. "It's just that," she trailed off, "we don't orb a lot from where I'm from," she said laughing.

Chris chuckled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "yeah well don't feel bad," he assured. "Not many witches have orbed before," he frowned in thought, "actually I'm pretty sure it's mostly in my family," he admitted, his mind wandering to all the half-breeds and witches who had hooked up with a white lighter. Shaking his head, he watched as she headed to the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked her head already neck deep in the fridge as she asked. Walking up behind her, Chris couldn't help himself from looking at the view, but he quickly turned his attention to her head as she spoke again. "I don't have much, but I am proud to say I have every type of soft drink known to man," she said winking. "Or witch depending on what you are."

"Are you insinuating that to be a witch I have to have ovaries?" Chris asked as his mind flashed back to the class he had had earlier in which he had met Hazel. Not all witches were women! Hazel just shrugged in response and Chris smirked, ignoring the burning sensation on his face, the telltale of the blush that had appeared on his face at almost being caught starring at her ass, Chris cleared his throat. "Have any Root Beer?" He asked frowning as Hazel cracked up in laughter.

Pulling her head out of the fridge she handed him a can of Root Beer and opened a can for herself, smiling at him, she looked into his eyes. "Wow, imagine that Halliwell, we have something in common," she said shaking her head as she took a long swig of his root beer. "A man out to steal my very heart," she admitted as she took a sip. After a few moments of silence, she bit her lip hesitantly, "thank you," she said suddenly, looking into Chris' Jade eyes with her own Hazel ones.

"For what?" Chris asked, completely confused by the turn of their conversation. Nevertheless, looking into her eyes, he shook his head as a brown eyed, chestnut haired woman took Hazel's place. It scared him; it was as if they could be sisters. They had the same attitude, know-it-all looks, and the sarcasm was all there. If he did not know any better, he would say she was a reincarnation of Bianca.

Hazel rolled her eyes "For saving my life maybe, she said in heavy sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at Chris.

Chris smirked, "really, because I remember this cocky half-elf saying that I was lucky that she was there, and that she saved my ass." He said simply as he raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms across his chest.

Hoisting herself up onto the counter, Hazel smiled at him. "She is pretty cocky and full of herself, isn't she?" She asked simply, causing Chris to roll his eyes. "Have you met an elf that wasn't?"

"No."

"See, there's my defence!"

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at Hazel, "why do you trust me?" He asked suddenly, causing Hazel to frown up at him, "you don't seem like the type to trust everyone, but despite the fact that you were annoyed with me, you trusted me." He pointed out. "Why?"

Hazel shrugged. "I can read people pretty well," she admitted, seeing Chris open his mouth, she shook her head. "I am not an empath, she said, sighing in relief, causing Chris to chuckle. She had seen the way Prue was acting earlier, if she had ever thought empathy was a cool power, that time was long gone. "I just have your normal everyday Wicca powers."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Who happens to be a witch that is part-Elf that has to disappear in a flash of green light at will, and was there anything else?" Chris paused in thought, a smirk appearing on his face as Hazel chuckled at him, "and oh yeah! Can literally shoot fire out of her hands." He nodded, "clearly every day Wicca powers."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "fine, they're _not_ everyday Wicca powers," she said reluctantly. "Sheesh, sorry if I'm modest and don't have the wish to have a big head," she stated, elegantly raising an eyebrow at Chris. "I was just trying to say thank you," she said brightly.

Chris huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms across his chest, but a smile was on his face nonetheless. "Fine, your welcome," he bit out, giving her a mock bow. Standing up he smiled, "so, you doing anything tonight?"

Hazel rolled her eyes and shook her head, "and here I was thinking you were a guy thinking with the brain upstairs," she muttered, hearing Chris' snort she looked at him. "Well I guess you are a warm-blooded male," she excused, "so I guess it was only a matter of time before you took advantage of my damsel-in-distress situation and laid the moves on me."

Chris raised an eyebrow at her, Hazel Masters seemed to be an okay girl from what he had seen, although in her eyes he could see something lurking beneath, but he didn't think anything of it. Her friendly manner disregarded any bad vibes he was getting off of her. "I was not asking you out on a date," he said, seeing her roll her eyes, his grin widened. "I wasn't," he insisted.

Hazel nodded, "fine," she said in a distinct sad tone, pouting at Chris.

"Unless you were hoping that I was asking you on a date," Chris added, "at which point I think I would have to re-evaluate things and debate with myself if I want to take you out. Who knows, I may not find you attractive in that way."

Hazel snorted, "Yeah right!" Seeing Chris frown, she laughed. "I saw you starring at my ass," she accused playfully, seeing Chris' cheeks take on a pinkish tint, she shrugged. "Don't feel bad Halliwell," she shrugged. "I may have starred at yours when we first met. And in relation to you asking me on a date, it was your lost." She smirked evilly, "now you'll never know what I would have said."

"You're completely insane," Chris commented as she jumped off the counter, "but me and the others are going out tonight, want to come?" He asked, seeing her hesitate he added, "We're only going to a club. No big deal, after what we've been through recently, we all need a night out, so why don't you join us?"

Hazel bit her lip, "I don't want to intrude," she said, but seeing Chris give her a half-decent attempt of a pout, she sighed. "But if you want me to, I guess I could." She caved, she knew she shouldn't have, but he was too gorgeous to say no to. She shook her head, "I can't figure you out," she murmured. Noticing she had Chris' attention, she shrugged, "one minute you're this happy guy, and the next thing I know something in you changes." She shook her head, "I'm going crazy."

Chris frowned as he followed her out of the kitchen, "no I would be interested in hearing your theory," he admitted. Seeing her bite her lip he rolled his eyes, "it can't be _that _bad," he said, seeing her chuckle, he shook his head. "Okay, it could be, but how about this? You come out with us tonight and I'll listen to your theory!"

Hazel sighed as she narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so!" She said playfully, "I will not tell you my theory. Not unless I get anything out of this, besides something tells me this is a depressing topic so I don't want to talk about it. After all, we are going to have fun, right?" She asked, her mood instantly brightening.

Chris shook his head at her apparent Bi-polar attitude and nodded, "yes, we're going to have fun," he agreed. Smiling, he looked at her, "so do you want to meet me there, or are you ready to go now?" He didn't feel the need to change; he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark-red button up shirt, which thankfully wasn't covered in demons guts or any other material that would never come out of his clothes. It was a different story for his jacket, but hey, he was in one piece.

Hazel looked down at her attire and bit her lip in thought. She was wearing a pair of high heel boots, a pair of low-rise skinny jeans that rested on her hipbone in a dark blue denim, and a nature green tank top. Shrugging she looked at Chris, "just let me reapply my make up and then we can go," as she headed to the bathroom she turned to smile at him and winked, "and this time we're not orbing, you have to suffer my way." With that, she disappeared into her room.

Chris shook his head, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Emily laughed as she and Wyatt sat at one of the tables at P3. "So, how did we get abandoned again?" She asked as she looked over at Henry Jr who was sitting at the bar talking to a woman, and to Emily she looked nice enough, but that didn't mean she liked the idea of being abandoned by Henry Jr.

"Henry strayed away from the group and she made her move," Wyatt said as he took a sip of his beer, "woman are like that," he commented. "It's the standard procedure, they wait for the guy to be away from the others and then they strike; swinging their hips, batting their eyelashes - it's terrible."

Emily frowned as she narrowed her eyes. "I hope you're not insinuating that all women are hookers," she said simply, causing Wyatt to almost choke on his beer. "Because I'll have you know we don't _swing _our hips, they sway all on their own."

Wyatt smirked and raised an eyebrow, "really?" He inquired as he rolled his eyes at Emily. "So are you saying that men can't _sway _their hips? From the sound of it you are saying that only women can sway their hips and that, my dear, is prejudice."

"I didn't say men _couldn't_," Emily said simply. "I said _ours _sway on our own," she shrugged as she picked her drink up from the table. "Men just look funny when they attempt to sway their hips. Your bodies aren't proportioned right," seeing Wyatt's face she took a sip of her drink. "Just saying."

Emily sighed and looked around for the rest of their group. It wasn't as if she minded being alone with Wyatt, but she couldn't help but wonder where everyone else was. Henry Jr was flirting with someone, and Prue was running late because she said something about grabbing a shower first. Caleb, Emily rolled her eyes. The half-manticore was most likely late like always, and Chris? No one knew where the half-Elder was. He had orbed Hazel away to save her from the questions of the Halliwell family and he hadn't been seen since.

God only knew where he was.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Wyatt asked after a few moments of awkward silence passed between them. He didn't know what was going on or why it was so awkward, usually, they had so much to talk about, but tonight he did not know what to say.

"Well I don't know about your cousin or Caleb, but I see Chris," Emily stated as she watched as Chris walked down the steps with Hazel beside him. "And it appears as though he has a guest," she pointed out, seeing Wyatt frown, Emily pointed to Hazel. "Something tells me they're hitting it off," she commented as she seen the smile that was lighting up Chris' face - a smile that had been absent for some time now.

"I don't know if I trust her," Wyatt commented, only to jump back when Emily slapped his arm. "What?" He demanded. "I was just saying it! Even if I didn't say it, that wouldn't make it any less true. I just don't trust her!"

"Wyatt!"

"She's already kept secrets from us," Wyatt pointed out as he raised his eyebrows at Emily who frowned at the thought because she knew it was true also. Hazel had told them that she was part witch, part elf, but they had never been informed of her Wiccan powers. Shooting fire from your hands was _not _a common power, but not one that was unknown to go to witches. Then again, they hadn't told Hazel their powers, and it was as if they had asked Hazel what her powers were.

"Well it's not like we asked if she had any Wiccan powers, we just assumed she didn't, which was stupid because she _is _part witch. Second, they're coming over here, so play nice!" Emily warned

"Hey," Chris said as he sat down on Wyatt's left, effectively putting space between Hazel and Wyatt once the half-elf sat on Chris' other side. "Where are the others?" He asked when he noticed that Henry, Prue and Caleb were missing.

"Your cousin is picking up girls," Emily said simply, causing Chris to frown until he looked over at the bar and saw that Henry Jr was now talking to two women, causing Chris to shake his head. "Caleb is running late-"

"Like always," Wyatt added. "And Prue said she wanted to get cleaned up before she came here, apparently she doesn't like the feeling of being covered in demon guts."

"Does anyone?" Chris asked.

"_Remember when we used to talk all night?  
We didn't get much sleep."_

Emily smirked when she heard the familiar lyrics and turned to Wyatt, "you're dancing with me!" She declared, seeing the frown on Wyatt's face she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Wy!" She whined, "Please?"

"Fine!" Wyatt said as he got up and was dragged onto the dance floor, frowning when he heard Chris cough something along the lines of, 'whipped.' Rolling his eyes, he held out his hand and smiled at Emily, "my lady?" He asked as Emily placed her hand in his and walked into his arms.

"Watch those hands, mister." She warned, causing Wyatt to roll his eyes. "I'm not easy," she teased as they swayed to the music and she smiled at the song; this was one that she had always thought had related to her and Wyatt.

"_Talkin' about and plannin' out our lives  
And who we're gonna be."  
_

Wyatt rolled his eyes at Emily's comment. If he knew anything, it was that he knew Emily wasn't easy. "I may not know everything," he said simply as he smiled at Emily. "But I _know _that." Wyatt pointed out as he listened to the song that was playing.

"As long as you know," Emily commented as she rested her head on Wyatt's chest as other couples began walking out onto the dance floor, but to Emily they didn't exist. To her, there was only Wyatt and her swaying to the music.

"_Things were so much different then  
Our lives have changed so much my friend."_

Wyatt couldn't help but think about how this song related to them. He remembered when he and Emily had been teenagers just out of High School they would spend their time talking about where they would be by the time they were twenty-five; the age they would both be in several months. To be honest, most things turned out the way they had planned. They were both in University, but just like the song said; their lives had changed so much.

There had been a time that they hadn't had a reason to worry about demons; not as they did now. The demons had delivered on the promise they had made to the Charmed Ones, leaving them only with a few random attacks. Now the life of his family and his friends were like the ones Piper and her sisters had had. Right down to the Source.

Wyatt couldn't lie; their lives had changed.

Emily was thinking along the same line, but she knew the only reason she had survived as long as she had was because of the Warren line; but mostly Wyatt. If the Elders were right and the reason she had been brought into his life was the prophecy, then she could deal with everything else. As long as she had Wyatt there with her the entire way.

"_But you and I will always believe  
We'll be  
You'll see  
We'll be  
Like Thelma and Louise"_

"I never got around to thanking you," Emily said suddenly as she pulled away from Wyatt slightly and met his icy blue eyes with her own brown eyes.

Wyatt frowned as Emily looked at him with those eyes, but he was confused and he knew it showed on his face. He didn't know what she was supposed to be thanking him for. He hadn't saved her life … recently. Therefore, that wasn't it. "For what?" He questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Emily sighed as they continued to sway to the music. "After Kelsey," she said slowly, "I'll admit I was a little scary with my whole 'let's vanquish the Source' vendetta," she said simply as she raised an eyebrow at Wyatt. "Even though the rest of you were itching to have his head on a platter."

Wyatt nodded, that was true.

"But even after that I didn't handle things very well," Emily continued as she looked down. "I think the best way for me to describe myself would be a hermit crab," she mused causing Wyatt to smile. "I was afraid if I left the shell I had built around me that I would only get hurt again, I just didn't want to hurt anymore." She smiled up at Wyatt, "but then this guy I know, he's one of my best friends," she said as she smirked. "Wouldn't give up on me, he refused to let me pull away; and for that I thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Wyatt said honestly, "you know I love nothing more than a good fight," Wyatt said as he pulled Emily close and wrapped her in a protective bear hug as they stood in the centre of the dance floor. "I would change the world for you in order to protect you," he swore. "I would do anything to save you."

"You already have," Emily whispered to Wyatt as she snuggled closer to Wyatt as the song slowly came to an end. As long as she had Wyatt with her and a little help from her other friends she could - she _would _- survive this fight; they all would. One wouldn't let the other fall - not without a fight.

_  
"We'll be  
You'll See  
We'll be  
We'll be Friends Forever"_

Chris shook his head from where he was sitting with Hazel; those two were so oblivious it was kind of sad. It was time to whip them into shape, Prue had come to him earlier saying that she was thinking of a plan to get those together; and as long as he wasn't pulled into it, he was okay with anything she did. As long as she got to Wyatt and Emily - there was nothing wrong with the idea in his mind.

As long as Prue didn't decide to meddle in his life as well.

"They're cute together," Hazel said simply as she watched the dancing pair, effectively bringing Chris out of his thoughts. Seeing Chris turn to look at her with a smirk on his face, she shrugged. "Just pointing out the obvious!"

Chris chuckled, "you think they would be cute together?"

Hazel nodded, "yeah," she said simply as frowned when Chris nodded and looked back at his brther and the psychic. "Why?" She questioned, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope," Chris assured, "everyone says the same thing," he said simply. "Everyone can see it, everyone but them," he corrected as he pointed to Emily and Wyatt. "They've been friends for years, but they've never been on a date."

"You mean they're not a couple?"

"Nope."

"Ah, so they're blind like bats."

Chris chuckled, "exactly," he said as he turned his head and looked into Hazel's eyes and smiled at her slightly. "So, having a good time?" He asked, "Are you glad I managed to drag you out of your house?"

"Yes," Hazel said simply as she saw Henry Jr sit beside them, "hey," she greeted. "Nice to see you again," she said as Henry Jr nodded as he sighed and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I don't know who is worst," he commented sadly, "my mom or yours," Henry Jr said as he met Chris' eyes. "They're to nosey for their own good!" He whined, as he shook his head.

* * *

Paige shook her head as she walked over to her sister; she had just got something out of her brother. Sitting beside her two sisters she smirked, "well Piper," she said slowly, "it appears as though your boys are having their fun tonight," she commented.

Piper frowned as she looked at her youngest sister, "what?" She questioned, "What do you mean by that?" She asked as she looked around and instantly her eyes scanned the dance floor and she shook her head when she saw Wyatt and Emily dancing with Emily. "Honestly," she murmured as she rolled her eyes. "How two people can be so blind I'll never know!"

Phoebe nodded as she looked around and smirked when she saw Henry Jr and Chris sitting at a table with a woman who was sitting close to Chris and she felt her face lift up into a smile. "Chris is having fun too," she pointed out as she sized up the woman. She had dark auburn hair, tanned skin, and from here, it appeared as though she had dark brown eyes, reminding Phoebe of someone that she had seen someone she had met a long time ago but she couldn't place the name.

"What?" Piper all about shrieked as she whirled around in her chair and followed her sister's eyes to where Chris was sitting with Henry and a woman. A woman that was far to close to her Peanut for her liking! Didn't all women know that there was to be at _least _twenty feet between her youngest son and any woman? "Who the hell is she?" She demanded.

Paige smirked, "according to my son her name is Hazel and she is a witch that they helped today when she got attacked by demons today," she said simply, not at once wondering if her son was keeping something from her. Little did she know that Henry Jr had conveniently forgotten to mention that it had been the Source that had ordered the attack, also it seemed as though her son had forgotten to mention the prophecy.

Piper frowned as she looked at the woman, and then suddenly her mind flashed to over twenty-three years ago where she had come across a woman in this very club that reminded Piper of Hazel. "Doesn't she look like Bianca?" She asked.

Phoebe frowned and thought back to Bianca, the Phoenix, which had stolen her nephew's heart in the old timeline. "She does," she admitted, as she looked wide-eyed at Piper. "You don't think he's met Bianca, do you?" She asked.

Piper groaned, "God I hope not," she said simply. She knew Chris had loved her, and she knew that deep down Bianca was most likely a pleasant woman, but that didn't change Piper's memories of her. Bianca had held a knife to her throat and then she had almost gotten Chris killed - gotten her _son _killed - and that was before Piper ever knew who he was.

That had been to close for her liking.

Knowing that Piper had a dislike for Bianca, a woman she hadn't seen in twenty-three years, Paige decided to change the subject. "Well you wont believe what the Elders and Leo are working together to do," she said, effectively catching her sisters' attention. It wasn't everyday that Leo agreed with the Elders, let alone was willing to work with one. This news caused Phoebe and Piper to turn away from Chris, bringing a smile to Paige's face as she saved her nephew from prying eyes. As she said, she was the _cool aunt. _"They've been trying to convince me that I'm getting to _old _to be a white lighter!" She raged, "Meaning that _they _want _me _to _teach _- _again - _at magic school!"

Phoebe sighed, "Well Paige," she began, not once noticing the smile on her baby sister's face; her plan had worked.

* * *

Seeing his mother and aunts look away, Henry Jr shook his head. "We need to find somewhere else to party." He stated simply, it was down right weird having his mother in the same club as him when he was flirting with girls; sure, there had been a time when Paige would have been doing the same thing, which however, was even weirder. Henry preferred not to think about it.

Hazel rolled her eyes at Henry Jr and looked around at the club, "where did you guys find this place too anyway?" She asked, not noticing the smile on Chris and Henry's face as they smother their laugh.

"I know people who know people."

"Oh," Hazel said with a flicker of a smile playing on her lips and a glint in her eye. "Friends in high places, huh?" She questioned Chris, causing Henry Jr to shake his head and laugh at the half-elf. He could see himself liking this girl. "Mob connections, maybe?" Hazel teased.

Henry Jr nodded firmly, playing along with her, ignoring the frown on Chris' face. "Oh yeah, he's all kinds of dangerous."

Hazel laughed. "Right," she said sarcastically.

"My mom owns the place," Chris said simply, seeing Hazel raise an eyebrow he nodded. "Oh yeah, me and Wyatt were cool in high school because our mom owns the place."

"HENRY!"

Henry Jr smirked and turned around and seen the women from before calling him over, nodding he looked back at Hazel and Chris. "Well I would love to stay and chat, but duty awaits," he said before he walked over to the bar once again; Chris laughing at him the entire time.

Chris looked over to Hazel and smiled at her, "why did you stick around today?" He asked, "I know you trusted me, but that didn't mean you had to stick around and help." He pointed out when Hazel frowned at him.

Hazel shrugged, "I don't know anyone here yet and you were nice to me," she said simply. "A little pushy and stubborn," she added causing Chris to chuckle. "But you seemed to genuinely care about me," she said simply. "I haven't had that in my life for a while, and it was nice. People usually don't care about me like that."

Chris smirked, "who would with your cockiness?" He asked as he looked into Hazel's eyes and once again, he found himself dumbstruck by the amount of emotion that was lurking beneath her hazel orbs. Before he knew what he was doing, Chris touched her cheek gently and Hazel but her lower lip slightly but their eyes never left each other. "I feel like I already know you," Chris murmured causing the dimples in Hazel's cheeks to show throw; their eyes remained connected.

To Hazel it seemed as though Chris' Jade orbs became more intense as his hand swept from her cheek to her chin, his thumb gently touching her lower lip causing Hazel to shudder at the gentle touch.

Then as if it were something they had done for years Chris brought his head in closer to hers and captured her lips in a kiss; and Chris could honestly say he had never been _that _affected by a single kiss. That scared the hell out of him. Chris thought he could say he head heard birds singing, but pulling away from her, Chris frowned when he watched as Hazel's face once again shifted into Bianca's before finally morphing back into Hazel once more; causing Chris to blink.

Feeling more confused, Chris stood up from the table and smiled apologetically at Hazel, "I have to go," he said simply as he headed for the back room and then once he was alone, orbed back to the safety of his apartment. Leaving a confused, and hurt, Hazel behind.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Prue walked into Caleb's apartment once more and shook her head. "Screw it," she muttered as she went hunting for the half-demon. She had just called Wyatt and told him that she was going to be late getting to the club; her excuse had been that she felt like she needed a shower after their days events. Which had been true, little did he know she was already showered and ready to go.

Well almost. She needed to talk to Caleb.

If she could only find the bugger.

"Hey Prue," Caleb called from behind her, causing the half-cupid to let out a squeak of surprised as she whirled around and looked at Caleb. "Sorry," he said simply. "I didn't mean to scare you." He stated as he walked over to her, "Now this is twice you've walked into my apartment without knocking, what are you doing here?"

"Well we're both going to P3 so I thought I would come over and see if we could go together." She said simply as Caleb raised an eyebrow at her and took a hold of her hand and shimmered them into his kitchen. Sighing, Prue nodded. "Okay, I see you either want a snack or you want to know what the hell is going on with me," she commented as she hoisted herself up onto the counter.

Caleb nodded as he smiled at Prue, "I would go with the latter," he encouraged. Seeing Prue frowned, Caleb sighed and walked over to her. "Prue," he said as he placed a hand on each side of her and smiled at her warmly. "Ever since you first came to my apartment after you were at the mall you've been acting weird," he pointed out. "So come on, spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Whatever is going on with you."

Prue swallowed and smiled slightly when she saw the concern on his face, the honest concern. "I did a lot of thinking when I was out this morning after a chat with a creepy old lady that I ran into when I was at the mall," she stated, causing Caleb to chuckle. "And I came to a pretty important conclusion."

"Yeah?"

She nodded and looked straight into his eyes. "I really don't know how else to say it," Prue said slowly. "So I guess I just will," she commented as she took a slow, steady breath. "So I'm going to be forward and just come out and say it, okay?"

"Okay?"

"I don't want you to fight for me anymore," she said slowly.

Caleb was pretty sure that his heart stopped in that moment. There was no explanation for what those words did to him. "You mean…" he said slowly, the thought of him and Prue going back to 'just friends' seemed impossible from where they were now. Not that either of them was sure where they were … But going back seemed impossible. The only possible way he could see them going was forward. He did not like the idea of two steps back.

"I don't want you to fight for me," Prue repeated as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt before looking up and looking into Caleb's eyes. Seeing the fear, she smiled. "I don't want you to fight for me because you already have me." She said simply.

"You want-"

"Caleb," she said, cutting him off, "I know this may come as a shock to you, I mean it's only been a week, but I don't think I can stay where we are. I want us to be together as a couple, an official couple," she corrected. Seeing the look on his face, she rushed to explain. "Only if you want to of course because I would never force you into something like that if you weren't-"

Caleb's mouth had stretched into possibly one of the biggest smiles that had ever been seen on his face, and then suddenly his lips were on hers and he was kissing her like no time before. He wrapped his arms around her and her hands ran through his short raven hair.

She couldn't stop. The feel of his lips against hers, his hands running gently along her back, it was almost too much for her. Nevertheless, she knew she wanted him now more than ever. They were moving too fast, she knew that, but for some reason it just felt so right that, there was no way to stop it.

As they pulled away, Prue's face broke into a smile as she say Caleb's own smile. It was official, there was not going back now. From the direction this conversation and relationship was going, she was willing to bet she was screwed. It appeared as though Caleb had somehow taken her as his prisoner. And she was hoping he didn't write a ransom note. At that moment, she never wanted to be set free.

Smirking, Prue rested her hand on Caleb's chest and smirked when he leaned closer to her. "Well, I guess that I wasn't very successful at playing hard to get," she commented as she smiled at him; her dimples shining through, something that made Caleb smile in return.

"No you did," Caleb said simply, "I was just better at catching you," he commented as he leaned in and captured Prue's lips into another kiss.

Smirking, Prue pulled away from Caleb. "Okay," she said slowly, "I think it's time we go to the club before someone sends the search party," she said simply as Caleb chuckled and walked over to the couch and picked up his jacket. "So, what do you think everything was doing at the club without us to show them how to have a good time?"

Caleb laughed, "well Chris was probably thinking about that half-elf he met," he said absentmindedly as he searched for his wallet. "And Henry was probably off talking to some random girl."

Prue smirked, "So what do you think Emily and Wyatt did while we were AWOL?

"Trying to hide all that sexual tension they have for each other." Caleb smirked.

"Caleb!" Prue scolded as she smiled at him. Sure, she couldn't lie, it was probably true. That didn't mean he had to state it as if it was the most obvious thing ever, which it was. Sighing, she frowned at Caleb, "I wish there was some way we could help them."

She was reeling him in now.

Sorting out where they stood was only part of the reason for her late night visit.

There was another motive.

As she said, she was reeling him in.

Caleb nodded as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys off the counter, "yeah," he agreed. "They need to see the light soon," he said simply. "Because I swear I've never met anyone who is as blind … as … them." Caleb frowned when Prue smirked at him. "What?" He asked, something told him he didn't want to know what he had just been talked into.

"I know we could match make them!"

Caleb groaned, of course this would be when the cupid side would kick in! "Oh no," he said simply as he tried to walk out of the kitchen but Prue hopped down from her spot on the counter and stepped in front of him. "Prue," he said firmly. "I'm not getting involved in this! This is up to Emily and Wyatt, it is their lives; their friendship at risk. Maybe they don't want to add that complication." Caleb told her but Prue wasn't about to give up _that _easily. Someone needed to help them along, so why not her and Caleb?

"Caleb," she whined as her lips began to tremble before falling down into a pout, "please," she begged as she gave Caleb her best attempt at the puppy dog eyes; right down to the fake tears. "Please I'm a cupid," she pointed out. "It hurts me to know that two people love each other as much as Emily and Caleb love each other. I can't stand by and do _nothing._" She said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "please? For me?"

Seeing the look on her face, Caleb looked away and shook her head when he realised what she was trying to do. He wasn't doing this. Wyatt and Emily were his best friends, he was _not _getting involved! "Uh-uh not going to happen Prue," he said in what he hoped was a stern voice. Something in him doubted he succeeded though. "You may as well stop looking at me like that." _Please! _He added silently.

Prue didn't stop though, despite she and Caleb had only recently started to see what they could be as a couple, she had had this look down for years. She knew he would give in eventually; he always did. "Please Caleb!"

"Prue, stop it. I'm not going to help. If they want to get together they will!" He pointed out, "there's no need for us to get involved." However, seeing the look on Prue's face, Caleb knew nothing was going to stop her now. Once Prue put her mind to something, it was in your best interest to say yes. Therefore, he was sad to say in the end he gave up. "Fine I'll do it." He said quietly, seeing the smile on Prue's face he nodded once more. "I'll help, happy?" He asked.

"Thank you!" Prue cheered as she grabbed Caleb's face and brought him down for a kiss. Pulling away, she smirked at the smile on Caleb's face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated over and over, each thank you rewarded with a peck to the lips.

When Prue was done, Caleb smirked. "You know," he said slowly, "if you had done that in the first place I would have said yes right away." He said simply as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good to know for future reference."

Caleb rolled his eyes and shimmered the two of them to P3. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into, but Prue was right; it was time for Wyatt and Emily to see the light. With Prue trying to force them together, he knew it was only a matter of time before they got the hint. Tonight they had a good time. Tomorrow…

… they put their plans into motion.

Wyatt and Emily had been dancing around this since High School; that was the earliest. Some people had known when they were small children that they would end up together. It was time they were whipped into shape. Their days as being single were numbered.

A cupid was after them and she had her trusty sidekick! Oh yeah, Caleb could tell this would go swimmingly.

-Fin-

Special Appearances By :

Piper Halliwell … Holly Marie Combs  
Phoebe Halliwell … Alyssa Milano  
Paige Matthews …. Rose McGowan  
The Seer … Karen Cliché  
The Source …. Misha Collins  
Odin … John de Lancie  
Sandra … Elizabeth Dennehy  
Edmund … Paul Johansson

And Introducing :  
Hazel Masters … Kate Voegele

- Watch Out For The Next Episode : 1x07 : Blood Is Thicker Than Good –

**Author's Note : **Wow, this is the end of story six and I am so happy with myself. So, let the games begin. You really didn't think I would drag the Emily and Wyatt thing on forever, did you? Okay, I can tell you now that they're not going to get together in the next story, but I promise that it will be amusing, and there will be some cute Wyatt and Emily fluff regardless of the fact they're together or not. Also there will be Prue and Caleb, and the whole Hazel and Chris thing, what do you think? Should they get together, I mean, honestly isn't it going to be a little ... awkward since Chris performed the disappearing act? Who knows with Prue around though, and I promise the next story will be dramatic, I think. I think some of it is dramatic, but there is humour in there, especially the first few chapters. So, tune in and **please review.**


End file.
